


Philoi

by Knott



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Alternative universe - Contract Killers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 64,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Relationships: the Protagonist/Neil
Comments: 148
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Philoi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027050) by [Softgem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softgem/pseuds/Softgem)



第一章

“在这座城市里，”我说，“一直有另一个杀手，但我从未见过他。”  
  
“那你是怎么知道他的存在的？”  
  
“因为，”我不由自主地停顿了一下，“我与他换枪。"  
  
“你在和我开玩笑吧。”  
  
“不，我没有，”我说，“事实上，我们交换了我们所干过的每一票的枪。我就是这么认识这个人的，通过他送来的玩具。假如从第一次交换开始算起，我已经认识这家伙将近十年了。”  
  
“好吧，”坐在我对面的FBI扭曲了嘴角，仿佛只是为了向我展示这个故事有多么荒谬，但他手中的笔并没有停下，同样没有停下的还有录音机里的带子——它正在柔和地、不知疲倦地向前，如同时间本身一样，“从头讲起。来吧，开开我的眼界：这一切是怎么开始的？”

“你不相信我。”我平静地指出。  
  
他耸了耸肩。“不是我不相信你，而是杀手本来就是独来独往的一行。整个纽约能认出你的人不超过三个。我是其中之一，另外两个——我想我不需要说出另外两个人发生了什么事吧。”  
  
我缓缓对他笑了。“你无法证明，艾弗斯，”我说，“你无法证明那两个发生了什么事。”  
  
“行了，”艾弗斯打断了我，生硬的语气透出不悦，“继续讲你的故事。我提醒你一下，一个纽约富豪昨夜中枪死了，你是唯一的嫌疑人。假如你不想为此坐上一辈子的牢，你的故事最好可信——想让我们相信萨瑟兰先生是另一个人杀的，你最好拿出点证据。否则你就完了。"  
  
“哦，”我端起桌上的咖啡喝了一口，然后说，“我刚才说到哪儿了？”  
  
“你和一个你没见过面的杀手成了笔友，或者随便什么吧，”艾弗斯用钢笔笔帽敲了敲桌子，“你是想说，你和一个同行结交了起来，你俩定期交换小小的杀戮纪念品——别打断我。紧接着迈克尔·萨瑟兰死了，砰！你立刻决定出卖你的老朋友，让一段十年的友谊付诸东流？”  
  
“我没说过那是友谊。”我说。  
  
“再说一遍？”艾弗斯皱起眉头，好像我说了一句无法理解的话似的。

“我没说那是友谊。”我重复了一遍，背部靠上椅子，“能给我根烟吗？”  
  
艾弗斯瞪着我。这回轮到我耸肩了。他拽开椅子，站起身，对一个值班巡警耳语了几句，后者推开了门。片刻后，一盒好彩烟连同打火机被送了进来，艾弗斯把烟推给我，打火机攥在自己手里。我衔住烟，他啪地打着了火，有意把火苗举得高高的，让我伸向前去够。其实我有好几年没抽过烟了，第一口烟吸进肺里的时候，我狠狠地呛了一口。烟差点掉下来，我赶紧用被铐住的手托住，艾弗斯侧身靠在椅背上，一只空着的手转着打火机，冷眼瞧着我。  
  
“你太不自量力了，”艾弗斯说，“迈克尔·萨瑟兰？不是你能动的。你捅了马蜂窝了。”  
  
“我知道自己在干什么。”我说。  
  
“你当然知道了，”艾弗斯讥讽地笑了一笑，“我们在找的人右肩有伤，而且还不是轻伤。这就是你要借助抽烟向我展示的吗？你的肩膀没有任何伤口，所以你绝不是我们要找的人？”  
  
我抿唇啜了口烟，在吁出烟雾后才回答他的话。“你不想知道红喉蜂鸟的事了？”我问。  
  
“什么蜂鸟？”转动打火机的那只手停住了。  
  
“他的代号，”我说，“另一个人接任务时所用的化名。你对这个代号一无所知，这证明他没失手过，耳关邦数据库里没有他的任何资料，也就是说——我是你们抓住他的唯一希望。”  
  
“就当我被吸引住了吧，”艾弗斯说，“尽管我过后很可能会后悔的。现在，证明给我看这不是一个谎言——在那些讨厌的家伙赶到这里把你转交给另一组人以前，你有半小时的时间。”

我沉默了一阵，掐灭了烟。我得整理一番才能大概说清楚这件事。“大约十年前，我刚入行，非常自负，总觉得自己就是最好的。我这么想是有理由的：没人抓住过我，我也从未失手过，”艾弗斯张嘴想要说话，但我对他摇了摇头，“但那一天——我记得很清楚，那是7月24日，洋基对波士顿红袜，Jorge Posada最后救场，追平了比分——我失手了。那是个不同寻常的晚上，我闯进酒店房间的时候，有人先于我干掉了目标，还把尸体留在床上，像是在嘲弄我。活干得很专业，也很利索，即便是我，也找不出任何错处。我把那个房间搜了个遍，没有找到任何线索，除了一只小小的蜂鸟——烙在尸体上，由一枚戒指留下的，那是他的签名。”  
  
我停下来等艾弗斯提问，他打了个手势，叫我继续说下去。  
  
“我心情很糟。从酒店出来以后，我去了酒吧，”我的脑海里清晰浮现出了那晚的情形，“我从不在干活时喝酒，但既然任务失败，这一切已经没关系了。所以我对自己说见鬼去吧。”  
  
艾弗斯笑了一声，但我没有理睬。“我叫了一杯酒，坐下来看球赛。那里有不少人，他们的眼睛都盯着电视。我无法摆脱一个念头：那家伙说不定还在附近，但我连他是谁都不知道，又怎么找到他呢？我喝完那杯酒，闷闷不乐地走出酒吧，然后我意识到我们已经见过面了。”  
  
“他也在酒吧里。”艾弗斯说。  
  
“踏出酒吧的那一刻，我想起来一件事，”我点点头，“那里有个人一直背对着我。没人看到过他的脸，没人和他搭过话。我在里面待了半小时，没有一张面孔逃过我的眼睛，除了他。”  
  
艾弗斯的嘴角泛起一丝笑容。“你就是这样知道他就是红喉蜂鸟的？”

“与其说知道，不如说是怀疑，”我说，“他一直拿背对着我，似乎是有意的。我不是一个普通的观察者，我受过训练，要逃出这双眼睛并没有你想象的那么容易，然而这个人轻而易举地逃脱了。我折返酒吧，但那个角落里的背影已经不见了——于是我知道我的身份已经暴露。也许他不知道我的名字，没有记住我的长相，但他知道我是以何为生的。他同样识破了我。”  
  
“继续。”艾弗斯说。

“折返酒吧是我犯的第二个错误，”我说，“在这段时间里，他已经抢占了先机。因为如果我们是同一类人，他接下来要做的是我会做的事：杀我。必须改变计划，这个假身份不能用了。我在确保没人跟踪的情况下去了一间公寓。那时已经过了午夜，我把手伸进我藏东西的地方——里面有枪，现金和我的假护照——然后发现有人不仅来过了，还给我留下了纪念品。”  
  
艾弗斯了然点头。“一把枪。”他说。  
  
“不是任意一把，一把几个钟头前才用过的枪。发自它枪膛的一颗子弹还在目标的身体里。”  
  
“停。停下，”艾弗斯举起一只手以示抗议，“你不可能知道这一点。”  
  
“你了解和你上床的女人，”我意味深长地停顿了一会儿，“我了解枪。”  
  
我的话让艾弗斯抬了抬眉毛。“别再开不着调的玩笑了。说重点。”  
  
“对，一把枪——”我想了想，然后对自己点点头，“——一个像你这样的人只有两种朋友，枪、和子弹。这还是上一任坐在你这个位置上的人说的。迈克尔，我想你认识他吧。”  
  
“我当然认识他，”艾弗斯说，“他现在是他妈的局长了，我的顶头上司。去他的迈克尔，你应该叫他克罗斯比爵士。把故事说慢一点，史丹利，你还没告诉我那是一把什么样的枪。”  
  
我摇摇头：“你不会相信我的。”  
  
“试试看，”艾弗斯说，“说吧，那是一把什么样的枪？”

_2003年_   
  


_那是世界上最不起眼的一把枪，而它正躺在他的手掌里。他跪在廉价公寓的地板上，膝盖紧贴冰冷的水泥，思考这意味着什么。他听说过这个人，但从未真正见过他。现在，在酒吧里的意外邂逅后，此人决定给他留下一个纪念品，不是随便哪件纪念品，而是一件杀人凶器。他拿起枪，托在手心，掂了掂它的分量。手套还在，隔着汗液紧紧地贴在他的皮肤上，那是橡胶做的，为了防止他在现场留下指纹。这个型号很普通。他把枪口举起，嗅了嗅。火药残留物的气味钻进他的鼻腔，只是一丝淡淡的余温。这件用模具制造出来的东西似乎少了点什么，他花了一点时间才想起来那个答案：消声器。另一个人一定把消声器取下来带走了，只给他留下了枪。这东西在黑暗中反射着冷冷的光芒。他把弹夹退出来看了看，又装回去了。子弹是满的。_

_他跪在黑暗中，有半秒种的迷失和困惑。作为构陷，这未免过于明目张胆。作为威胁，这又缺乏实质性的内容。枪上并没有沾着鲜血或是脑浆。最好的办法是把它放回原处。他的头脑催促他这样做，但他的眼前再次浮现了那个背影。一种陡然而至的冲动促使他屏住呼吸。他在仓促间扯下手套，握住那把枪，食指扣住扳机，掌心贴住枪柄。由于一下子握得太紧，枪身在他的掌跟烙下了形状。这时候他看见了，枪口的嵌接位置残留一星暗红的，已然干涸的血迹，在刺入他的视野后荡漾开来。幻想着那个房间里发生的事，他的呼吸不由自主地变得粗重，上一秒还空空荡荡的手腕此时俨然悬着千钧的重量。如果这不是构陷，不是威胁，也不是一个意外。_   
  
_他想到了另一种可能性。_   
  
_他将陌生人送来的礼物插进后腰，转而将自己的随身手枪放了进去。这是一把勃朗宁Hi-power，他已经随身携带多时。作为备用，它的弹道记录仍然是清白的。他将存放现金和假护照的箱子倒过来，将箱子腾空，把勃朗宁放了进去，把密码锁锁好，照旧塞进那块活动地砖下。然后他站起来，拍了拍手掌，用脚试了试那块砖的平整。他的礼物样式过时，而且不是这个世界上最值钱的制shi武器，但它毕竟曾经跟着他死里逃生过。如果——那种可能性确切存在——这把枪就是他要说的话，里面完整的十二发子弹会替他传达。那个人会明白其中的含义。_

“然后呢？”艾弗斯说。  
  
“一周后，有人用这把勃朗宁干了一票，”我说，“在慕尼黑。你们一直没有找到凶手。”  
  
艾弗斯什么也没说。  
  
“我知道那是他，”我说，“枪、手法、烙印。这是他的反击，然后轮到我了。让一个陌生人碰触你的随身武器，这里面有种难以言喻的亲密，让对方指定你的用枪，这简直是疯了。”  
  
“既然如此，”艾弗斯说，“既然这是疯狂的，你为什么要同意玩这个游戏？”  
  
他在我的眼睛里看到了某种神情。他叹了口气，好像对我的人生选择感到厌烦。  
  
“不。”他说。  
  
“是的，”我说，“因为他是唯一试图这样做的人，他也是唯一一个这么做了还全身而退的人。”


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

“我们已经把范围缩小到了八个人，”艾弗斯说，“身高、发色，行踪，全都符合你的描述。你走运了，这八个人里面有五个有犯罪记录，而且他们当中的每一个都曾经一次或多次被监控摄像头拍下来过。我从数据库里调出了他们的照片。怎么样，有任何熟悉的面孔吗？”

艾弗斯单手握着那叠照片。他转动手腕，掌心向下，做了一个精准的发牌动作。照片像扑克牌那般在桌面上摊开，一张张陌生的面孔呈现在我的眼前。但我根本没朝它们看上一眼。

“你要找的人是不可能被监控摄像头拍到的，”我告诉艾弗斯，“他太聪明了。”

“没人有那么聪明，”艾弗斯反驳我，“只要一个人有过违法行为，就一定留下过记录。”

“他不会，”我肯定地说，“有一次，他无意中对我提到他选择那个代号的原因。你知道吗？蜂鸟是世界上唯一能够逆向飞行的鸟类，而红喉是其中最常见的品种。它有蛰伏状态，和动物的冬眠很类似。它的寿命非常短，移动速度却很快。它的新陈代谢是所有动物中最快的。”

“你只剩下十五分钟来让我相信这个故事，你却决定把其中的三分之一的时间用来谈论一种鸟？这不是国家地理频道，而是谋杀案调查。介绍一只蜂鸟的习性不会让你逃脱指控。”

我盯着他看了一会儿，没作声。

“好吧，”艾弗斯不耐烦地说，“就算你能告诉我关于蜂鸟的一切，这和我们要找的那个人又有什么关系？”

“这说明了他这个人，”我说，“泄露了关于他的一些情况。难道你还没明白吗？我们这类人从来不随机选择任何东西。他选择了蜂鸟，而不是蜂鸟选择了他。一切都是相互关联的。”

艾弗斯审视着我，摇了摇头。“你知道我怎么认为的吗？你在耍我。你从坐下来开始就没有一句真话。他告诉你的，嗯？十分钟前你说你从未见过这个人，现在你却想让我相信你们无话不谈。既然你从未见过他，你又是怎么和他说上话的？而且，他还主动谈到了自己的代号？”

我望向他，他皱起眉头盯着我的脸，就像我的眼睛泄露了答案，而他并不喜欢这个答案。

“……你会把我看作是一个变态的。”我粗哑地说。

艾弗斯把椅子朝后推，人向后靠，拉开我与他之间的距离。我还要说什么，他严厉地打出手势制止我。他站起来，绕过桌角踱了几步，然后才回我跟前。他把手伸向录音机所在的位置。我看着那只戴着尾戒的手按住其中一个键，停顿两秒，然后回到桌沿。录音带停止了转动，艾弗斯朝我投来责备的眼神。他扯了扯脖子上的领结，仿佛那条领带在突然之间变得很紧。

我再次开口，如同完全没有被打断过：“当你了解了一个人所用的枪，你就能了解这个人。而一旦这种情况持续一段时间——比如说，十年——你就能了解到关于这个人的一切。”

“这是胡扯。”艾弗斯立刻说道。

我没有与他争论。“给我看你的枪。”我说。

艾弗斯警觉地望着我，我咧开嘴，朝他晃了晃手铐。他的胳膊落到腰间，朝后一带，外套下摆被掀开了，露出插在腰带上的枪。艾弗斯仍然坐着没动，手肘架起，掌心放在大腿上。我的视线掠过他的枪，他轻蔑地哼了一声，外套下摆重新落下来，遮住露出一半的枪身和枪柄。

“短管左轮，”我刻意对他笑了笑，“便装警探喜欢用的枪。这枪方便携带而且隐蔽，拥有它的人不喜欢高调入场，更乐意低调、巧妙地解决问题。如果你掏出来的是MEU半自动，那就泄露了你曾经是个海陆，还在警局待过，不过我猜左轮只是你的备用枪，MEU才是主力。”

“不赖，”艾弗斯说，“但任何一个知道我档案的人都能说出这些。你就只有这点能耐吗？”

“还有，”我说，“这不是你的枪。”

“狗屎。”艾弗斯说。

“这不是你的枪，”我说，“我可以自负一点，推测你是因为料到我们会有这场谈话，所以才不带自己的枪，但你不是临场退缩的人。你没法带自己的枪，因为你的枪不见了。”

“闭嘴，”艾弗斯厉声说，“这不是关于我的，而是关于你。你们换的不仅仅是枪，对吧？”

我抿住唇，不想回答这个问题。“他是怎么‘无意中对你提到’的？”艾弗斯慢吞吞地说，“又是怎么‘泄露’的？不说话了？承认吧，你们见过面。你知道他是谁。你只是在撒谎。”

比起这种“你骗了我”的表演，我更想知道这种前后矛盾的表现是怎么回事。我认识艾弗斯很长时间了，他没这么浅薄。尽管他常常表现得像是一个可以愚弄的对手，但我清楚他不是。

“怎么？”或许我太长时间不说话了，艾弗斯开口。

“你今天的表现太反常了，”我说，“刚才你还不相信有这么个人存在，现在你又想让我承认我见过他。这种掏枪的表演，这场谈话，还有这个地方，全都有些不对劲。那些要带走我的人怎么还没来？你在隐瞒什么？半个钟头的时间限制是怎么回事？让我来猜猜看——你们还有一个嫌疑人，在另一个房间里。你们想看看我们谁先屈服，还有，我们到底谁在说谎。”

“天方夜谭。”他冷嘲。

“是吗？”

“看来是我太心慈手软，”他的手探向录音机，“短暂的放风时间结束了，杀手先生。”

“等下，”我在他即将按下那个键之前说道，“想知道我们还交换了什么？按下那个键你就听不到了，而且我也不确定你的上司喜欢听。听着，我没见过这个人的脸，但我和他上过床。”

艾弗斯摇摇头。“你真是满嘴狗屎，”他说，“假如不是看在你救过我一命——”

“我知道你怎么想，”我没有听完便打断了他，“但这是真话。”

艾弗斯打量着我，满脸的不赞同。“往下说。”

“事情是逐渐升级的，”我说，“我们交换的起初是枪，然后是目标，继而是上床的对象，最后变成了身体，也就是——”我停下来，有意地忽略艾弗斯对此的反应，“——性。”

“我在听。”

我想了想自己刚才说的话。“对，”我点了点头，“如果真的有另一个人在另一个房间里，你可以告诉他我说过这话。我把我的勃朗宁留给了他，而我必须用他的枪完成下一次任务。”

艾弗斯坐直身体，摁下卡式录音机。

“那么你做了什么？”艾弗斯问道。

我没有急着回答。“你知道让另一个人指定你的武器，这意味着什么吗？”我对他笑笑，尽管他望向我的神情里并没有一丝被我的笑容所打动的迹象，“一切都环绕着它被决定下来了——目标，手法，时机和逃生路径。这把枪有固定的射击距离，这意味着我对目标的选择变得非常有限；没有了消声器，它会变得过于响亮，这意味着我必须谨慎选择我动手时的地点。”

艾弗斯听得入了神。他想要说些什么，我抬起手制止了他。

“当我决定在下一票里用上这把枪的那一刻，当我决定接受这个陌生人的邀请的时候，”我边回想边说，“我便知道，我必须围绕着它制订一个计划。要知道，这把枪，他不是在心血来潮的情况下选中它的，而是完全经过深思熟虑的。这个机灵鬼，他是在故意给我出难题。”

“何以见得？”艾弗斯问道。

“他留给我的那把枪是近距离武器，威力够大，但不够隐蔽。它看似有十二发子弹，可是开了第一枪以后，我就有暴露的危险，如果我不得不开第二枪，逃生的机会就已经离我远去了。如果我要用它杀死一个人——注意，是如果——我必须离得足够近，而且我只有一次机会。”

艾弗斯在等我说下去，我却沉默下来。他抬起眼睛望着我，他手中的钢笔在纸上停住了。

“所以，那次接活我格外地挑挑拣拣，”我点点头，“花了三个多星期我才确定下一个目标。”

艾弗斯笑了。“而那是谁？”他问。

我咧了咧嘴。“你不会知道的，”我说，“我还没绝望到开始透露名字的地步呢，艾弗斯。”

“让我换个说法，”艾弗斯对我眨了眨眼，“你选择了一个什么样的人，史丹利先生？”

“这下好多了，”我毫不忸怩地朝他亮出牙齿，或许一个被询问的囚犯不该这么狂妄自负，但是管它呢，反正我已经坐在这里了，“你问错了问题，艾弗斯，而这正是你升不了职的原因。重点不在于我选择一个什么样的人，而在于另一方——我的同行——要的究竟是什么。”

“你什么意思？”

“我花了三个星期才明白过来，”我说，“他之所以指定的是这把枪，是因为他想要近距离地看到我。我说的不是面对面的那种看见，这只是一种修辞。在碰见这个人之前，我从来不采取近距离平射（point blank）的手法去射杀一个人，离得太近，风险太大，容易暴露过多，你明白吗？我更喜欢狙击枪——保持距离，一次解决，从容撤退。但这个人，他想让我暴露出自己，他知道这把枪只有一种用法，他要拉近我与目标之间的距离，或者说，与他的距离。在我完成这一票以后，他会通过我留下的现场而看见我。这种看见同样也是point blank的。”

“我有种感觉，”艾弗斯沉思着说，“接下来我要听到的东西将会很有趣。”

“于是我对自己说，去他妈的，你要见我，是吗？那就让你看见我好了。”我耸耸肩，“我可以保守行事，但我决定反其道而行之。有人想雇杀手去对付一个军火商，他患有多种化学物过敏症，如果不想暴露我自己的话，我不仅不能使用古龙水，不能洗澡，不能在皮肤上留下一丁点儿纺织物纤维，我甚至都不能穿衣服。偏偏雇佣我的人是他的死敌，他希望这个男人死于枪子儿，而不是过敏症。这也就是为什么，这趟棘手的活一直没人接。想起什么了吗？”

“汤马斯•布莱克本，”艾弗斯说，“那是你？英国情报机构怀疑过，但他们找不到证据。”

“无可奉告，”我说，“总之，我不仅接了那趟任务，还完成了它。我一点也没打算低调，与之相反，我做得非常过火。只有把枪给我的那个人明白我是怎么干的，而他会非常惊讶的。”

“来吧，别卖关子了，”艾弗斯说，“你干了什么？”

“我和那家伙不仅离得很近，还全身赤裸，”我说，“我是说连毛巾都没裹的那种赤裸。枪是事先藏好的，我要做的只是拿到它，躲过那家伙的保镖，绕到他的身后，确保我离他足够近而他什么也没有觉察到。事情很顺利，我只用了一发子弹——我是在土耳其浴室动手的。”

艾弗斯愕然而笑。“你这个自负的杂种。”他说。

“当这桩新闻上了报纸，”我解释道，“蜂鸟先生就会看见我的每一步，就像那是他自己干的一样。他们查不出是谁，但查出了我所使用的武器，这些他也会知道。我完成了他的要求，这意味着我有资格玩这个游戏。我不记得过了多久，大约一个星期吧，我当时在一个小镇过着平静的生活，他们以为我是个管道工——我突然收到了一张明信片，明信片的画面是——”

“一只采蜜的蜂鸟，”艾弗斯说，“我猜对了吗？”

我点点头。“我们就这样建立起了联系，”我说，“明信片上的蜂鸟的品种每一次都不一样。而这个特定品种的蜂鸟的最近发现地——你知道总有人把这种东西贴到网上？观鸟爱好者协会什么的——就是我们换枪的地点。不过第一次，在我收到那张明信片的时候，这一切还没有定下来。我只是按明信片上的地址把枪寄回，这完全是一种本能，是我第一件想到的事。”

“就这样？”艾弗斯怀疑地看着我，“你就这么原封不动地把枪送回？”

“哦，”我回答，“我润滑了那支枪。”

“你什么？”

“你知道，我给那把枪做了全套的护理，”我说，“就是惯常的那一套——拆枪，清理枪膛，上润滑油，确保弹簧和膛线没有磨损，只不过我可能做得更仔细一些——我润滑了那支枪。”

“史丹利，”艾弗斯的表情依然震惊，“我不记得我以前说过没有，但你真是个肮脏的混蛋。”

“谢谢夸奖。”我回答。

_第一次交换_

_他确实做了。这是要求精细的工作，所以他做得很慢。他挑了一个独处的夜晚，在地下室的工作台旁边坐下来完成。他喜欢拆枪，安静地做这件事总能让他找到某种安慰，尤其是在经历惊心动魄的任务以后。这个型号不好对付，和它的主人一样，打开它时需要找到准确的槽口，从左向右一扭，然后温柔地推出——他的手指碰到了连接销，连接销被取下以后，滑套便可以从枪身剥离。“你很难找到，对吧？”他拨了一下连接销，自言自语。它像一个大铜钉那样靠在桌面上，在他的指腹下滚动。他小心地拆出弹簧和导杆，导杆松开后，枪管露了出来。这是最后的阵地，膛线清楚而又完全，似乎在对他述说这件礼物的历史。他把所有的零件平铺开，花了些时间去打量它们。另一个人和他做过同样的事，看看这些零件就知道了。_

_这把枪被保养得很好。_

_他蘸上清洁溶剂，擦拭每个露出来的表面。扳机，击发机构和弹匣，每次只清理一个地方，然后挪到下一个，直到每一个部位都变得一尘不染。轮到枪管的时候，他把金属丝刷子深深地插进枪膛，弹药的残留物立刻使得清洁刷表面蹭成了灰色，粗糙的刷毛磨过他的手指。但他并没有加快速度。他之所以要在把这个小东西送回去以前清洁它，不是为了抹掉自己的罪证，实际动机恰恰相反。这样把手伸进另一个人的枪膛几乎相当于是在挑逗了。他得先让刷子的其中一头沾上溶剂，不需要多，只要几滴，把它弄湿，然后将它平稳地、一丝不苟地伸进枪膛窄细的内部，一直探到最深处，让溶剂均匀地碰触到枪管内每一处，停顿片刻，转动手腕——需要被清理掉的烟尘会附着在刷毛的缝隙中。他把它轻柔地抽出来，再重复一次，直到抽出来的刷子变得干净为止。那家伙会倒抽口气还是勃然大怒？他短暂地容许自己猜想。_

_最后，他在金属的表面铺上一层润滑剂，将它抹开。只是薄薄的一层，让活动部件重新泛起了光泽。他的手指掠过两瓶可以选择的枪油，但他最后选的是气味较大的那一支。他要对另一个人宣告他的存在，让这个气味伴随对方入梦，它会在几天内都挥之不去，并且从此以后让那个人联想到把他们联系在一起的秘密和谋杀——现在，他可以以相反的顺序组装枪支了。_

“你在多久后收到了回信？”艾弗斯摇头，“我真不敢相信我用了这个词。‘回信’，操。”

“噢，没多久，”我连想都没想，“他也送回了我的枪。你还记得吗？那把勃朗宁？”

“我倒是希望自己能忘掉，”艾弗斯一本正经地说，同时白了我一眼，“你动了他的枪，而他的回应只是乖乖把你的玩具送了回来？我是说，作为一个同行，这也未免太大度了。”

“他可一点也不乖，”我觉得好笑，“知道他干了什么吗？他把我的枪的序列号磨掉了。”

艾弗斯吸了口气，好像我描述的事情让他牙疼发作了似的。“没错，”我说，“我不知道他是怎么干的——有好几种方法划过我的脑海——但他确实把序列号抹得一干二净。原本有序列号的地方光秃秃的，变得刮手。这绝对不是无心的——他本来可以把那块地方打磨干净的，但是他想让扎手。这是对我润滑了‘他的’枪的回敬。他基本上等于把它扔到了我的脸上。”

“我觉得他干得不错。”

“对，你当然会这么说了，”我没把艾弗斯的回答当回事，“这就是第一次换枪的经过。现在你相信有这个人了吗？半小时刚好用完，你的决定是什么？把我交给那群猎犬还是听下去？”

艾弗斯抬起手腕看了看表，叹了口气。“该死，”他说，“算我上了你的当。说下去。”

可是我并没有马上往下说。“回答我一个问题，”我说，“然后我才会把故事说完。在另一个房间里是不是有人和我一样在接受盘问？你不需要告诉我他是谁，只需要回答是还是不是。”

“——是的。”艾弗斯忿然说道。


	3. Chapter 3

  
艾弗斯打开自己的那罐啤酒，把我要的无糖可乐推了过来。  
  
“谢谢。”我说。戴着手铐打开一个易拉罐是有点困难，不过我这几天已经找到诀窍了。

“自动贩卖机的货色，用不着谢我，”艾弗斯说，“但你欠我五块钱。”

“从这里出去以后，”我啪地打开易拉罐，对他亮了亮我手里的拉环，“我会还给你的。”  
  
艾弗斯轻蔑低哼了声。“你知道，我搞不懂你这个人，”他说，“对，顶尖杀手的收入都不错，有的甚至能过奢华的生活。我知道一些家伙，他们年年去瑞士滑雪，他们在游艇俱乐部用假名登记，但这里面不包括你。你没有挥金如土的爱好。你从不沾染赌博或海洛因。事实上，你把同一件衣服穿上十年，你落脚的地方都是小镇，你住的房子漏水，所有认识你的人都以为你是个管道工。不是为了钱，也不是为了女人，那你干嘛干这行呢？”  
  
“你说的那些家伙，我也认识，”我慢条斯理地说，“他们现在都在监狱里。”  
  
“所以你是为了不坐牢才把日子过成这样？”艾弗斯说，“这也未免牺牲太大了。”  
  
我仔细想了想他说的话。“不，”我说，“这只是一种习惯：尽量别把别人牵扯进来。过这种人生是我的事，没必要让其它人为此付出代价。干我们这行，与人结交会带来风险，这点你也明白吧。如果我有你说的那种爱好，而且每天想着怎么享受人生的话，我可能早就死了。”  
  
“就算这样，也没必要干这行，”他说，“以你的能力，所有的安保公司都会抢着要你。”

“我敢打赌你对另一个家伙也发表了同样的演讲，”我说，“他是怎么回答你的？让我猜猜。他不会叫你去吃屎，因为他认识你的时间还不够长，而且——他也还没受够别人的废话。”  
  
艾弗斯乐了。“这一招不错嘛，”他说，“我再告诉你一遍：不管你怎么尝试，我是不会告诉你另一个人的任何信息的。你最好还是放弃吧，老朋友，多想想你自己目前遇到的麻烦。”  
  
“我正在想，”我回答，“今天你想知道什么？我准备好了。”  
  
“告诉我关于第二次交换的事。”艾弗斯说。  
  
“大约六个月后，第二次交换才发生，”我说，“我不知道为什么，也许他被什么事情缠住了，也许他陷入了某种麻烦，也许他接手了一项花费的时间特别长、特别棘手的任务。我能想到的其中一个可能性是监狱。所有在这个时间点上被捕的人，只要是干我们这行的，我都去看过了，但他们没有一个像是我要找的人。不是年龄不对，就是作案手法对不上。我已经找遍了我能想到的所有地方，再找下去，就得暴露我自己了。于是我只能放弃了这个想法。”  
  
艾弗斯停住笔，望向我，我没有等待他问出下一个问题。  
  
“而我，决定换一种生活，”我说，“在这六个月里，我一直在精进自己。我买了辆二手的拖车，吃住都在车里，然后定期去靶场练习。我学了潜水，我甚至还请了一个滑翔伞教练。我学会了开小型飞机。我停止来者不拒地接活，而把着眼点放在新的委托究竟能不能让我学到什么。由于我的要求日益挑剔，来找我的活变得越来越少，到最后，我几乎变得无人问津。”  
  
“但你变了，”艾弗斯插了一句，“我的意思是，变得更出色。”  
  
“找我的人越来越少，”我告诉他，“但他们报的价格越来越高。很快我就发现，我干一趟活的钱是过去的三到五倍，甚至更多，我不需要接那么多的任务也能够维持生活。于是我开始有选择地接受委托——我戒了酒，如果说过去我在不出任务时还喝一点，那么现在则完全不喝了。我不再亲自去见我的委托人，也不让他们直接来找我。我找了份工作，确保大部分的收入都可以找到合理的解释。我租了一个保险箱，我雇佣了一名律师，操，我甚至开始交税。”  
  
“如果我没记错的话，”艾弗斯悠悠地提醒我，“大概也就在这时，你引起了我们的注意。你杀掉的不再是些小角色，史丹利，因此你也不能指望人们轻易地把你忘掉。在这座城市里出现了一个新的杀手，一个讨厌的、我们捉不住的家伙，大伙是这样说的。没人知道他长什么样子，只知道他所使用的化名——The Protagonist——从那时起，你一直一帆风顺，对吧？”  
  
“只是学会了规避风险而已，”我冲他做了个鬼脸，“我一直仰仗自己还有几分能力，过着随心所欲的生活，从来不规划过未来，也没有想过万一失手了怎么办。到手的委托我就接，并不去不想太多。是酒吧里的那个家伙迎头给了我一棒，让我清醒了，我知道自己远远算不上最好的，而且我过去的那种日子幼稚而且可笑。他的能力不在我之下，但他明显比我谨慎得多。”  
  
“真不知道这对你来说算是好事还是坏事，”艾弗斯说道，“后来呢？”  
  
“就在我彻底地改头换面并且稳定下来的时候，”我顿了顿，“我接到了第二张明信片。”

“哈，”艾弗斯干巴巴地回应，“时机正合适，对你来说。”  
  
“明信片上只有一个网站的地址，”我有意无视了艾弗斯的嘲讽，“打开网址，我看到了一个专门记录蜂鸟迁徙地的网站。我打开的页面是一幅地图。在页面的最上角有登录框，我想了想，输入了hummingbird这个账户名，用我们第一次碰面的日子作为密码。我进去了，在我的个人账户页面里是一张新的地图，和之前的那一幅一模一样，只不过上面除了小红点以外还有一些人手加上去的蓝点。我把鼠标移到第一个蓝点上，时间、坐标和蜂鸟种类显现出来。”  
  
“这很聪明。”艾弗斯评论道。  
  
“非常，”我同意了他的话，“而且也很隐蔽。如果蜂鸟的类型与明信片上的一致，证明会面可以继续，而如果不一致的话，他是在告诉我有什么地方出了错——我会立刻注销账户，抹掉我们联系过的所有痕迹，并且改换身份，而他也会做同样的事情。不用说，交换也会取消。”  
  
艾弗斯沉思着点头。“说说那次交换的事。”他说。  
  
“唔，我是开车去的，”我说，“因为不确定会发生什么事，我在出发前采取了一系列的预防措施——就是你能想到的那些。车是用一个假名字租的，预订旅店则用的另一个。我把车子加满了汽油，还事先检查了导航系统。别用这种表情看着我，换做是你你也会这么做的。”  
  
“我看不见得，”艾弗斯说，“你们干这行的都是疑心很重的家伙，对吧？”  
  
“疑心能保住我的命，”我对他咧嘴一笑，“哦还有，我租的是家庭式旅游车，车尾箱能轻松塞进一个成年人，这还是保守估计的情况下。我还带了绳子、铲子和电筒——开玩笑的。”  
  
“操，差点就唬住我了，”艾弗斯啧了一声，“如果你杀了那家伙，我还真不知道该不该高兴。”  
  
我不解地看着他。  
  
“你听起来需要一个朋友，”他说，“任何人都需要。我不知道，有时候我觉得，也许你和那家伙找到了彼此是件好事。这家伙就像你的稳定剂或者别的什么，一种阻止你催化的东西。”  
  
“你的意思是——”  
  
“他拉了你一把，”艾弗斯直截了当地说，“遏制了你暴虐的那一面。在你身上一直有种不稳定的因素，假如不是这个人出现了的话，你可能会变成又一个无法控制的家伙，我见过很多像你一样的人，有的比你还要出色，他们最后都迷失了。漫无目的的生活让他们最终失去了方向。他们会接超出自己能力的委托，使用过度的、无必要的暴力，只是为了找点儿刺激。”  
  
我瞧了瞧他。“你人不错，艾弗斯，”我说，“以干这行的人来说，你甚至算得上有良知。”

他扯了扯嘴角。“谢谢夸奖。”他讥讽地说。  
  
“但别再用这种口气说话，除非你了解你正在谈论的是什么，”我平静地对他说，“不管怎么样，大约两小时的车程以后，我到了那地方。那是个停车场，对面是家快餐店，外表看起来非常普通。我把车停下，去买汉堡，我回来的时候，车还在那儿，没有被动过的迹象。我打开车门，坐下来，看了看镜子里的自己，深呼吸。停车场仍然停满了车子，很难看出哪一辆属于我要找的人。我把装着食物的纸袋放在副驾驶座位上，打开手套箱，里面的东西果然被人取走了。”  
  
艾弗斯打了个手势，让我停下来以便他写完最后几个字。  
  
“现在手套箱里躺着一个信封，”我停了停，望着自己的交握在一起的手指，“我甚至不用打开它，便能大致猜到里面是什么。我相当肯定我走开的时候把车子锁上了，然而这对于红喉蜂鸟来说似乎算不上什么。这已经是第三次了——第一次是我公寓里的密码锁，第二次是慕尼黑的那个保险箱，第三次则是我的车子。除了是个杀手以外，我们的蜂鸟先生还很会开锁。”  
  
“枪是偷来的。”艾弗斯大胆地推测。  
  
“有可能，”我说，“不过这件事情对我来说没有什么帮助。失窃枪支的案件太多了，你和我都知道其中的一些失主永远不会报案——这些枪要么根本就没有合法的牌照，要么牵涉到其它案件。透过这一点去找出他是谁简直是大海捞针，他肯定也知道。不，我还没有那么蠢。”  
  
艾弗斯嗤了一声。“那么你有什么好主意？”  
  
“既然完成了交换，我应该把车开走，”我自顾自说下去，“我没有那么做。正相反，我去了旅馆。我登记入住，放好行李，给了吧台那家伙足量的小费，让他告诉我镇上有哪些像样的酒吧。他告诉我的第一个名字就是Violetear[1]，这不可能是种巧合，Violetear恰好是——”

“——一种蜂鸟的名字。”  
  
“有人回去以后做了功课嘛，”我赞许地点点头，“我走进那间酒吧，要了瓶啤酒，装作百无聊赖的样子待在吧台边，看看有没有人来和我搭讪。其实我没有固定的计划，有的只是一种直觉。有人和我搭话，但他们都不是我要找的人，我喝完第一轮，放下小费，准备要走的时候，有个醉鬼撞了我一下。他喃喃直起身道歉，而我看出他远没有那么醉。无所谓，反正我也是来找乐子的，至少今天晚上不算白来。他请我喝了下一轮，我们渐渐聊了起来——”  
  
“噢，拜托。”桌子对面的那个FBI说，往上翻了翻眼睛。  
  
“我告诉他我是个从纽约来的摄影师，是到蓝岩度假村来看蜂鸟的，他笑了。我问他什么事情这么好笑？他说，两天以前，我和一个家伙睡过觉，他也是到这里来看蜂鸟的，至少他是这么对我说的，他当时就站在你现在站的位置上。这种事情发生的机率有多大，嗯？我立刻揪住他的领子，往里摁住他的气管，我的反应大到把他吓了一跳。这个你勾搭上的家伙长什么样？我急切地问。我不知道，他气喘吁吁地说。你可以猜到我当时的反应。我死死盯着那家伙的脸，压下声音，告诫他别对我撒谎。他支吾起来，然后说了真话。‘我们是在这里聊起来的，那人带我去了他的房间。在我操他的时候，他蒙住了我的双眼。我当时以为这是某种情趣，于是随他去了，再加上我也喝得太醉——’他露出自以为看穿我的笑容，‘——我没想到你有这种喜好。这让你兴奋吗？喂，喝完这一轮以后，你想要去看看我的房间吗？”  
  
“操。”艾弗斯说。  
  
我随之一笑，表示艾弗斯的反应是完全可以理解的。  
  
“我突然有了个主意，把它叫做心血来潮吧，”我继续讲完那天晚上的事，“我放开那家伙，鼓励地朝他笑了笑，以示我刚才不过是闹着玩。‘这个和我一样来找蜂鸟的家伙，’我说，‘是否给过你他的电话号码？你还留着那号码吗？’哦，当然了，他回答，好像我质疑的是他的雄性魅力。这狗娘养的。我简直可以想象出两晚之前，他是怎么纠缠另一个人的。”  
  
艾弗斯等了两秒，终于失去了耐心。“后来呢？”他说。  
  
“进来的时候他们收走了我的东西，”我晃了晃手铐，让手铐的轻微碰撞声补充我的话，“不然我就会给你看我的钱包了。那张字条现在还在我的钱包夹层里，上面的号码早就已经失效了，我只是出于习惯还带着它。字条虽然是留给那个白痴的，但号码却是留给我的，最上面写着几个字：‘打给我’。”  
  
“我看接下来发生了什么事都不需要问了，”艾弗斯古怪地看着我，“你打了过去。”  
  
“不是马上，”我陷入回忆，纠正自己似的摇了摇头，“我是在夜深时分才拨打那个号码的，在我要做的事情做完以后。”

  
_**第二次交换** _  
  
_他等待着，在两次长而突兀的铃声过后，电话接通了。一个陌生的声音响了起来。_  
  
_“怎么？”_  
  
_“不赖，”他说，“我是说‘打给我’这一招，还有蒙住眼睛什么的。那家伙对你印象深刻。”_  
  
_“那么你喜欢他咯？”对方顿时回答，“我猜他也是你的类型。”_  
  
_“喜欢？”他故作惊讶地倒吸了口气，声音有意大得能让另一个人听见，“你是说我应该喜欢他而不是和他上床？糟了（Yikes）。我可能做了比喜欢他更过分的事——我杀了他。”_  
  
_“不，你没有。”_  
  
_“好吧，我撒谎了，”他满不在乎地改口，“我操了他，用他操你的方式。”_  
  
_另一头的呼吸似乎停滞了半秒，他很想看看那张脸上此时会是什么表情。“知道我现在在哪吗？”那个声音半晌后才开口，轻柔但冷静，“Oleg Karsakov，我在他的卧室，他的床边。今晚的月光不错，我给自己放了张唱片。不是歌剧，没那么戏剧性，只是爵士乐而已。”_  
  
_他屏住呼吸，不知道为什么，那冷静的声音让他感到两种矛盾的特质：易碎而又危险。_  
  
_“怎么不说话了？”另一个人戏谑地问，“他的尸体就在我跟前，而且我正穿着你送给我的胸衣枪套[2]——这难道不是你把这件礼物送给我的目的吗？让我选中Karsakov作为目标？老Oleg喜欢男人为他精心打扮，所以我现在除了一件胸衣以外什么也没穿，我找到了适合你送的这件胸衣的枪，杀手先生，我希望你对此满意。告诉我，你考虑过和我交换目标吗？”_  
  
_“我们换枪，但我们不是朋友，”他嘶哑地说，“记住：在这一切结束以后，我会杀了你。”_

_“难道没有这一切，”另一个人揶揄，“你就不会杀了我？”_  
  
_“在我找出你是谁，”他回答，“我还没有心思做到那一步。”_  
  
_电话里的陌生人从喉咙里笑了一声。“你收到了我拿去交换的东西吗？”_  
  
_“是的，”他说，“我正看着它。”_  
  
_“找到适合它的枪，史丹利，”那人说，“还有考虑一下我刚才的提议——我不是在说交换客户，那太疯狂了，你不会喜欢的——但如果我们只是交换目标，客户不需要知道这一点。”_  
  
_“我会让你知道的，”他心不在焉地回答，“还有什么要说的吗？”_  
  
_“为什么你这次拿来交换的不是枪？”_  
  
_“找到合适的枪比找到合适的目标更难，你肯定听说过这句话。”他的声音变得过于低沉，他不得不停下来，松开领带，以便再次让它回复自然，“你是怎么填满我送你的那件胸衣的？”_

_“你会知道的，”那人的回答让他挑起了眉毛，“晚安。噢，还有——你已经通过了面试。”_  
  
_电话断了，他合起一次性付费手机，把它扔到一旁。他低下头，看了看另一只手。他的手放在膝头上，一直握成拳头的左手此刻打开，露出了那件他一直握住的东西，而那是——_

  
  
“一颗子弹。”我告诉艾弗斯。  
  
“快闭嘴吧。”  
  
“不，是真的，”我对他说，“这就是他第二次和我交换的东西：一颗子弹。你在想，大部分人都能够根据子弹分辨出枪支的型号，对吗？这算什么难题？首先，这没有你想象的那么容易，你必须非常了解弹药和枪械型号才能做得到。其次，这颗子弹——它是人手制成的。”  
  
“他亲手做了一颗子弹。”  
  
“看起来是这样。”

“这次轮到你指定对方的用枪了，是吗？”艾弗斯观察着我，“你选了一把什么样的枪？”  
  
“我什么也没选，”他的话让我微笑了，“我是在逛枪械用品店的时候想到这个主意的。他收到的是一件胸衣，兼有枪套的功能，我瞥见过他的背影，所以大致猜到了他的尺寸。我选中它作为第二次交换的玩具不是为了侮辱另一个人——Oleg Karsakov，我想你听说过他吧。”  
  
“就这样？”艾弗斯谴责地看着我，“一个喜欢换装男孩的石油寡头？这就是你出的难题？”  
  
“既然他要近距离看看我，”我耸耸肩，“那么我也要近距离地看看他——这很公平。我在退房的时候看到了报纸，他用的是柯尔特，点四五的火力，就像猎取一只熊或者一头公鹿。但他没有打死那家伙，Karsakov是被勒死的，一滴血也没有流。当然，那家伙脸上留下了蜂鸟的印记。如果有人问我我的意见，我会猜用的是胸衣束带，或者大腿——他必须脱得足够赤裸才能靠得足够近，所以我们打平了。你想要知道真实情况？我告诉你的就是真实情况。”

“该死，史丹利，”艾弗斯抱着双臂，微愠地打量着我，“你真的干了酒吧里的那家伙？”  
  
我闭起眼。一些画面生动地浮现在我的眼前：我是如何把那具身体按在身下，凭借它动弹时的呼吸、回应和震颤去想象另一个人。当我的手指掠过对方起伏的肋骨，我仿佛是在丈量另一个人被胸衣勒紧的曲线。那天晚上我是如何半躺在浴缸里，在氤氲的热气中想着Karsakov的死自渎。我倾身向前，朝艾弗斯勾起手指。他不怎么情愿地靠近前，我将一句低语送入他的耳朵。  
  
“……是的。”我说。

TBC.  


[1] 紫耳蜂鸟

[2] Corset holster


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
“你就从来没有违反过规则？”艾弗斯问。  
  
“你什么意思？”  
  
“在这十年里，你就没有一次对自己说见鬼去吧，我要知道这个人是谁？”  
  
“没有这么做的必要。”  
  
“是吗？”艾弗斯微微一笑，“你确定？”  
  
我盯着艾弗斯的脸。是我的错觉，还是他笑起来的时候变得更讨人厌了？  
  
“如果你想说什么，就直接说出来，”我说，“我不喜欢谜语。”  
  
“别生气嘛，”艾弗斯耸耸肩，“我只是在说，你不像是一个喜欢守规矩的人。”  
  
“所以，”我讽刺地说，“我该查一查那些枪登记在谁的名下，这是你要说的吗？”  
  
“或者在换枪的时候找个地方，躲起来，”他提议，“这样你就能知道他是谁了。”  
  
“然后呢？”  
  
“什么然后？”  
  
“我知道了他是谁，然后怎么办？”我打了个手势，“杀了他？打电话给警察？还是写匿名信给他，告诉他这个世界上不小心猜到他真实身份的人又多了一个？”  
  
“好吧，”艾弗斯悻然说道，“我明白你的意思了。”  
  
“明白就好，”我说，“我树敌已经够多的了，真的不需要再多一个。”  
  
“所以你不想知道他是谁。”  
  
“做梦都想，”我说，“但不是以你说的那种方式。我不喜欢作弊。”  
  
“你是个诚实正直、循规蹈矩的家伙，只是不小心做了杀手。”  
  
“没错，”我对他笑笑，“就是这样。”

“另一个人可不是这么说的。”  
  
“什么另一个人？”  
  
“你知道，”艾弗斯神色不变，“城中的另一名杀手？和你换枪的那位？”  
  
“你在虚张声势。”

艾弗斯重重叹了一口气，好像对我不信任他感到很失望似的。他把手伸向位于我们中间的那部机器，按下其中的一个键。一个清晰到不真实的声音响起在房间里。  
  
“我想我犯的第一个错误是认为他会遵守规则。（而他没有？）他有，但仅限于前两次交换，到了第三次……”那个声音停下来，“……事情开始变得有些复杂。”  
  
艾弗斯啪地按下暂停。“具体来说，”他刻意地朝我瞧了一眼，“怎么个复杂法？”  
  
“城中的另一名杀手，和我换枪的那位没有告诉你？”  
  
“他说了。但我比较想听你的版本。”  
  
“好吧，”我说，“你猜中了一半。但我没有去追踪枪，我追踪的是人。经过前两次交换以后，他经手的目标引起了我的注意。他在Karsakov房间里说的那些话——我说不清楚，给了我某种感觉——也许他选Karsakov这样的人作为目标不是随机的。于是我做了一些调查。我去了公共图书馆，利用关键字检索，查阅了所有与蜂鸟和尸体烙印有关的谋杀案报道，着重关注那些仍未结案的。我联络了几个相熟的侦探，我甚至去找了我的线人（其中几个还是你的老熟人，信不信由你）。没多久，我找出了所有他接过的委托。这些案子散落在世界各地，而且看似毫无联系，但我渐渐找出了它们之间的共通点：他找上的人都是同一个类型的。”  
  
“何以见得？”  
  
“Karsakov遭受过两次指控，但是从未被定过罪，”我说，“当然了，他有的是钱，而且有最好的律师，而另一边只是些手无寸铁的小男孩而已。我还能给你更多的名字，他们个个迷人。这些人里有强奸犯、家暴者和恋童癖，我的直觉是对的：这不是随机的。”  
  
“你认为这是一种……”艾弗斯似乎不忍把那个词说出来，“……个人的执念？”  
  
“我不知道，”我回答得很谨慎，“但现在既然我知道他喜欢对付什么样的人，我就能大致猜到他会接哪种委托。这对于找出他是谁很有帮助，你不这么认为吗？”  
  
“想不到你也有心软的时候。你这是在替他操心？”  
  
“艾弗斯，”我说，“你要是一直打断我的话，我就没法把故事讲完了。”  
  
他撇撇嘴。“你继续。”  
  
“第三次，我拿到的东西是一盒注射器，”说起这件事，我不由得放慢了语速，想看看艾弗斯是否领略到了我的意思，“一盒两支的那种。这就很有意思了。”  
  
“哦，”艾弗斯说，“另一个人终于认为你需要接种狂犬疫苗了？我太能理解他了。”  
  
我白他一眼。“是胰岛素注射液，艾弗斯，”我纠正他，“至少盒子上标明的是这样。这两支注射液看上去都是无色澄明的液体，和那种常见的处方药没有什么区别——我的意思是说，前提是你不是一个医生。在一个专业人士的眼里它们当然有区别了，但在我看来它们是一样的。这种用于皮下注射的东西，除了糖尿病患者以外，谁会去仔细研究？我说的有意思的地方在于，他想让我用这个去杀人。”  
  
“不奇怪，”见多识广的FBI插嘴说，“有时候你的同行是会使用针剂的。这种东西小巧，方便携带，而且不会弄得一团糟。更重要的是，能够伪装成意外事故。”  
  
“我有种直觉，事后也被证明是对的，”我没有理会艾弗斯的话，“在盒子里的两支针剂当中，只有一支是真正的胰岛素，另一支——如果哪个糖尿患者注射了它，他会非常后悔的，那更有可能加速他的死亡而不是推迟它。我把这东西带回家，研究了一番。这很巧妙，我只需要把药物换掉就行了，甚至不需要亲自动手。”  
  
“但？”  
  
我茫然抬头望着他。“什么？”  
  
“我的直觉告诉我这里面有个但是，”艾弗斯严厉地说，“你还是没能忍住。”  
  
“我只是感到奇怪，为什么他要选这种药？”我回答时有些恍惚，“要知道，有的针剂能够让人突发心脏病，如果他只是想跟我玩个游戏，或者给我出个难题，他应该选那种东西。但是他选取的是应用范围非常狭窄的一种类别，我查过这种药了，是针对遗传型糖尿病患者的。这也就意味着——他的心目中有特定的目标。”

“别告诉我，”艾弗斯眯起眼，“让我猜猜看——你猜中了那个目标。”  
  
“只是一个大致的范围，”我抿了抿唇，“患有I型糖尿病，恶贯满盈却又无法被定罪的性犯罪者？哪怕以纽约作为样本，符合描述的人也并不太多，这样说是不是让你很开心？打击犯罪终于有了成果？我想到的几个名字里面，只有一个各方面都符合描述，他是纽约最富有的人之一，备受尊崇，对付他简直是找死。于是我把那盒玩具塞进抽屉里，告诉自己，如果没人要杀那家伙，我也不算违背约定。”  
  
“但是委托来了。”  
  
“就在不到一周后，”我叹口气，“将近圣诞节的时候，委托确实来了。”  
  
“我大概能猜到你说的是谁，”艾弗斯想了想，“老Randolph？但是自从他坐轮椅以后，他已经足不出户好几年了。他的房子固若金汤，有专人把守，你进不去。”  
  
“无可奉告，”我说，“总之，我接了这桩委托。细节我就不拿来烦你了，因为没有哪个环节是合法的。目标注射了那支假针剂后还有三十秒钟才会死，就在那个时候，我出现在了他的面前，我不是自大到以为这样很酷，而是因为委托这桩交易的人有个奇怪的要求，要我在这三十秒内当着目标的面对他读出一份名单。”  
  
“名单？”艾弗斯奇怪地问道。  
  
“对，”我不假思索地回答，“Darrell Cain，James Miles，Paul Walberg——我还记得其中的几个名字。你要死了，我对那家伙说，有人要求我在你死前读这份名单给你。他盯着我，喘不上气，像见了鬼似的。他想要按铃找人，可是他的私人看护和按摩师已经被我弄晕了。随即就发生了我职业生涯里最奇怪的一件事。”

我停下来喝水，艾弗斯记下那些名字，我们并没有交换目光，直到我把杯子放下。  
  
“他伸手抓向我，”我心有余悸地记起了那一幕，“对于一个坐在轮椅上的家伙来说，他的力气可真够大的。‘是他告诉你的，’他上气不接下气地对我说，那张脸冷汗直冒， “只有他——只有他知道我要注射的分量和时间。’在我从事的这一行，人们死前会说各种奇怪的事，不过没有一次像那天晚上那样奇怪。‘是你，’有一秒种他盯着我，牙齿咬得咯咯响，仿佛认出我来了，‘你为什么……要回来？你带走的……是你带走的他。’他还说了几句类似的胡话，颠来倒去总是那一套。最后他冷笑了。‘是他告诉你的，’他死死抓住我的袖子不放，‘是尼尔让你来的，那个小杂种——’这是最后一句话。他的脸扭曲起来，不久他就死了。”  
  
“尼尔。”艾弗斯重复了一遍，“没有姓？”  
  
“别期望太高。我已经查过了，没有一个叫Neil Randolph的人，”我冷冷说道，“也没有园丁或司机的儿子叫这个名字。直到那个晚上，那名字是我唯一的线索，也是我距离红喉蜂鸟最近的一次。他说出那个名字的时候，我完全忘记了要呼吸。”  
  
“这个叫尼尔的幽灵，你认为它和红喉蜂鸟的过去有关？”  
  
“或许吧，”我说，“但什么都还不确定。可以追查下去的线索太少了。经历过这次事件以后，我的好奇心达到了顶点。我想知道红喉蜂鸟是谁，想知道他究竟为什么不能自己亲自动手杀了轮椅上那家伙。我简直入迷了。在第四次交换的时候，我做了件傻事。我决定藏起来，而不是如同以往几次那样按照约定离开。我躲了起来，这样一来，等到那家伙前来取枪的时候，我就能亲眼看见对方的真面目。”  
  
艾弗斯冷笑了。“而他还说他从来没有那么做过。”  
  
“我撒谎了，撒谎在我这行是家常便饭。”  
  
艾弗斯急切地坐直身体，打了个既往不咎的手势：“你藏了起来，然后呢？”

“在那通电话以后我们变得更加谨慎，交换再也没有在露天空地发生过。一般来说，碰面地点都在酒店，他用假名字预定一个房间，把东西放在房间里，然后我用万能房卡打开那个房间，找到旅行袋，取走袋子里他留给我的东西，再把我要给他的东西放进去——过程中我们不需要碰面。只是那次，我没有在拿完东西后走开，而是躲进了衣橱里，套房的主人会在四点左右回来，那时我便会知道他是何方神圣。他拿了东西就会退房，我可以等他离开后再走，整个计划万无一失。”  
  
“但是你的表情告诉我，”艾弗斯指出，“一切并没有你想象的那么顺利。”  
  
“我躲进了衣橱，”我抬手阻止他插嘴，“一切如我所料，四点钟——确切地说是在四点二十六分，有人用房卡打开了门。那家伙开门进来，挂好外套，给自己倒了杯酒，然后慢吞吞地喝完。我一直没看见他的脸，因为我不敢冒险站得离衣橱的门太近，但不管怎么样，他走向行李袋的时候，我反正是会看到他的。我听到他喝酒，冰块在瓶子里撞击。下一件我知道的事情是，一把枪隔着衣橱瞄准了我。”  
  
“而你没有看见他的样子？”  
  
“我事后也想过这件事。我猜他当即趴了下来，在地毯上匍匐前进，所以当他靠近衣柜的时候，我什么也没听到。我的计划有一个决策性的失误——我的视线只能透过衣橱门上那些横木的间隙往外看，也就是说我的视野变得非常有限，我可以看到正面走来的人，但绝对看不到在我脚边趴着的一个人。这个人拉开保险的声音我倒是听到了，在寂静的房间里那很清晰，那把枪对准的地方是我的膝盖骨。”  
  
“膝盖中枪能疼得像地狱一样。”  
  
“正是如此，”我表示同意，“因此当那个拿枪对准我膝盖的人说转过去的时候，我就乖乖转了过去。我转身面对衣柜里的一片黑暗，而他站起来拉开了衣柜门。他手中的枪终于离开了我的膝盖，却准确地顶上了我的后脑。嘘，他柔声说。”  
  
“这可大大地不妙啊，史丹利。”艾弗斯嘲笑道。  
  
“那家伙当时就站在我的身后，我的颈侧能感觉到他的呼吸。‘你就是这样遵守游戏规则的？’他说。‘你也不信任我。’我回答。‘信任是相互的，’他沉吟了一阵说道，‘如果你不能遵守我们之间的约定，那么我们还是别再继续这个游戏了。’他的语气很坚决。‘你什么意思？’一股怒火冲上我的头脑，‘你打算甩开我？’他低声一笑。‘到此为止了。’他对我耳语，‘我本来可以杀了你，你想过这一点吗？忘了交换的事，现在让我走。’我后退半步顶上那把枪，他立刻抽紧了呼吸。”  
  
艾弗斯挠着下巴上的胡须，抬了抬肩膀。  
  
“我是在玩火，”我点点头承认，“我的肾上腺素升高了，但头脑反而冷静下来。‘我已经知道你是怎么干起这行的，’我对他说，‘但是为什么，我猜不透。你把那两支针剂拿来交换，因为你想告诉我你的第一次，对吗？Nelson Wiley也是因为注射了错误型号的药物而死的，那时你才多大？我见过轮椅上那家伙了，尼尔。”  
  
“他怎么说？”  
  
“浑身绷紧了一瞬间。在此之前，他一直很放松，哪怕他正用一把枪指着我的头。我的话显然刺痛了他。‘是吗？’他的语气仍然很轻松，甚至带着些笑意，‘你又是如何干上这一行的？你的第一次是什么样子？’下一秒，枪口挪开了，但我还没来得及庆幸，一支像是注射器的东西扎上了我的脖子，然后我昏了过去。”

“这第四次交换还真是惊喜不断啊。”艾弗斯说。  
  
“我醒来的时候另一个人坐在我的大腿上，一把Mark 23沿着我的皮肤挪移，温热的呼吸贴在我的脉搏上。这是你下一次要用的枪，那人说，它还没有装上LAM和抑制器，但我相信你可以自己来——对它温柔点，这是一把新枪，还有，我拿到你的东西了，来帮个忙。我并没有意识到另一个人指的是什么，因为那声音极其轻柔自然，直到我的手被带领着抚上对方的身后。”  
  
我意味深长地沉默了一会。  
  
“那是消音器，”我后来说，“可弃置，适用于九毫米，他要我把它放入他的身体里——热辣，但也很疯狂。他一会有个活儿，就在这间酒店，得避过搜身，显然，我给他的这件东西是唯一会在搜身时让他暴露身份的，至少他是这么说的。”  
  
“在这个过程中，”艾弗斯说，“你没有看到他的脸？”  
  
“某种药物造成的短暂失明，”我肯定地给出了回答，“也许你该庆幸我还活着。”

“是啊，”艾弗斯敷衍地应道，“把后半段讲完。”  
  
“我会的，”我答道，“只要你先告诉我迈克尔·萨瑟兰是怎么死的。”


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

“你指望我相信，”艾弗斯慢条斯理地说，“你不知道迈克尔·萨瑟兰是怎么死的？”  
  
“我确实不知道。”  
  
“得了吧。”  
  
“我再提醒你一下，三天前，我在自己家一觉醒来，一群警察包围了我的房子，”我说，“那个带头的家伙踢开房门，掏出一把枪戳到我的脸上。我当然可以问他伟大的萨瑟兰先生是怎么死的，但他脸上的表情就像我弄死了他儿子刚养的仓鼠，所以我猜他不太想聊天。接下来你们就给我戴上手铐，送上囚车，关进了这里。除了你的脸以外我一个友善的活人也没见到。”  
  
“也许那家伙心情不好是因为你太难找了，”艾弗斯提醒，“你在自己家门口装了一堆移动探测器和红外线报警器[1]，谁会在自己家装那种东西？如果他知道你的后院有绊雷，楼上书房有一个狙击枪的架设点，他的心情会更不好的，以及——你害他没喝上早晨的第一杯咖啡。”  
  
“有道理，”我想了想，“这就解释得通了。一大早的没喝上咖啡真的很要命。”  
  
艾弗斯翻了翻眼睛。“就算你不知道萨瑟兰是怎么死的，”他说，“我为什么要告诉你？”  
  
“虽然我没杀他，”我热心地建议道，“但是我也许知道凶手是谁呢。”  
  
“就这样？还有别的理由吗？”  
  
“我知道迈克尔——抱歉，克罗斯比局长——希望你尽快找出凶手是谁，因为媒体这几天一直盯着你们不放。假如你告诉我萨瑟兰究竟是怎么死的，我或许能够提供一些新的思路。”  
  
“这还比较像样，”艾弗斯说，“告诉你也无妨。保险公司认为，首先起火的是床头的香薰，火苗窜起来，点燃了桌旁的报纸，然后火势迅速蔓延开来。实木地板被烧着了，壁炉也难以幸免。那几天晚上很冷，如果你还记得的话，壁炉里的火烧得很旺。很快，整个房间熊熊燃烧起来，任何一个正常人此时都会跑到屋外大声呼救，但老萨瑟兰那天晚上正好吃了足量的安眠药，什么也不知道。消防员赶到的时候已经太晚了，迈克尔·萨瑟兰是被活活烧死的。”  
  
“意外总是令人痛心。”我沉痛点头。  
  
“意外？”艾弗斯说，“这是谋杀。不管盯上萨瑟兰的人是谁，都做了长久的，精心的准备。大约在一年半以前，有人说服萨瑟兰重新修缮那所老房子，的确，它变得更豪华了，但其中的一个房间却充满了易燃的材料，足以烧死整个马戏团。我问过萨瑟兰的管家，男主人以前并不在这个房间里睡觉，也是在半年前，他才搬到这个房间里来的。你可以说这全是巧合，可是这么多巧合同一时间发生的可能性有多大？最后一个巧合是，那瓶香薰刚好就放在那个房间里，而旁边刚好有一叠报纸，还有——那天晚上壁炉里的木头够烧死一头大象的。”

“你的意思是，有人放火？那你们还等什么，逮捕这个人就是了。”  
  
“没有证据，”艾弗斯皱起眉，“而且，除了我以外，没有人支持这个说法。”  
  
“确实牵强了点，”我在艾弗斯发作前补充，“大半夜闯进一个纽约富豪的家就为了点个火？”  
  
艾弗斯没有马上回答。他弹了下烟灰，若有所思地抬头看我一眼。“你忘了我曾经是个海陆，”他说，“我认出了香薰摆放的角度。太狡猾了——这家伙不需要亲自动手，只需要知道怎么使用一把狙击枪就行。狙击枪能在两百码外把香薰点燃，接下来的事情就顺理成章了。我们要找的是一个经验丰富的内行人士，当过兵，是个出色的狙击手。我第一个想到的就是你。”  
  
“精彩，”我说，“你们就是为了这个把我请到这里来的？”  
  
“听起来很简单，不是么？”艾弗斯说，“但那天晚上，还有另一个人在那栋房子里。在失火以前，有人潜入迈克尔·萨瑟兰的家。这个人成功打开了书房里的保险箱，却在离开时触动了报警装置，萨瑟兰的保镖及时赶到，但闯入者还是逃走了。从现场留下的弹壳来看，这人在逃走时受了伤，而且还不是轻伤。最简单的理论是，这人知道萨瑟兰那天晚上会死，警察很快会布满那间屋子，所以他赶在纸包不住火——我说的是字面上的意思——以前跑去把他要的东西拿掉。问题在于，我们都不知道萨瑟兰那晚会死，他是怎么知道的？还有，他拿走的是什么？他既然能打开保险箱，又怎么会笨到触动大门的报警装置？你不觉得费解吗？”

“你是怎么想的？”  
  
“我的理论是，两个人参与了这件事。其中一个杀死了萨瑟兰，另一个只是故意留下痕迹帮对方脱罪。这两个人互相认识，”他看我一眼，“或许还密谋策划了导致萨瑟兰死亡的这一系列的巧合——但我无法证明这件事。我那天才上司认为这纯属无稽之谈，他认为凶手是同一个家伙。他的推理是，萨瑟兰看见了这家伙的脸，于是这家伙半夜回来把他的房子点了。他认为这桩案子很简单，我们只需要找一个肩膀有伤的蠢材，哦还有，他认为这个蠢材是你。”  
  
“你上司的头脑不错，”我表示赞赏，“只可惜我的肩上并没有伤。”  
  
“于是他又有了另一个主意，”艾弗斯的唇边泛起淡淡的笑意，“据他推断，萨瑟兰的保镖其实并没有打中你——毕竟那天晚上很黑，他们看错的可能性也不是没有——总之，我是被派来叫你早点招供的。至于我到底怎么让你承认这件事，他建议我拿起电话本猛敲你的头。”  
  
“那么另一个人呢？”我说，“另一个房间里的那家伙。他或许是你上司要找的人。”  
  
“我已经说过了——”  
  
“不管我说什么，你都不会告诉我另一个人的情况，明白，”我同情地点点头，“既然查不到任何结果，何不放弃呢？结束谋杀调查，保险公司会赔付损失，我重获我的自由：皆大欢喜。”

“因为萨瑟兰的儿子不肯善罢甘休，坚持他的父亲是被谋杀的，他还把消息泄露了出去，现在媒体追着我们不放，”艾弗斯心情很不好，“也许我错了，也许这两个人并不知道彼此的存在，这就更离奇了：一直没人要杀萨瑟兰，可是突然之间，这样的人就有了两个，而且这两个人都决定在同一个晚上动手？我已经把我知道的都告诉你了，说说吧，你怎么看这件事？”  
  
“也许第一个人——我是说摆弄保险箱那个——是个毛贼，和萨瑟兰的死无关。”  
  
“哈，我认为很有关系。正是由于老萨瑟兰受了这一通惊吓，才需要在躺下时吃点安眠药。”

我牢牢闭上嘴巴，不再轻易开口。

“这两桩意外环环相扣，就像一条首尾相衔的蛇，”艾弗斯继续说，“这很惊人，真的，就算我们抓到了第一个人，也只能控告他入室盗窃而已，我们还不知道他拿走了什么。要完成这桩谋杀，需要的不是一个杀手，而是两个，这两个人还必须配合无间。想起什么人了吗？”  
  
良久，我插进去一句：“……他们真的欠你一间好一点的办公室。”  
  
“我喜欢这里，”艾弗斯回道，“我已经把我的那部分说完了，轮到你了。”  
  
我必须承认，我的故事比起艾弗斯的来略微逊色。“好吧。当时如果有人开门进来，恐怕会以为我们是在玩什么性游戏，而实际上——你熟悉寝技（Ne-Waza）吗？”  
  
“柔道？”  
  
“答对了，”我说，“我对柔道不太热衷，受训的时候教官强迫我们练习过受身[2]，但也仅此而已。此人使用的是压制技，他真正所做的是限制我的行动，利用腰部和大腿的肌肉让我无法动弹。当他施力时，动作的精准和协调性令人着迷。他的体重轻于我，但他牢牢地把我固定在了床垫上。这是个危险的家伙，尽管他的外表很可能完全无害——除此以外，他的手上还握着一把枪。”  
  
“你看起来印象深刻，”艾弗斯说，“因为他是唯一一个能卸掉你的枪的人？”  
  
“原因之一，”我说，“另一个原因是他的submission技术。[3]”  
  


_第四次交换_

  
  
_他醒来时后脑勺一阵胀痛。视野的边缘发红。有人跨坐他的腰上，用自身的体重压制着他。他试探着动了一下，立刻被钳制得更紧了。压在他咽喉处的手掌，拧转他脚踝的小腿，让他无法向前挪动分毫。他尽可能地放松肩膀，平伸后背，无声地靠回到床单上。另一个人动作慵懒地坐直身，似乎接受了他的让步。可是这个人每动一下，却只是将他压迫得更紧了。_

_他的下半身几乎不能动弹，隔着手套，对方的拇指顶进他的皮肤。每当他的喉部肌肉一阵收缩，颈侧动脉便贴上对方掌心的皮革。这人刚洗过澡，身上残存着湿润的气息。在他拧转身躯想要找到一个施力点的时候，这人轻轻松松化解了他的攻势。那具灵巧的身躯跪在床上，大腿夹紧他的腰。他想用手回击，但他的其中一只手被铐在了床头。此人骑在他的身上挪动位置，胯部紧贴着他，重心却察觉不到。再次被放倒后，他气喘吁吁地倒回到床单上，垮下嘴角，朝正上方那片黑暗挑起眉毛。这家伙搏斗中的心跳仍然很慢，呼吸也没有泄露出惊慌的样子，这一点值得敬佩。他举起还能活动的那只手，表示投降。手铐终于不再疯狂地晃动。_  
  
_“如果这一切只是为了半裸着骑我，”他说，“我求之不得，用不着给我打上一针。”_  
  
_“我猜也是，”那个声音说，然后一把上了膛的Mark 23就贴上了他的大腿，“那现在呢？”_

_“这个，”他干笑了几声，“就另当别论了。你给我下药只是为了拿枪指着我的头？”_  
  
_“这是你下一次要用的枪，这把枪还没有装好LAM和消声器，但我想你自己能完成——对它温柔点，这是一把新枪。现在，既然你醒了，来帮我一把。”_  
  
_红喉蜂鸟往他的手里塞了一件东西，然后抓住他的手腕，把他的手带向自己的身后。手指所到之处，他能够感觉到对方动作中的克制，自控和边界感在另一个人的身躯里凝聚，透过他的指尖得到传达。它是长久训练的结果。有那么一瞬间他只是任由自己的手停留在那里，着迷于这种回应。所以，这就是谜语的其中一部分——跪直的膝盖，线条流畅的腰身，皮肤之下的震颤，紧实有力的肌肉。他抬起胯部朝上顶，另一个人拱起身体，警告般握紧他的肩膀。他仰起头，舌尖抵住上唇，无声地提出疑问。在他手里的是他这次选择拿来交易的物品——一枚抑制器，小巧，紧致，能够承受数百次的射击——这是他第一次杀人时所使用的东西。_  
  
_“我一会有个委托，就在这间酒店的楼上，”红喉蜂鸟的声音克制而温和，带着一点冷淡，“你的礼物是唯一会暴露我身份的东西。帮我把它藏好，除非你有别的办法保住我的伪装。”_  
  
_他想要继续追问，却恼怒地意识到自己并不想知道更多。他粗鲁地转动手腕把东西送入，那人仰起脖颈挺直身躯，却令人意外地没有叫出来。抵在他身体两侧的膝盖收得更紧，温热的身躯俯身贴上他的胸膛。他停下来，变换角度，让手中的玩具从刺探变为深入。现在他能够感觉到肌肉的推挤了，只需沉下手腕让自己进入到深处。他突然停下，在被打开的地方加入一根拇指。他得到的回应是一下轻哼，朝他挺动的双臀和贴上他胯部的枪。他暂停片刻，沉迷于绞紧他手指的身体的热度。试探一个和他一样的人的底线是危险的，但他并不想停下来。他继续送入一根又一根的手指，中途不时停下来，辨认自己的心跳，确认另一具躯体的极限。_

_在他缓慢而又近乎残酷地加入手指，撑开并且揉弄对方的内部的时候，红喉蜂鸟手上的枪贴上了他的长裤。同等分量的，同样贴近他身体的威胁几乎让他头晕目眩。他的皮带被解开，一只手拽下他的拉链。当他有三只手指在对方体内的时候，那把半自动贴上了他弹出的阴茎。枪口沿着他的会阴往上，抵住囊袋，描摹渗出液体的前端。他咬牙喘息，以往从未体验过的快感把他越缠越紧，而受制于人带来了更多的不确定。红喉蜂鸟的体内含着四根手指，被撑满了，却没有变成啜泣的一团糟。这个陌生人把他的阴茎和那把半自动握在一起摩擦，紧紧地收拢手掌，让他几乎为过度的刺激而叫出声来。对方的掌心汗湿粘稠，动作却不紧不慢，刀锋般的愉悦稳步逼近他的身体。他在红喉蜂鸟拉动套筒，让扳机从静止回到复位的时候高潮了，鲜明地感觉到那把处于击发状态的枪半裸露的结构。它随后离开他的阴茎，沿着胸膛往上，刺入他的双唇。他尝到自己的精液。他屈起手指，有意让自己的指关节在挪移时抵住对方的前列腺。汗水滴落在他的身上，紧随而至的是叫喊，另一个人的精液洒上了他的胸膛。_  
  
_那个人把手按在他的胸膛上，撑起自己，短短的胡茬擦过他的耳后。他把手抽回时顺手拧了下对方的臀部，得到短促的一笑作为回应。他的耳边传来咔哒的脆响，随后手心摸到了那把被拉回套筒的枪。衣物的抖动声自上方传来，听起来和领带有关。他四肢放松地躺在那里，空闲的那只手搭在对方腰后。那家伙俯身吻了他一下，他配合地闭上双眼。然而，在那个吻结束的一瞬间，他突然抽出枕头下面的备用枪，伸直胳膊，瞄准另一个人的心跳所在之处。_

_“你不会杀了我的。”_

_他哼了一声，丢开枪。“下次，记得在把我铐在什么地方之前先搜查屋子。”。_  
  
_“为什么是消声器？”_  
  
_“和我第一次有关，我只能告诉你这么多。”_  
  
_“如果这是道歉，那么我接受了，”红喉蜂鸟笑了，“我会查查看的。再见，史丹利。”_  
  
_脚步声离他而去。那扇门即将当着他的面关上，必须得为此做点什么。他清了清喉咙，舔湿干涩的嘴唇，然后说道——_

  
  
我必定是走神了，艾弗斯的声音过了许久才回到我的意识里。  
  
“把故事说完。为了让那家伙留在这个游戏里，你做了什么？”  
  
我抬起眼睛看看他。  
  
“我说：‘我替你解决楼上那家伙，你帮我搞定Darren Brown和他的舞会——我们交换目标。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] the infrared alarm
> 
> [2]柔道技法，在摔倒时减少对自身的伤害。
> 
> [3] 主角说One of the reasons, and he knows his way of submission。这里是一句双关。Submission是MMA的技巧之一。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章  
  
“你们要交换的是活生生的人，”艾弗斯说，“这并不困扰你？”  
  
“过期没交的电费账单才会困扰我，”我说。  
  
艾弗斯没有笑。“详细说说这次交换的事。”  
  
“我不想说。”  
  
“你说什么？”   
  
“我不想谈论这次交换的具体细节，”我说，“如果可以的话。”  
  
艾弗斯诧异不已。从这场盘问开始到现在，我一直表现得如此配合，我想他甚至都忘了我不是站在他那边的了。无论如何，我提醒了他，而此刻他的脸色并不怎么好——这还是我第一次当面拒绝他。我点头确认我的话，心中并没有丝毫愧意。  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“这个问题，”我说，“我也拒绝回答。”  
  
“难道说，”他停了停，“你杀错了目标？还是对方搞砸了你的任务？哪一种？”  
  
“你的想象力实在是太丰富了，”我回答，“上面那些情况都没有发生。”  
  
“那你就可以说了。”  
  
我看着他的脸，简单地吐出一个字：“——不。”  
  
哪怕我尽可能地言简意赅，艾弗斯还是嗅出了什么。这太讨厌了——面部神情的变化，眯起的眼角，以及搭在膝上有节奏地敲击的手指都表明他发现了什么。  
  
“喔，”艾弗斯恍然大悟，“我是说，哇哦。”  
  
“停下。”每当他用这种语气说话的时候，我就头痛。  
  
“可怜的史丹利。”  
  
“快停止。”  
  
“那家伙让你杀了一个你在正常情形下绝对不会动的人，一个哪怕考虑一下都违反了你的原则的人，我说的对吗？”艾弗斯换了种语调，介乎于虚情假意的同情与真情实感的奚落之间，“他愚弄了你的自尊，所以你不愿意谈起这件事。现在，你能不能扔下牛仔那套狗屎——哪怕只是半秒——来认真听我说话？我要找的是萨瑟兰的凶手，懂吗？我不在乎你在此之前是不是谋杀过天线宝宝，或者犯下过别的人神共愤的案子。操，如果你把我哄高兴了的话，我或许还能忘了我前几天听过的那些事——前提是你得让我高兴一下，史丹利。所以回答这该死的问题。”  
  
我瞪着他。“很精彩。”我由衷说道。  
  
“谢谢，”对方回答，“我换种问法。你之所以突然闭嘴，是因为你正和一个FBI在同一个房间里呢，还是因为你和一个对你还算友好的人类在同一个房间里？”  
  
“前者。”我说。  
  
“所以那是桩联邦罪行了。”  
  
“我可没这么说过。”  
  
“嗯哼，”艾弗斯觉得有趣，“这样吧，我们这样僵持下去也不是办法：你是没地方可去，我还想离开这个鬼地方回家去。我们各让一步如何？你不需要告诉我你和对方互换的那桩任务的情况，只需要把在任务前和任务过后发生的事告诉我。”  
  
我考虑了一下。“仅此而已？”  
  
“如假包换。”  
  
“成交。”  
  
“说说事前的准备。”艾弗斯提醒我。  
  
“一旦确认要交换，剩下的全是标准程序。我们互换了备忘录，关于如何模仿对方惯用的手法，如何在任务结束后联络，当然了，”我说，“还有怎么交收现金。  
  
“你的意思是说非法所得，”那位FBI说，“我想这才是适当的法律用语。”  
  
“观点不同而已，”我仍然保持我的好心情，“我要说的是，这些都顺利地解决了。”  
  
“哦。”  
  
“开曼群岛这四个字往往能解决很多问题。”  
  
“想象得出。”  
  
“我会以他的方式在目标的身上留下烙印，而他会尽量克制他溜门撬锁的习惯。”  
  
“看来你们相处得很好。”  
  
“麻烦在于，”我继续，“当我把任务交给他后，他该如何证明他以我的方式杀了这个人。照片和录音会留下太多线索，监控录像和目击证人更是完全不现实。我可以留在现场等救护车或是警察到来，但如果可以的话，我宁愿不要那样做。”  
  
“你们商量出了什么办法？”艾弗斯说。  
  
“邮票。”  
  
“邮票？”艾弗斯如此意外，以至于他都忘了挖苦我。  
  
“在我的书房里，有一本集邮册，在每一张邮票下面，都有一枚带血的指纹。那是唯一没有人会去检查的地方，也是最容易被忽视的地方。这些邮票很普通，并不属于珍贵的那种，如果有警察闯进我的屋子，这不会是他们首先感兴趣的东西。”  
  
“这真是太惊人了。”另一个人说。

“对于USPS来说的确很惊人，”我同意，“恐怕他们也没有想到，现如今还有如此在乎邮票的人。起初我还会把收到的指纹和目标本身的指纹作比对，久而久之就忘记了——濒死体验会让它们发生难以形容的变化。当然，我不会去比对血型，这又不是CSI，留下指纹更多的是出于信念[1]，而不是真有什么鉴证学上的意义。”  
  
“你知道吗，这个故事让人有种罪恶的乐趣，”艾弗斯皱眉说，“虽然它根本称不上正常，但你忍不住想知道接下来还会发生什么。我这样说是不是大错特错？”  
  
“别问我，我再也分不清对错了，”我放松了些，当你把秘密说出来以后，一切总是变得比较容易，“这就是事前的准备。我已经毫无保留地全都告诉你了。”  
  
“事情发展到现在，”艾弗斯评论道，“输掉游戏的后果已经不堪设想。你想过吗？”

“想过？”我好笑地说，“我从未停止去想这件事，然而——”  
  
按键跳起，打断我的话。我瞥向桌旁：这枚带子的A面走到头了。艾弗斯把它取出来，翻到另一面，再放回去，我没有继续我被中断的话语，而他也没有问下去。  
  
我沉浸在自己的思绪中，聆听钢笔笔尖在纸上沙沙地游走。最后，还是艾弗斯打破了沉默。  
  
“谈谈之后的事。”  
  
“你知道，”我直接从我想到的第一件事开始讲起，“Christian Talker这个名字真的很蠢。我入行以后见过各种类型的假名，这一个真是个中翘楚。是我的错。我当时就该察觉到的。”  
  
我没头没脑的话让艾弗斯纳闷。“察觉到什么？”  
  
“气氛。”我朝他点点头，“任务。那个晚上。都不对劲。”  
  
“你没有解决目标？”  
  
“喔，我解决了目标。解决他就像敲碎一颗核桃一样容易，算不上什么挑战。题外话，那是我经历过的最简单的一次任务。这个目标太容易对付了，你简直不明白干嘛有人要费这个劲。我可以理解有人不喜欢这家伙，但是雇一个职业杀手来杀他？未免也太小题大做。他看起来属于挨揍也不会还手的那种人，当他意识到我去他房间是干嘛的以后，他完全没有试着反抗。他都快要让我为杀他感觉到抱歉了，不，我指的不是目标，我说的是后来——也就是第二天早上——发生的事。”  
  
“第二天早上发生了什么事？”  
  
“我读了报纸，”我回答，“报纸上登着这家伙的照片。尽管更年轻些，胡子也没那么多，但我还是一眼认出，这就是我前一天晚上开枪打碎脑袋的那个人。只是在报纸上，他不叫那个可笑的假名。我先看到照片，然后读到了文章的大字标题：那标题言简意赅，重点清晰，任何有良知的美国公民都会为此而倒吸一口气。”  
  
“你有麻烦了。”  
  
“而且是大麻烦，”我不悦地承认，“我花十分钟读完了那篇文章，然后豁然开朗。这就像玩拼图游戏，这篇报道填补了我脑海里的某处空白，忽然之间，昨晚所有不合理但被我忽略的地方全都得到了合理的解释，整幅图画在一瞬间清晰明了。”  
  
“你杀的不是你以为的那个人。”

“你简直无法想象。我放下报纸，继续吃完早餐——吞下煎蛋，咽下咖啡，就像什么事情也没有发生过。等到美美地吃完一顿早餐后，我走向电话，拿起话筒，拨通了一个号码。我并没有浪费时间打什么腹稿，因为我只有一句话要说。”  
  
“你说了什么？”  
  
“‘你到底让我杀了一个什么样的人，为什么他最后对我说的两个字是谢谢？’”  
  
“该死，”艾弗斯说，“这是真的吗？”  
  
我点点头，给自己一点时间以平复呼吸。  
  
“在长久的沉默后，他回答：你最好离开那里，史丹利。我没有理会，我太生气了，没法理智地思考。‘我再问你一遍，你到底让我杀了一个什么样的人？’我又说。五秒后他一字一句地告诉我：‘你杀死的是一个六周后将要上庭作证的联邦证人，所以如果我是你，我会尽快离开那里。’我有一瞬间说不出任何话，只听到自己怒火中烧的呼吸。一个冷静的声音在我耳边说道。‘该动身了，史丹利。’”  
  
“我能明白你为什么恼火，”艾弗斯说，“你杀了一个你不想杀的人。”

“可以这么说，”我自嘲地笑了笑，“我不杀证人。我不对付弱者和手无寸铁的人。有一件事我绝不会做，就是帮助那些付得起钱的家伙解决指证他们的人。你想笑就笑好了，我知道这听起来很荒唐——信不信由你，我这种人也是有原则的。”

“我并没有打算笑你，每个人都有赖以生存下去的准则。你有，我也有，说不定红喉蜂鸟先生也有。但既然你动的是WITSEC的人，那家伙又怎么会对你说谢谢？”

“我当时并不想知道，”我咬牙说，“我唯一在乎的是怎么离开。至于红喉蜂鸟，我以后再也不想见到这个人，也不想与他扯上任何联系。对我来说，游戏结束了。”  
  
“但对红喉蜂鸟来说没有。”  
  
“——我真的应该停下来了。”我意味深长地说。  
  
艾弗斯同情地看了看我。“以为自己手握所有的牌，史丹利？”他说，“抱歉，这里是我说了算。或许我一直表现得太友好了以至于你忘了这一点。我再说清楚一些：我想知道的事，你就得告诉我，因为只有我才能告诉你红喉蜂鸟此刻的死活。”  
  
“但你们已经抓住了他，”我忍不住说，“你亲口告诉我的。他在另一个房间里。”  
  
“他确实在某个房间里，但那个房间不在这儿，而是在医院，”艾弗斯皱起眉，像是回想起了什么不快的经历，“医院的人报了警：可疑的枪伤情形。赶到现场的警员把他控制住了，并且做了初步的笔录，然而他在他们把他移交以前逃走了，现在可能已经改换了身份。你告诉我们的越多，越能尽快帮我们找到他。你比任何人都清楚他必须接受治疗，尽管他自己可能不这么想——那家伙伤得不轻。”  
  
我戴上我最无动于衷的面具，但猛然间抽紧的呼吸或许暴露了我的想法。  
  
“不？不打算说点什么？关于萨瑟兰死的那晚究竟发生了什么事？”  
  
我慢慢地吸进一口气。“他还……”在长时间的沉默后，我说，“……活着吗？”  
  
“我就是来告诉你这件事的，”艾弗斯收起了笑容，“两小时前有人在加油站看到一个男人，外貌特征与我们在找的人基本符合。他在格林威尔，用假名字付的账。三小时后，他就能到查尔斯顿，也就是我们所在的地方——假设他那时候还活着的话。我猜他的目的地是你，至于他是要来杀你还是要来救你，这我就不清楚了。”  
  
“你的数学真糟，艾弗斯，”我语气尖锐地指出，“格林威尔到这要不了五小时。”  
  
“对，但那是在司机没受枪伤，也没被通缉的情况下，”艾弗斯回答，“事实上，以这家伙的状态，我们都很震惊他还能运转。能说的我都说了，现在轮到你了。”  
  
我一言不发。他摇摇头，把手伸向录音机。我瞅准时机，趁他一时不备抓住他的手，手铐被拉扯到最大限度，晃动得像是要断掉了。我抓得很用力，艾弗斯咒骂了一句，一时动弹不得，值班巡警准备上前干预，但艾弗斯无声地对他摇了摇头。

“别让他们找到他，”我低声说，“你听见了吗？”  
  
他颇为诧异地瞧了瞧我，或许他从未见过我如此失态。“艾弗斯。”我恳求道。  
  
“我听见了，”艾弗斯同样压低声音回应，“放开，你想让外面的人都冲进来吗？”  
  
我瞟了一眼他身后那个巡警，那家伙的手一直稳稳地放在佩枪上，但脸色渐渐变得发白。我在那年轻人按下枪套的暗扣时松开了手，艾弗斯重重跌回到椅子上。他的沉默值得敬佩，反倒是他身后的那家伙用力吐出了一口气。这如释重负的声音提醒了我，我朝艾弗斯投去一个眼神，后者蓦然失笑，然后无奈地叹了一口气。  
  
“警官，”艾弗斯头也不回地命令道，“劳烦你出去一下。”  
  
“可是他刚才——”守在房间里的另一个人吃惊地抗议。  
  
“出去。”  
  
直到房门关上，那个身穿制服的家伙走出房间，我才重新放松下来。这时，我感觉到腕部的一阵刀割似的刺痛。艾弗斯看到我手腕上新近扯出的血痕，骂了一句。  
  
“说吧，”他压着怒火，“让我把那家伙支走肯定有什么要告诉我吧。我正等着。”  
  
“这不是为了我，而是为了你。”  
  
“鬼话。”  
  
我镇定自若地理了理袖口，坐了回去，仿佛刚才的方寸大乱只是种伪装。  
  
“干嘛这么着急，探员先生？你有什么没告诉我？你见过他，我想。他还趁机偷了你的枪。所以——”我停下来，观察他的表情，“——你和我一样急于找到他。”  
  
艾弗斯浑身一僵，摇了摇头。“你什么也不知道，白痴，”他恨恨说道，“这不是为了我，也不是为了那把该死的枪，忘掉你可怜的自尊心。红喉蜂鸟其实是——”  
  
即使他的反应在我意料之中，但也过于强烈了。这几句话也有些费解。我等他说下去，他却中途住了嘴。他沉默下来，避开我的视线，悻然把手伸进长裤口袋。他把掏出来的烟盒拍到桌上，当着我的面把烟点燃。我平静地接受了这步和棋。

艾弗斯抓过我的杯子，往里弹烟灰。我避开他的目光，转而把手铐压在桌面上。  
  
良久，我打破了沉默。“——他为什么要跑？”  
  
“我还指望你能告诉我呢，”艾弗斯耸了耸肩，“他偷了我的枪，在医院打伤了两个人，现在不知去向。如果你知道他会去哪儿，可能会找谁，最好现在就说出来。”  
  
我叹口气。“好吧，”我说，“回到交换目标这件事，我还没有把最后的部分讲完。我刚才说，对我而言游戏已经结束了，但对他来说，完全是另一回事。大约半个月以后，我回到家，在我公寓的沙发上坐着一个人。此人闯进我的公寓，手里拿着枪，却表现得像在自己家一样。这个胆大妄为的家伙打坏了我屋里的灯，还给自己调了杯酒，然后就一直坐在那里等着我回家——我想我不需要说那是谁吧。”  
  
艾弗斯等着我往下说。  
  
“‘游戏结束了，’我对那家伙说，‘我甚至不知道你的名字。’”  
  
“他说什么？”  
  
“他笑了。‘难道Randolph没有告诉你？’他说，‘还是你已经忘了？’然后他伸出手来，”我伸出手，就像在表演一出默剧，“尼尔，他说。现在你认识我了。” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Out of good faith


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

“他受伤了，”我申明，“而且他还拿一把雷明顿870指着我的头。”  
  
“一把什么？”  
  
“一把短管霰弹枪，”我告诉艾弗斯，“过去他们生产的是14.5英寸的枪管，现在只有12.5英寸的了。这把枪的名字叫Witness Protection，这绝对不是随机的。选中它，把它带到我的公寓里，这件事本身就透着一股子顽皮的淘气劲儿[1]，所以，我们这位蜂鸟先生不仅以杀人为生，擅长开锁，还有一种讨人嫌的幽默感。”  
  
“我得说，”艾弗斯说，“这听起来不像你。我认识的史丹利可不是一个会容忍陌生人闯进自己家的人。如果你打开门看到一个陌生人坐在你的沙发上，喝着你的酒，还拿枪指着你的头，你更可能打掉对方的所有牙齿，而不是让对方开口说话。”  
  
“红喉蜂鸟不一样。他是干我这行的，我得弄清他身后有没有追兵。”  
  
“算了吧，”艾弗斯识破般看着我，那目光真是令人烦躁，“何不承认他对你来说不一样？你甚至算得上信任他，是吗？即便是像你这样的人？你就从来没有想过，这家伙已经成为了你的生活、你的秘密的一部分，所以你才无法对他动手？”  
  
我停下来，感到不快。我确保我的目光——凌厉、直勾勾的而又威胁的视线——传达了这种不快。艾弗斯立刻惊叹出声，将两手高举到空中，装作要投降的样子。  
  
“算我没问。后来怎么样了？”  
  
我没有立刻回答他。一时间，我陷入了回忆里。  
  
 ** _第五次交换_**  
  
 _我站在黑暗中，注视着另一个人。过道里的一束灯光，在我跟前投下长长的影子。从身后渗入的光亮仿佛只是些许微尘，不能照亮任何东西，却清晰地勾勒出了来人的轮廓。我眯起眼睛扫视对方，只朝前走了一步，便没有再走。我将手探向背后，抓住兀自晃动的门，把它轻轻扣上了，动作沉稳有力。现在最后一丝光线也已消失，只剩下两个人在无声静默的空气中淡然凝视着彼此。我放下一直警觉地按在门把上的手，动作在空气中腾起了灰尘：那些细微的粒子静静悬浮在空中。_  
  
 _暖风吹过房间，拂起窗帘，我断开僵持在对方脸上的视线。下一秒，在我意识到自己有所行动以前，我已经穿过客厅，步入厨房。我的脚步踩在散落一地的文件和档案上，但我没有低头去看一眼。我回来时已经脱掉了外套，袖口也挽了起来，露出了肩膀上的枪套，棕色的皮革紧紧地勒进我的衬衫里。另一个人仍然坐在原来的地方，一条腿架在另一条腿上。我假装没有注意到对方改换了坐姿。冰块在解冻，水珠顺着来客手中的方杯，溅落到地板上。我折回到原来的地方，换了个更随意的姿势，挨墙站着。那个人抬手呷自己的饮料，架起的脚踝悠然晃荡。我的手暗中靠近自己藏枪的地方，却没有摸到枪。我的背部稍微一动，离开了墙，对方立刻把踩在地板上的脚抬起半寸，这时，我看到藏起的枪就压在对方脚下。我笑了，把背靠了回去。眼前的男人放松下来，歪倒在座位里，我听到一声勉强抑制住的低吟，还有衣物窸窣摩擦的声音。我瞟向眼前的黑暗，从霰弹枪的枪管一直看到窄窄的、扭折在胸前的领带。我突然明白过来一个事实：他受伤了。_  
  
 _“离开这所房子。”这是他对我说的第一句话，与其说是问好不如说是一句命令。_  
  
 _“什么？”_  
  
 _“是时候交换一下藏身之处了，”我得到的回应嘲弄而又冷静，“计程车就在楼下，我让他等你到出现为止，地址我会发短信告诉你——友情提示，最好轻装出行。”_  
  
 _不解，愤怒，被愚弄的感觉交替出现，但最终都消失了。我冷笑了一声，然后对他重重地点了点头。我不需要他说第二遍，立刻折身走进了卧室。我出来时拎着一个旅行袋，里面装着我所需要的一切，这些东西其实早就收拾好了，一直放在我的床下面。这里并不是我的家，只是我的其中一个藏身之处，说到底，我并没有损失什么。但这不代表我能够原谅他的心血来潮。他闯进我的屋子，用我的枪指着我，还对我发号施令，他让我打破了规则，杀死了一个证人。这家伙的所到之处把我的生活弄得一团糟，也许是时候到此为止了。我把手按在门上，回头望向那个不速之客，黑暗中的人影并没有表现出意外或感激，这一点我早就已经料到了。那男人朝前欠身，一根食指闲散地划过瓶口。不知哪里来的反射，那枚蜂鸟形状的尾戒突然闪过一丝暗淡的光。那只手接住沿瓶口滑落的水珠，抿入下唇，令我不由得清了清喉咙，本能地挪开视线。我听见沙发上的身影重新后靠时弹簧发出的吱呀，那声音在黑暗中是如此地分明。突然间，我听到那人啜饮的喉音。_  
  
 _“好吧，”我微愠地开口，有种被耍的感觉，“我希望我们不会再见面了，‘尼尔’。”_  
  
 _“这是再见的意思吗？”他放下杯子，在黑暗中轻哂。_

_“是永远别见的意思，”我告诉他，“至于你脚下的那把左轮——送你了。拿来干什么都行，如果你身上的伤好不了，或者你赶不到医院的话，你还可以拿来玩俄罗斯轮盘赌。”_   
  
_“你生气是因为上一次交换呢，还是因为我闯进你的家，却不是来求你操我？”_

_他并没有发出操这个词，而是用气音做出了它的口型，音节在空气中清脆地爆破，然后迸发出来，产生了出色的效果。我皱起眉头，那种轻佻后面似乎还有更多的东西。他宁可用轻佻和挑逗的姿态作为自己的保护色，而不是求助于我。_   
  
_“当然，”我回答，既然我们在比赛拿自己开玩笑，为什么不呢？“一个举着一把霰弹枪闯进我客厅的家伙竟然不求我操他？真是要了我的命了。再见，尼尔。”_   
  
_我关上门的那一刻，他仍然坐在那里，我的谢幕并没有让他动容。_

_“你可以慢跑，”他说，“如果你喜欢慢跑的话。我没有标出我的晨跑路线，但是你不难猜到。拐角有个卖冰淇淋的摊子，我推荐巧克力口味。另外，有个领带很丑的家伙老是买份报纸在楼下待上大半天，那是NYPD最近盯上我的探员。那是个不错的街区，真的。前提是你不讨厌俄罗斯人，因为我可能惹毛了其中的一些。”_

_这就是这家伙的临别赠言。我付之一笑，劈手关门。在我关上门的瞬间，身后公寓里的灯亮了起来。我先是愣住，然后对自己摇了摇头。我又被红喉蜂鸟耍了。_

  
  
“那狗娘养的根本没有打碎屋里所有的灯，”我说，“他只是让我这样以为而已，我简直不敢相信我又被他耍了一次。在我们交谈的整个过程中，我本来可以看清他的样子。现在好了，我已经和他见过两次面，掌握了一些他的关键讯息，可是如果你让我在一屋子身高体重相似的嫌疑人中把他指认出来，我还真做不到。”  
  
“也许你不想知道他的样子，你想过吗？”另一个人说道。“风险规避。你要避免的正是你描述的情况——我是说，如果有朝一日你们必须指证彼此的话。”  
  
“探员先生，”我和蔼可亲地对他说，“你把我看成什么人了？我从不斤斤计较。”  
  
“但你的头脑并不简单，不然你活不到现在，”他无情地拆穿了我，“你上了出租车，拿到了这家伙的藏身之处的地址，然后催促自己忘掉关于他的外貌特征的关键讯息，这更像你的行事方式。他住的地方怎么样？你喜欢他的温馨小窝吗？”

“说到这一点，”我很乐意换个话题，“原来他就住在这座城市的另一边。典型的纽约褐石公寓，那地方甚至还有防火梯。一切和蜂鸟先生描述的一样：墙上有幅地图，拐角有个卖冰淇淋的摊子，有个领带很丑的家伙老是买份报纸在楼下待上大半天。我把地图和这个街区巡警的常规巡逻路线对比了一下，用排除法，要不了多久就猜出了他的晨跑路线。领带很丑的家伙周二和周四的午餐是三明治，周六是墨西哥脆饼，时间一长，根据他午餐吃什么，我能判断出今天是星期几。”

“而那些俄国人？”  
  
“我揍了其中的一些，留一些回去报信了，”我耸耸肩，“他们再也没惹过麻烦。”  
  
“就这些？你一直想找出关于这家伙的一切，现在你有机会闯入他的地方，安顿下来，这就是你注意到的全部？”  
  
“你识破我了，”我佯装无辜地一笑，“事实上，我进门后的第一件事不是开启哪条晨跑路线，或者走到窗边看看楼下盯梢的探员，我也不关心什么冰淇淋摊子或者他们有多少种口味。我撬开他的锁，把旅行包扔到地板上，深吸了一口气。这间公寓是他藏身的地方，而我有充足的时间能够探索其中的隐秘。这种机会很难得。何况，他离开得很匆忙，因此公寓里的物件大多保持着原样。”

“喔，你没有乖乖听话，”艾弗斯意有所指地说，“你也淘气了一把[2]。”

“不管我叫肮脏的混蛋了？”  
  
“我们已经过了那个阶段了，”他说，“告诉我。”  
  
“所有这家伙的私人物品都自相矛盾，和他本人一样充满谜团和混乱。他的衣橱仿佛属于几个完全不同的人，廉价的亚麻外套——料子都已经磨薄了，看不出原来的颜色——和价格昂贵的定制西装并排摆在一起，夏威夷衬衫旁边却是剪裁正式的衬衫，好像他在拿自己开玩笑似的。他有浴缸，可是他也有一个非常简陋的、出水并不顺畅的淋浴间，我猜后者他用得更多些。他有床，可是在他房间某个角落铺着榻榻米，放着枕头，就算告诉我他睡在地下我也不会感到奇怪。客厅里还有一张吊床，好像是为了绊倒客人才放在那里的。我还找到了水烟、小熊软糖，含大麻的曲奇，一些印度产的烟叶，天文望远镜——以及匿名戒酒协会的勋章。”

“没有照片？”  
  
“没有任何照片，”我说，“不过我倒是找到了他的枪。和我一样，他有一个藏东西的地方。在他的书房里，有一面墙是可以转动的，推开它，后面是一个壁橱大小的空间。他的个人收藏全在里面，还有我送给他的一些玩具——那件胸衣枪套也在其中。我还发现了一个盒子，里面装满了雪花般的纸片。我读了其中的一张，然后把它们都读了，就像着了魔一样。这些都是剪报，是我经手的谋杀案的报道。他收集它们，就像小孩子收集邮票一样。我震惊地把盒子放了原处，再也没有打开过，现在事情很清楚了，这家伙一直在研究我。他没有错过我的任何一桩任务。”

“看来不仅你为他是谁而着迷，”艾弗斯说，“他也一样。你在那里待了多久？”  
  
“直到风声过去，”我说，“也就是说，直到没有人关心是谁杀了那个证人，也没有人关心他躲在哪里。一天晚上，我留言给他，我要用你的枪操一个人，然后把它留在你的床上，当你回来时，用它操你自己，因为这是你欠我的。第二天，他的号码失效了，于是我知道他收到了我的留言。那把枪残留着性的味道，留在床上，他推开门的时候会一眼看到它。它闻起来像女人的屄，这也是对他的回敬。在枪的旁边我留下了一捆皮筋扎着的现金——就像付嫖资那样。‘谢谢款待’——我留下字条。我知道，我表现得像个混蛋。但这是我唯一知道的告别的方法。”  
  
艾弗斯低声叹息。他站起来，拍了下我的肩膀，想说什么，但最终没有说。他走到门边，把门迅速地打开又关上，似乎在确认无人偷听。他回到自己的座位上，抬手理了理领带，心不在焉地对我一笑。“听我说，”他的语气陡然变得急迫，“一切还来得及。他们并不会起诉他一级谋杀，顶多只是盗窃和非法闯入而已。只要你告诉我他在哪，我绝不会告诉任何人——在事态扩大前，我们还来得及找到他。”  
  
“艾弗斯，”我尖锐地说，“就凭你无人可信这一点，我就不能告诉你任何事。你和我都知道，假如错误的人得到了这个讯息，他会死得更快。所以别再尝试了。”  
  
他苦笑了下，最终无可奈何地抿紧了嘴唇。“好吧，”他把两手平摊在桌子上，“有件事你倒是说对了，在这支队伍里，我能够信任的人确实越来越少了。既然你不愿意告诉我，我们还是来说正事吧。在这次分道扬镳后，你们什么时候才再碰面？”

“两年后，”我端起杯子喝了口水，然后不慌不忙地说，“在美国铁路公司（Amtrak）的微风号列车[3]上。我的身边是我‘妻子’，他则带着他的‘伴侣’。我们在吧台对上了视线，尽管他的脸上并没有写着红喉蜂鸟四个字。两分钟后，他端着半杯伏特加在我身旁的吧台位坐下，朝我伸出手。‘我的伴侣想知道你没有有兴趣交换舞伴，’他说，‘他就在那儿。他认为你的女伴很迷人。’我看着他，扬起嘴角笑了。‘她是我妻子。’我说。那家伙笑起来，好像我说了一句多么荒唐的话似的。‘不，’他说，‘她不是。’整件事越来越有意思了。我举起自己的杯子，晃了晃，朝他身后那男人致意，那家伙看上去有些受宠若惊。他正在和我的女伴攀谈。‘那么，你的伴侣是否知道，’我用只有我俩能听到的声音说，‘他今晚将会被谋杀？’”

“他笑了，没有承认也没有否认。我握住他的手，他的视线在我脸上停留了一瞬间。我们再没有交谈过一句话，但彼此心里都明白，对方为什么会在这趟火车上。”  
  
艾弗斯轻声一笑。  
  
“接下来发生的事我不太记得了。他介绍了那家伙，我介绍了我的妻子，诸如此类。我们很快混熟了，我请大家喝了下一轮——但那是后来的事。这人将伏特加一饮而尽，放下杯子。从吧台脱身而去之前，他低声送来一句话——谢谢款待，他说。一切真实无比，我全身热了起来。他的语调——低沉而戏谑——如果其中的暗示如我所想。我回到我自己的包间[4]，却无法把这家伙赶出脑海。”

“所以？”  
  
“所以，”我说，“五个小时以后我们操到了一起，我亲手解开了这个谜。”  
  
“谜底是？”  
  
“这个乘微风号列车前往芝加哥的人，”我说，“这个包里放着一把上了消声器的手枪的人，这个和我一样把观光列车变成移动靶场的人，就是红喉蜂鸟。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] playfulness
> 
> [2] You didn’t behave, did you? You got naughty yourself.
> 
> [3] California Zephyr
> 
> [4] roomette


	8. Chapter 8

第八章  
  
“‘你们会好好相处，对吧？’那个男人对我说，他自我介绍是凯尔的丈夫。‘他只是在陌生人面前有点害羞，给他一点时间，他会好起来的。’他这样对我说。”  
  
“晚饭过后，他把凯尔送到了我的包厢门口。刚才他还一副很高兴摆脱自己的固定伴侣的样子，此刻，他却双手揽在对方的腰上，吻个不停，一副依依惜别的模样，仿佛在为不得不分别而感到难过。我抱着双臂靠在我的卧铺旁，好整以暇地观看这场演出。那么，凯尔，这是他在这场任务里用的名字。他是不是还有本爱尔兰假护照？这个想法逗乐了我。我强忍笑意，凯尔在那人身后抬起视线，懒懒地瞥了我一眼——这一眼可一点也不胆怯。”  
  
“那男人转过身，朝被他拿来交换的人质送来飞吻，在把门关上以前，这家伙看到的是一个不知所措地坐着的‘凯尔’，双手垫在自己腿下，由于羞赧而红透了脸，他低下头不去看我，只是盯着把他送来的那个人。我听到他被难堪而加重的呼吸声，汗水湿透的发丝乱糟糟地铺在脑后，他的手指拧绞进铺位，肩膀以不自在的姿势朝前倾。可是那位‘丈夫’一关上门，凯尔立刻变了一个人。他的目光从畏缩而变为警醒，双手垫在腿下的坐姿也改变了。视线对上的一瞬间，我们几乎在同一时间行动。我伸手抓向他，他跳起来，从我的肋下钻出，躲过我的拳头冲向门，他只差一点就要把那扇门打开了，但我先他一步把他摁在了门上。我抬起手肘勒住他的喉咙，将他朝后拖，他的拳头击中我下腹，在我弯腰时一把抽出我的枪。下一秒我们谁也没有动，聆听着彼此剧烈的喘息声。他的后背贴在我的胸膛上，汗湿的衬衫布料伴随着我的呼吸而起伏。我靠上前，将他圈在怀里，就像他根本没有拿着一把枪对准我似的。我的胡茬蹭在他颈侧潮红的皮肤上，他不确定地眨着双眼，扭头看我。我更紧地贴上他的背，他的喉咙以难以忍耐的姿势仰了起来，一条腿挤进我的腿间。我们僵持了片刻，都在等待对方先驯服。我伸手去解他的皮带，他却抬手按在我的胯部。我咒骂了一句，报复性地把他抓得更紧。我听到他在笑，自己也不禁哑着嗓子笑了出来。

“‘你就是这样在陌生人面前害羞的？’我说，”

“只对你，他气喘吁吁地别过头，视线扫过我的脸，这是专门为你准备的。”  
  
该死。我决定不再和他废话了。我把他摁在门上，搜起他的身，我的手从他的肩膀搜到大腿，看来他在来我包厢的时候确实没有带任何武器——面对这样一个对手，再小心也不为过。我每检查一个地方，他便卸下我那把枪的其中一个零部件，动作干净利落，就像是回敬我的玩笑。当我搜查完他的全身的时候，我的枪也已经成了一堆废铁，他在我怀里转过身，挑衅般舔着唇，看着我。他打开他的右手手掌，弹夹，滑套和枪管零零落落。它们铿锵落下的声音，给火车前进的节奏配上了鼓点。‘你不会以为这是我的唯一的枪吧，’我冲他挑起眉毛。‘是吗？’他不以为然地一笑，‘你还有什么样的枪？展示给我看。’舌尖扫过下唇，他的视线告诉我那确实是一句双关。我盯着他的眼睛。我粗暴地解开他的皮带，把手伸了进去，他仰起头大口呼吸，仿佛车厢中的空气突然不够了似的。接下来我什么话也没说，只是充分地活动了我的手指——很快，他抱住我的肩膀，两腿夹上了我的腰，他的双唇分开，眼睛湿润得现在真有些胆怯了。我收紧我的拳头，死死扣住他的后腰不准他逃开。他无法自控地喊了一声，接下来全是急促的喘息，然后是柔和的呜咽。我抓住他，贴着他的小腹抽出我的手，让他看到他射在我掌心的白浊。‘老天，’他嘶哑地说，然后冲我笑了，‘我走进你包厢的时候就已经硬了，你真应该看看——’我的表情中止了他的话。‘告诉我你就是红喉蜂鸟，”我说，他伸出舌尖舔向我的掌心，但我把手挪开去，‘承认你就是我一直在找的人。’他的目光由戏谑，不安，变为心烦意乱。‘我——’他很勉强地笑了笑，垂下眼皮看了看自己，‘该死，难道这一切还不够清楚吗？’‘我要你亲口说出来，’我说，‘我要你亲口对我承认，你就是红喉蜂鸟。你想让我操你？说出来就行——否则我们再也不需要见面了。’‘我——我不能，’他有些沮丧地抓了一把头发，‘这是为你着想，史丹利，我们最好不要知道——’‘我不在乎，’我没有让他把话说完，‘说出来。’他怅然躲开了我的视线。‘你该不会正佩戴着一个窃听器吧？’他开玩笑说，‘两年的时间难道把你变成了一个警方的线人？’‘你知道我没有，’我步步紧逼，‘说出来，尼尔。’他抿住唇无奈地叹了口气。‘不要逼我，’他恳求地说道，‘究竟为什么——’‘你必须给我一点什么，’我说，‘你见过我的脸，住过我的房子，甚至用过我的枪，但我对你一无所知。你必须付出点什么，这样我才能继续这个游戏——你还不明白吗？我已经无法再漠不关心了。我的在乎超出了限度。对你，对任务，对这个该死的游戏都是。所以别再敷衍我，尼尔，说出来。’在乎两个字让他浑身一震，他试探着望向我，我确定地对他点点头。‘你知道我想干什么吗？’我自嘲地说，‘在你走进这个车厢的时候？’我凑近他的耳边，‘——我想把你的脑子操出来，让你永远无法离开这趟火车。’他的眼睛因为我描述的画面而略微睁大了，抗拒地抿住了唇。‘那你为什么不那么做呢？’他半开玩笑般说。‘我会做的，’我说，‘但首先，你得告诉我你是谁。’我的手掌滑落到他的屁股上，拇指和食指重重掐了进去。他蹙起眉头吸了口气，不确定地眨动着颤动的睫毛，情欲已经润湿了他的双眼。我打了下他的臀，催促着，他苦笑了下，缓缓舔了一圈下唇。‘好吧，史丹利，我其实是——’他的手中突然多出一段钢丝绳，灵巧地绕过我的脖子打了个一个结，在我移动时警告地勒进我的喉咙里。‘别动，’眼前的男人温柔地敦嘱，‘你不会以为像我这样的人会什么也不带就跑进一个同行的车厢，对吗？现在，如果你不想折断脖子的话，乖一点。’我点了点头。他松开手，等到我呛咳着抓到门时，他已经不见了。我拉开车厢的门，一节一节地寻找他，一无所获。我去了餐车，我甚至撬开洗手间的门，看看他是不是藏在里面——一小时后，我筋疲力尽地回到自己的包厢外，两手空空，那个讨厌的家伙肯定已经跳车了，或者别的我能想到的脱身方法。我拉开自己包厢的门，他在里面，可是里面的还有一个陌生人，此人拿枪指着我那老朋友的头。”

值班巡警回来了，他的突然出现打断了我的讲述。此人推开门，压低帽檐，走到艾弗斯身后。艾弗斯漫不经心地接过那人递来的咖啡，打了个手势示意我继续。  
  
“‘很抱歉，先生，’那陌生人说，‘你今晚的艳遇是个在卡罗莱纳州受到通缉的杀人凶手——能劳驾你去把列车员叫来吗？我知道我这与你无关，我会在警察出现的时候告诉他们你帮了我多大的忙的。’然后他对我亮了亮证件，告诉我他是个州立法警，诸如此类，”我停下来喝了口水，‘我对那男人露出我最无害的笑脸，告诉他愿意效劳，我转身拉门的时候抽出我的备用枪，在他的表情来得及变化之前扣下了扳机。他倒在地上，我面无表情地拉上门拆下消声器，我那位不法之徒朋友震惊地跪倒在法警身旁探向他的脉搏。‘你打死了一个法警？’他震惊而又谴责地望向我，‘他是无辜的！’‘空包弹，’我满不在乎地说，‘他无法在这里验证你的身份，肯定要把你带下火车——我们只有一次机会解决他，那就是这里、眼下。我说我带了一把荷枪实弹的备用枪是撒谎。’‘你撒谎自己有一把真枪？’他愕然而笑，‘你还把空包弹带在身上，就为了对付我？’我耸耸肩，好笑地看着他扔掉那家伙的证件，把他的枪据为己有，还解开那家伙的领带。‘所以你确实在乎无辜旁人的命——那么你为什么上次让我打死一个证人？’现在不是讨论这个的时候，他告诉我。我们一人架住这个昏过去的牛仔白痴的一边胳膊，把他搀扶到后车厢，就算有人看见，也以为他是喝醉了而已。我们踢开后车厢的门，把他扔了下去，他滚进路边的草丛，呻吟着爬了起来，不解地望着火车远去，愣了半晌才跌跌绊绊地开始追赶。那副滑稽模样让我们都笑了，我们听见对方的笑声，不由得停下来对视了一眼。我的视线渐渐变质，他清了清喉咙。‘我们——我们最好回到包厢去，’他说。‘你在卡罗来纳州受到通缉？’我说，‘我印象深刻。还有什么是我不知道的，蜂鸟先生？’‘事实上，我并没有在卡罗来纳州受到通缉，’他幽默地说，‘我想他是把我错认成了你。’我们互看一眼，再次笑起来。大笑变成了吃吃的低笑，他停住笑看着我。我不解地停住笑，他舔了舔唇，意有所指地对上我的视线。接下来我所知道的是他拽着我的领带，把我领向我们的车厢——我们的步子是那样急切，有个坐在角落座位批改试卷的家伙白了我一眼，摇了摇头，故意大声说‘天啊’。包厢的门反锁上了，我用力去拽那道锁，它却纹丝不动。红喉蜂鸟轻笑着说‘要帮忙吗？’我挑眉让开，那道锁在他的指端柔顺地滑开，就像从未锁上过似的。他拽我进去，我劈手关上门，把他抱起来，摔到床上。没时间理会衣服了，他解开我的皮带后翻过身，我把他的裤子扯到大腿上就操了进去。‘告诉我你打算怎么解决你的目标，’我贴在他耳边说。‘车子停在中途站的时候，我就动手，’他断断续续地说，‘——我有二十分钟的时间。德里克会像我预料的那样找借口下车，名义上是去抽口烟，实际上……’实际上什么？我抓住他的头发向后撤，他被迫抬起头。‘……实际上是去吸几口他藏在口袋里的海洛因……’一记挺进让他呻吟起来，手指掐进床单，“……我会避开监控，伪装成吸毒过量的假象。他已经打过电话给他的情人，警察会过二十四小时才开始找他。我在……’我把他撞进床单里，他的腰颤抖起来，垂下头咬住自己的手臂试图止住喊叫，‘……我在芝加哥下车，买张机票飞回纽约。’这就对了，我咬着他的耳朵告诉他，这才是我说的前戏——’我是个肮脏的混蛋，你说？哦他也一样，我告诉你他也一样，这句话让他硬到离谱，他躺在那里，放弃抵抗，他的洞完全向我敞开了。我放慢速度，就像我们有一整晚的时间……”

“史丹利。”艾弗斯开口说，好像要劝服我让故事回到正轨似的。  
  
我从恍惚中回过神来，冲他一笑。没有解释我的故事为什么突然间充满了露骨的细节，没有解释我为什么放慢了语速。我发现今晚值夜的巡警换人了，这或许是必然的——不是所有人都受得了血淋淋的手铐，以及以谋杀作为前戏的故事。

“我刚才讲到哪儿了？”  
  
“第二次回到包厢，”艾弗斯说，“他承认他是红喉蜂鸟了吗？”  
  
“关掉机器，别带枪，像个男人那样走进这个房间来，”我说，“我就告诉你。”

“这是激将法？”艾弗斯诧异地看着我，“知道一级谋杀在纽约州要判多少年吗？”  
  
我无动于衷地与他对视。他放软口气，露出个假笑，把自己那杯咖啡推给我。  
  
“不是我不相信你，问题在于，”艾弗斯说，“你没有留下生还者。证人？更不可能。唯一能鉴定这个故事真伪的人此时不在这个房间里。没人能验证这个故事。”  
  
“我能。”  
  
一个意想不到的声音响了起来，我们的目光投向同一个角落。刚才进来的男人抬起头，我们这时注意到他的脸，他举着一把枪，面带笑容，竖起食指对我们说嘘。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章  
  
“在那以后，”我说，“一切恢复了正常。”  
  
“但只维持了很短的时间。”一个声音补充。  
  
“我们回到了游戏里。”我说。  
  
“可是那再也不是同一个游戏了。”那个声音又说。  
  
我吸了口气，告诉自己别去理会这个一直在打断我的家伙。尽管他就坐在我和艾弗斯的对面，手里还拿着一把枪。“现在，既然性被包括在内——”第三次也是最后一次，我试图开口。  
  
“一切都变得复杂起来。”  
  
我闭上嘴，转向那个再一次打断我的人。“要不你来讲这个故事？”我说，依然挂着笑脸。  
  
“我很乐意，”声音的主人冲我眨了眨眼，“可是我不是那个管自己叫做‘叙述者’的人。”  
  
“说这话的人还给自己起了一个鸟的名字，”我反驳道，“如果我们两个人当中有谁荒唐透顶的话，那也是你。说到这个，你到底是来杀我的还是来救我的？你到现在还没有告诉我。”  
  
“难道你的直觉没有告诉你？”尼尔说。  
  
“我的直觉告诉我，你连自己都救不了，”我冲他摇了摇头，“所以，你要么和艾弗斯有深仇大恨，非要把自己的血弄到他办公室的其中一把椅子上，要么就是非常想念联邦调查局的咖啡，非得开上五个小时的车来喝上一杯——不管是哪一种，我都看不出和我有任何关系。”  
  
“我只是来归还我手上的这把枪的。”  
  
“是吗？”  
  
“因为我不再需要它，”他说，“因为我没有习惯把别人的枪带在身上。”  
  
“看得出来。”  
  
“而且，”他看了我一眼，“我有种预感——我对未来的直觉总是很准——在接下来的四十八小时之内，我很有可能会因为谋杀而被捕，或是死于枪伤引发的并发症。既然倒霉的结局总会找上我，我想我最好从最简单的事情开始——也就是来归还这把枪。五天前，我从一个来医院探望我的FBI身上偷走了它，他是纽约执法系统里最固执的混球，但他毕竟是我的朋友。”  
  
“现在，”伴随着艾弗斯重重一哼，那人的嘴角向上翘了翘，“既然最简单的任务已经解决，我们来聊聊其他事吧。我们得在一起消磨这个晚上，所以我希望我们能好好相处。我不知道你们俩，但我绝对得睡上一觉，因为我累死了——带伤开车简直是噩梦，而且我的Advil用完了。言归正传，天亮以后，你就离开这里，”他对我说，“我和马希尔给你准备了一条船，但你不能再用现在的代号了。至于你，艾弗斯，等到天一亮，你去告诉你的直属上司，杀死萨瑟兰的家伙前来自首了，他身上有伤，他才是真正的‘叙事者’：你之前的推理大错特错。”  
  
“异想天开。”艾弗斯斥责道。  
  
“是吗？”那人说。我真不明白他为什么还能这么开心，我还是第一次看到有人在审讯室里还能这么轻松愉快，就像他是在自己家的花园派对，“因为来的路上我一直在想，能指证‘叙事者’的人只有两个，他们都在这个房间里。只要艾弗斯你不说出事实，一切就没问题。”  
  
“那么，”艾弗斯说，“我为什么不会说出事实呢？”  
  
尼尔耐心地看着他，扬了扬嘴角。“因为倘若我把他从这里劫走，你就必须为此而负责；倘若我把他从这里劫走，我很有可能熬不到去医院，而你会终生为此而感到内疚。我最不想看到的一件事就是让你为我的行为承担责任，艾弗斯——我已经考虑过了，这是最好的解决办法。告诉他们我就是你要找的人。我得到治疗，你保住你的职位：他们早就该提升你了。”  
  
“不好意思，”我皱眉打断了这段推理，“我还没同意这个计划。我不需要帮忙也能离开这里。你也许能够说服艾弗斯，但你绝对说服不了我——也许我才是这个房间里最固执的混球。”  
  
“我想过这一点了。”他低声说。  
  
“看来这趟车程还真的让你想了很多事，”我讽刺道，那么你肯定也想过如何说服我咯？”  
  
似乎早就预料到我的问题，他不紧不慢地转向另一个人。“艾弗斯，”他说，“告诉他。”  
  
抱着双臂的FBI探员原本一直懒洋洋地坐在椅子上，这时朝我看了过来。“你确定？”他说。  
  
“告诉他。”  
  
“红喉蜂鸟是我们的线人，”艾弗斯说话时没有看我，“他一直在和我们合作。根据他向我们透露的讯息，以及这些年来搜集到的材料，我们已经有了足够的证据起诉你。萨瑟兰一案只是个契机，真相是——你的期限到了。你从来没有栽过跟头，不是因为你有运气，而是因为我们在纵容你。不管我们能不能把萨瑟兰的死安在你头上，你都出不去了，史丹利。”  
  
房间里的另外两个人似乎都在等待我勃然大怒，但我反倒沉默下来。我的呼吸变得粗粝刺耳，手铐的存在刮着我的皮肤。我缓缓眨掉滴落到眼睛里的汗水，感觉到自己的手攥成了拳。  
  
“他说的是事实，”红喉蜂鸟补充道，“你其实也在怀疑，不是吗？你在想：为什么艾弗斯会让我偷走他的枪？为什么他会出现在医院？为什么，从我进入房间直到现在，他都没有跳起来夺走我的枪，尽管他看起来完全有能力这么做？唔，你的怀疑是正确的——我出卖了你，我和艾弗斯早就认识。你还需要更多的说服吗？现在至少你不需要做出那个决定了。”  
  
“什么决定？”我说。  
  
“如果我和你一起逃亡的话，如果我把你从这里救出去的话，你要在哪段路上杀了我，”红喉蜂鸟没有回避我的眼睛，“就是这个决定。”  
  
我盯着他的脸，咬紧了牙关。  
  
“我伤得太重，假如要带上我的话，你就必须在把我送去医院和自己逃命之间做出选择。既然我熬不到终点，何不趁早结束我的痛苦？你会在某个僻静的地方动手——那里说不定还有蜂鸟——这样就没有人知道萨瑟兰一案的真相了。也不会再有人知道你的真相。别内疚，你在消除一个安全隐患。你或许会掉上几滴眼泪，但你最终还是会动手的——瞧？我很了解你。现在至少我替你做出了选择，你不需要再做那个决定了。因为你瞧？我是带着礼物来的。”

“什么样的礼物？”  
  
“你的故事，”他说，“我可以填补其中的空白。因为除了你，没有人比我更清楚这个游戏。”  
  
他的声音变得很轻，疲惫的阴影掠过他的脸，他小心地靠上椅背，然后谨慎地往里吸了一口气。“先别说话，”艾弗斯的声音插了进来，“你最好休息一下。接下来我要打一个电话——”尼尔警觉地探起身，艾弗斯扬起手掌，让对方看到他拨出的号码，“——只是打给惠勒。记得她吗？她是法医，或许可以帮我们弄到吗啡，如果我们走运的话，她或许会会同意帮你处理一下伤口——我不确定她对这场乱摊子会怎么想，先生们。这能帮你熬到明天早上，或许好好睡上一觉。至于你，我们已经浪费了很多时间了，我建议你把故事讲完。”  
  
我耸耸肩。“事已至此，这一切还有意义吗？”我说。  
  
“当然有，”艾弗斯严厉地打断了我，“没有人知道这场游戏的经过，除了你们自己。你不认为你欠自己一个真相？他偷走我的枪不是为了躲避警察，对吧？还有别人在找你们，这些人可没打算让你们活着。正是出于这个理由，你才对我说别让人找到他。我不相信这个世界上有所谓的正义的杀戮，但是如果你能够让我相信萨瑟兰是罪有应得，我或许可以考虑放你们走。”  
  
“那你的升职怎么办？”我取笑道。  
  
“去他妈的升职。”艾弗斯说。  
  
他把一件东西抛给我——手铐的钥匙。我瞧了瞧钥匙，又看看他。他耸了耸肩。  
  
“你的自尊心不会允许你逃走的，”他嘲讽地看着我，“也许我错了。但我愿意赌一把。”

我望向坐在我对面的那个人。尼尔靠在椅子上，耷拉着头。握在枪上的指关节由于用力过度，呈现出青白的颜色。那套制服虽然套在他身上，却并没有穿戴整齐，看得出像是匆忙换上的，领口的扣子还落下一颗没有系。我把那枚闪耀着金属光泽的小玩意推了回去，对艾弗斯摇了摇头。  
  
“比起钥匙，”我说，“我更需要来杯酒。我想你也一样。你们这里有含酒精的饮料吗？”  
  
“当然，”艾弗斯说，“保护服务大众[1]是我们的宗旨。还想要点什么？克罗斯比抽屉里的雪茄？惠勒的自制曲奇？更衣室储物柜里的大麻？还是我的酒鬼搭档藏在抽屉里的杂牌威士忌？”  
  
“威士忌，谢谢，”我瞥了一眼昏沉中的尼尔，“以及——如果你能找到止痛片的话。”  
  
“马上回来。”艾弗斯咧咧嘴。  
  
他开门出去了，留下我和我的杀手同伴。我注视着对方的脸，聆听着那均匀的呼吸声。  
  
“他不到十分钟就会回来，”尼尔换了个姿势，含糊地梦呓，“如果你想动手[2]的话。”  
  
“我不想动，”我已经拿出我最好的陪护态度[3]了，但还是控制不住冷嘲热讽的冲动。 “我把他支走只是给你个机会说出你没法当着他的面说出口的事——这是你最后的机会，尼尔。”  
  
“我不是一个线人，”我曾经那么熟悉的红喉蜂鸟的声音此时多了几分平淡，“我是一个FBI探员，但只有克罗斯比知道我的身份。游戏是真实的，史丹利，只是我并不属于你所想象的那个阵营。他们认为我失去了控制，因为我杀了一些不该杀的人，揭穿了一些不该被揭穿的秘密。”  
  
“但是？”我说。  
  
“但是，”他补充，“如果这次我把你双手奉上，一切既往不咎。我不该跑到这里来救你，但我已经打伤了人，偷走了枪。我想克罗斯比已经知道了一切，并且认为我改换了阵营。”  
  
我抱着双臂，思考着。“还有最后一件事。”我说。  
  
“约定仍然生效，”他的声音低下去，几乎像是耳语了，“我留了一颗子弹给你。”  
  
我叹了口气。“这不是我要问的，尼尔，我要问的是你到底有没有——”艾弗斯推门而入，我灵机一动改口，“——和这家伙约会过？”艾弗斯好笑地停下。我用扑克脸回应他的视线。  
  
“我想他真正要问的是我们有没有上过床，”艾弗斯一本正经地说，“谁知道呢？如果你在这个房间里待的时间足够长——并且我有幸忘掉你是一个狗娘养的杂种——我也许会告诉你。”  
  
我望向尼尔，但他闭上眼睛假寐，完全不理会我的求援。艾弗斯重重拉开自己的椅子，坐了下来。他递到我面前的马克杯上面写着Prime Suspect，而他自己和尼尔面前的却只是普通的纸杯。我低头瞥了一眼那两个歪歪扭扭的词，艾弗斯砰地打开威士忌瓶子，像在说“怎么？”。我仰头赔笑，直到他往我杯里倒了足够分量的威士忌为止。我想把杯子里的饮料递给尼尔，但艾弗斯按住了我的手。“如果你的计划是喝个烂醉，”艾弗斯说，“我想我们两个人就够了。”  
  
我挑起眉，意有所指地瞥向艾弗斯的手。“现在他在想我们两个肯定操过，”尼尔插进来一句。  
  
“磕你的止痛药，天才，”艾弗斯把另一个杯子推到了尼尔跟前，“这是水——别发出那种声音，你知道在这种地方找到水有多难吗？我可以找到十几种不同牌子的黄汤，但就是找不到一杯看起来还算干净的水，所以你给我感激涕零地喝完。至于你，魅力牛仔，讲完你的故事。”  
  
“萨瑟兰的儿子之所以坚持这是谋杀，”尼尔说，“是因为是他雇的杀手。所有关于迈克尔·萨瑟兰的讯息——他有修缮旧房子的打算，他的保险柜的型号，他经常睡在哪个房间，他在几点上床睡觉，他的保镖有多少人，他们一般在什么时候换班，他喜欢在床头摆放什么样的香氛，他常吃的安眠药的分量和牌子——都是他的儿子向被雇佣的某人、或者某些人士透露的。现在，达米安决定借警察的手除掉凶手，这样就没人知道他父亲死亡的真相了。”  
  
真是出其不意。我扯了扯嘴角。“当然，”我冷嘲道，“从这里开始也可以——别掉队了[4]。”  
  
艾弗斯做了个暂停的手势，然后斟满了自己的杯子。他仰头一口喝干，放下杯子做了个鬼脸。  
  
“去他的正常程序，”他抽出录音机里的磁带，扔到一旁，“我想这么做很久了——往下说。”  
  
“火车事件后，”我说，“我们回到了游戏中——但游戏不再一样了。不，我想游戏本身没有变，变的是我们自己。有一段时间我只是满足于事情目前的状态，尽管我心里知道这不会持久。我们带着各自的目标相遇，交换他们，然后分道扬镳。那段时间的任务几乎都以性爱结束，而且完成的情况都过得去，我是说，至少没有人识破我们。直到有一天，我碰到一个我不想交换的目标，她叫凯特，雇我的是她的丈夫。她有一个六岁的儿子，我本该在游艇上解决她的，你知道，装作跳船？但我无法当着她儿子的面这样做。我没见过自己的母亲——我不知道她为什么抛下我，但我确实了解那种感受——我不希望让另一个孩子经历这些。”  
  
“我也无法交换她，”我继续说下去，“我很清楚，一旦把她换到红喉蜂鸟的手上，我就无法再对她的生死置喙，因为这就是我们的约定——巧的是，蜂鸟先生那时候也遇到了一个他不想交换的人，你还记得那个人是谁吧。你也在那艘船上，你那时候本来是尼尔的目标。”  
  
艾弗斯斟酒的手停住了。“没错，”我说，“就是那次。我‘救了’你，你开始怀疑我，回头看一切是不是都说得通了？我不想交换凯特，尼尔不想交换你——这就是我们争吵的开端。”  
  
“婊子养的，”艾弗斯随随便便地说，“但我没有碰见过他。我记得那艘船，我被派去盯紧萨塔尔。”  
  
“唔，有人显然希望你停止盯他，”我耸了耸肩，“总之，这就是前情提要。准备好继续了吗？”  
  
“先等一下，”艾弗斯警觉地望着我喝下一口酒，“你说‘游戏变了’，那是什么意思？你们换的不止是枪、性伴侣，某个目标和任务的标的物，是吗？你们最后阶段交换的是什么？”  
  
“换命。”红喉蜂鸟说。  
  
在那以后，我们谁都没有再开口。我注视着房间里的另一个杀手，他在说完那句话以后坐到了我的身边。艾弗斯起身去打开一扇窗户时，他正动作自然地闭上眼睛，把头搁在我的肩上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] To serve and protect
> 
> [2] 尼尔说的是if you want to move，主角双关地反驳I can’t move。
> 
> [3] Bedside manner
> 
> [4] Do try to keep up.


	10. Chapter 10

第十章  
  
“十个月以后的一个晚上，”我说，“我搞砸了。”  
  
“对，威尔金那个案子，”那位FBI探员说，“我记得。”  
  
“先是任务失败，紧接着，委托人也失去了联系。我不仅没有拿到钱，而且还发现自己成了靶子。每隔一段时间，就会有这样一个倒霉透顶的晚上，如同一枚在你的钱包里怎么也花不掉的硬币。事实上，买卖的双方早就在我不知道的情况下握手言和，而我事后才弄清楚，我不过是一桩肮脏交易的筹码而已：我被出卖了。”  
  
“你选择的是以杀人为生的职业，史丹利，”艾弗斯果断回应，“你早该想到的。”  
  
“大概是吧。也许，”我说，“这一行就是这样，前天晚上你可能还在高级餐厅享用顶级的牛排，第二天你在付完汽油钱以后一文不名，不仅身上多了几个弹孔，还得在穷乡僻壤的加油站蹭免费的电话。那天晚上下着大雨，我身上唯一值钱的家当就是一把枪，我的车子抛锚了，车尾箱里还有一具摆脱不掉的尸体。当我摸到加油站那部污渍斑斑的电话的时候，我如同丧家之犬般咬着牙齿格格打着冷颤。我之所以还没有失去意识不是因为我不想，而是因为我不允许自己那样做。你看，任务虽然搞砸了，但我还没有认输。我拨通了一个号码，然后在半梦半醒间等着。”  
  
“至少你还有人可以求助，这证明你还没有完全失败。”  
  
我耸耸肩。“其实，”我说，“我当时根本不确定这个号码还能用。这已经是十个月前的号码，在这期间我们从未说过话。上次我见到这个号码的主人还是在一艘游艇上，我们闹翻了。我所说的闹翻不是像高中女生那种，而是‘从此以后你就成了我的死敌’那种。这种事情没有参照物，所以我也无法判断自己是否反应过度。我是说，有多少杀手会和同行成为朋友？也许只有现在睡在我旁边这个傻瓜。”  
  
“我听见了。”靠在我肩膀上的人嘟囔。  
  
我耸耸肩，从尼尔的脸上收回我的视线。“他当时表现得像是根本不在乎凯特的死活，而这惹恼了我。约定在先，我又不能拒绝把她交到这家伙的手上。我以为她必死无疑，可是过了一段时间以后，我克制不住自己，偷偷探查了一下她的下落。她还活着，而且活得很很好。从那时起，我就对我们的决裂有些后悔了。我当时很震惊，我告诉我自己，原来那个表面冷淡，不易被打动，而且有时很疯狂的杂种是有感情的。他冒险保护了凯特母子，就像我冒险留下了你的命。这个世界上，还有人和我一样是个傻瓜——”我瞥向尼尔，“——一个感情用事的傻瓜。”  
  
“这句我也听见了。”尼尔重复了一遍。  
  
“你意识到你犯了错，”艾弗斯扬起他的眉毛：“但你仍然没有主动和他联系。”  
  
我默认了。我伸手去拿威士忌瓶子，艾弗斯饶有兴味地打量着我。“来吧，”他催促道，“说说你生命中最倒霉的一个晚上。我有预感这个故事会让我心情很好。”  
  
我喝了口酒，威士忌早就喝完了，我不知道艾弗斯从哪里找来的白兰地，但我并不关心。我大口把这火辣辣的液体灌下我的喉咙，小心地不要碰到尼尔的伤口。  
  
“电话通了。我说：‘我知道现在可能不是合适的时机？——但我需要帮助。’在电话的另一头，那个人沉默了一阵，然后说：‘在那里等我。’就这样，没有多余的寒暄，没有问我究竟在什么地方，他只是断然告诉我应该怎么做——正是我所需要的。我回到车里，摇下车窗，闭上眼睛。就在我快要睡着的时候，那辆车驶了过来，车头灯照亮了我的脸，而我只是怔怔地看着。这一切都太像一场梦了。我愣在原地，直到他在驾驶室旁边弯下腰，清脆地敲了两下车窗，我才如梦初醒。”  
  
“接下来发生的一切仿佛是条件反射，我根本没有思考，只是顺应了身体的本能。我跨出驾驶室，关上车门，跟着红喉蜂鸟上了车。他没有试着搀扶我或是问我伤在哪里，这真的让我松了一口气。他只是替我打开了车门。其余的事情全是我自己完成的。我沉默着钻进副驾驶座位，沉默地注视着他抛下我，朝我的那部车子走去。我在模糊的视野里看到，他正在给那部车子浇上汽油。他做得慢条斯理，有条不紊，就像那不是汽油而是什么准备施洗的油膏。这是目标的车，所以我们不能留下它，而他不知道为什么完全懂得这一点。他泼完汽油，后退半步，拱手点着了烟。我注视着他，在这样一个晚上，他泰然自若、胸有成竹的每一步有种安定人心的作用。他慢慢抽完那根烟，然后并起手指，把烟蒂一弹，随即转过身来，稳步离开身后火焰。火焰熊熊腾起的时候，他已经坐上了驾驶室。我拧过头望着他的侧脸——整个过程中我的视线都无法离开他的脸。他踩下油门，车子发动的声音提醒了我，那一刻，我意识到我终于能放松下来了：他会照管一切。”  
  
“他向你伸出了援手。”  
  
“他为我而来，”我更正道，“我最需要帮助的时候，他出现了，这很重要。从未有人为我做到过这一步，人们更倾向于抛下我，出卖我，离我而去，而不是成为我的后援。久而久之，我已经习惯了不依赖任何人。我就是自己的后援，仅此而已。想知道我是怎么干上这行的吗？我曾经替中情局工作，一次搜捕活动，我被出卖了，我所有的队员都被杀了。打那以后我辞了职，成为了你现在看到的样子。”  
  
艾弗斯沉吟不语，我对他笑了笑。“我忘了我在和谁说话了，你当然知道，这就写在我的档案里，”我加重了语气里的自嘲，“你当过兵，你一定也有类似的体验，所以你会知道我在谈论些什么——我记得你好像也是因为类似的原因退伍的，因为一个简易爆炸装置炸死了你的队员？我早就不再寄望于相信他人了，艾弗斯。”  
  
“但红喉蜂鸟不一样，”艾弗斯说，“为什么？”  
  
“我不知道。我知道的只是经历过那天晚上以后，我们之间的一切进入了一个新的阶段，所有的裂痕似乎自然而然地愈合了，就像我们从来没有争执过，”我说，“那天晚上，在我上了他的车以后，我们没有互相交谈。我没有问他究竟要把我带到哪儿去，他也没有问我到底惹了什么样的麻烦。一段又一段的公路在我们的眼前消失，到最后我已经感觉不到时间在流逝。我们在第一个加油站停下来的时候，那地方的气氛感觉不太对头。有几个家伙靠在加油站的外墙上聊天，他们看起来磕高了，而且正想找乐子。一般情况下我不会担心这种麻烦，但我当时失血过多，不是他们当中任何一个人的对手。尼尔把车开进加油站时，他们盯上他了，尼尔把车停下，准备下车，我按住了他的胳膊。他回过头，我们的视线相遇了，这还是继车子起火以后，我们第一次对视。他朝我投来冷嘲的视线，我越过座位，身体前倾，迫不及待地俯身堵上他的唇。而实际上，在仪表盘下，我抓住他的手，把一样东西塞进了他的手心，他的手颤了一下，然后稳稳地接住了那把枪。两件事情都是第一次，第一次吻他，第一次把我自己仅剩的随身武器交给另一个人，任由对方决定我的生死。在别人能看到的地方，我缱绻地断开那个吻，在别人无法看见的角落里，我把他的手掌拢起，帮助他握住那把枪，他深吸了一口气，定定看着我几秒钟，在他终于打开车门走下车时，我已经告诉了他那把枪的全部。”  
  
“那是一把点三二的自动，”红喉蜂鸟梦呓般补充道，“枪管镀了镍。枪身约两英寸长，后座力并不大，摸起来很重但实际上很轻。这是马希尔的货，那家伙用船走私枪，而且只有他才会这样熔掉枪身的识别号码。但这些都是表面功夫。他托起我的手腕的时候，告诉了我这把枪的射程范围，他校准我的手指，让我叩碰到扳机的时候，告诉了我它的枪口直径，他把这把枪推向我的手掌，让我的掌心从弹夹与枪管的接合口滑向滑套的时候，我大约猜到了这把枪还剩下多少子弹。所有的一切都在掌心的一握中传递过来，颇为戏剧性，”他停了停，赧然舔了遍下唇，眼睛亮晶晶的，“我想这是他第一次主动交出自己的枪，也是他第一次吻我。”  
  
我侧过头对他笑笑。我拢了拢他身上盖的外套，房间里的一切再次陷入了安静。  
  
“那些加油站里的——”艾弗斯打出手势，代替他略去的字眼，“——怎么样了？”  
  
“放心，他们没死，”我说，“如果你现在去那个地方的话，也许还能看到同一拨人。我和尼尔的确抢走了他们的一些大麻，这算犯罪吗？我当时确实非常需要来一口，所以我就直接拿了。如果你要为这个起诉我的话，我想我是罪有应得。”  
  
“悠着点，牛仔，”艾弗斯语重心长地说，“我还没绝望到拿盗窃罪起诉你的地步。”  
  
“那不是盗窃，”尼尔微微一笑，“我只是拿枪指着他们的头，请他们乖乖交出来而已。反正他们本来也打算抢劫我们，或者做别的什么更不好的事。我能——”  
  
他抬眼望向艾弗斯，在获得对方同意以后，他仰躺下来，把头放在我的大腿上，他的动作很慢，仿佛生怕碰到什么痛处似的。艾弗斯问了句什么，但我对他无声地摇摇头。直到尼尔重新闭上眼并且开始均匀地呼吸以后，我才放心地把我的视线从他脸上挪开。我望向艾弗斯，示意他问问题，他却用一种全新的视线看着我。  
  
“老天，”他的语气简直是怜悯了，“谁能想到。你已经离不开他了，是不是？”  
  
“嘘，”我说，“小声一点。我想止痛片开始生效了，现在他起码能睡一觉。”  
  
“睡觉解决不了他的问题，”艾弗斯瞥向尼尔，“他爱上你了。这才是他的问题。”  
  
我下意识地望向他，感到震惊。“怎么，”他讶异地望着我，“你从来没有想到过？”  
  
“你偏离主题了。”  
  
“好吧，那我们就来谈谈主题，”艾弗斯像我要求的那样放低了声音，“我猜他找了个地方让你藏起来，然后帮你处理了尸体。不过我感兴趣的不是那具尸体——真不敢相信这是从我嘴里说出来的话——而是你们这个杀手联盟的最新进展。”  
  
“他把我带到一个地方，让我住了下来。第一天晚上是他陪我度过的；第二天早上我醒来时，他已经离开了。有一部分的我的确担心过。我怀疑他已经扔下了我，或者，你知道，他是去找警察，”我说，“求生的本能和我的理智在搏斗。我告诉自己，只要我找到一丝被他出卖的迹象，我就离开。我一直等到晚上，敲门声响了起来。他回来了。他的脸上挂了彩，没有解释自己究竟去了哪，只是在我开门时露出笑容，举起了手中的外卖。第二天早上，我看到报纸，才知道威尔金家族和他们的悬赏不再是个问题——有人昨晚把他解决了，用一把点三二的自动手枪。我读完报道，望向坐在我对面的那个人的脸，他蓦然一笑，说：‘怎么？’‘谢谢，’我说，‘我是说报纸。’他耸耸肩。‘干这行总得消息灵通。’他说。我没有问过威尔金是不是他杀的，我们之间已经有了一种新的默契，很多事情不再需要说透。打那时起，尽管警察仍然在找我，但我所面临的危险已经大大降低了。我可以走。”  
  
“但是？”  
  
“但我留了下来，住到伤口恢复为止，”我说，“我想这件事情在第一个晚上就已经决定了，尽管我们没有确切地谈论过——这件事在我把枪交给他，让他卸下我身上所有的防护装备，把我像个初生婴儿那样赤裸地送上床的时候已经决定了。”

“我想这也算一次交换，”艾弗斯说，“尽管他没有给你一把实际意义上的枪。”  
  
“哦，他给了，”我说，“那时候已经是半夜了，他开车穿过大半个城市就为了找到一个愿意上门给我治疗的医生，所以他不欠我什么。在我复原的那一天，他在身上没有任何武器的情况下让我操了他，如果你明白这对于我们这样的人来说意味着什么，你就会意识到它的意义。在我养伤其间，为了洗脱我的嫌疑，他还接手了我的一部分委托——大约就是在这个时候，我们有了那个主意。”  
  
“什么样的主意？”艾弗斯问到。  
  
“我们可以互换身份，”我大胆地以这句话结尾，“那样就永远没人能抓到我们了。”


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章  
  
 _他后退半步，看了看自己的左右。走廊是空的，和他一起进电梯的那个抱着贵宾犬的女人被甩掉了。他把一只手举到胸前，呈扇形拱起，护住已经瞄准门锁的枪。枪在另一只手上，枪口的消声器旋得很紧，错觉中似乎还沾有上一趟任务的火药味。他的右手食指牢牢扣在扳机上，整套动作就像呼吸一样自然。他数过五下心跳，压低左手，伸直右臂，估量自己与门锁的距离。他看见戴腕表的手腕在黑暗中端举，与枪身的准星呈一条直线。他的右手压得越低，斜抬起来的另一只手便越是稳住不动，与那把格洛克始终保持十英寸的间距。他的注意力主要放在没拿枪的那只手上，它的作用既是为了挡住枪口不让人看见，也是为了防止小号的九毫米子弹迸出锁芯。至于那把枪，已经成为了他的本能，几乎就是他身体的一部分。即使过道里很寂静，这把枪发出的声音也不会比一只气球涨破的声音大上多少。他微微侧过头，瞄准在黑暗中闪烁着微光的警报锁，下意识地屏住了呼吸。_  
  
 _一道光芒闪过他的眼角，让他有一瞬间的分神。他瞥向自己的右手。那只蜂鸟静静地栖息在他的手指上。抽出你随身带的香烟，他想起另一个人的话，点着它，不要抽它——你不想在犯罪现场留下任何DNA的，相信我——拿燃烧的一头凑近戒指，让它加热一阵，然后在选中的位置上留下烙印，通常来说，十到二十秒钟就足够了。皮肉烧焦的气味会留在戒圈内侧，我以后再告诉你怎么去掉，你在听吗？他吞咽了一下，忽然意识到他不是以自己的身份来的，而红喉蜂鸟——眼角的光芒熄灭了，他仍旧站在门边的暗影中，但他需要一些时间才能重新找回被打乱的节奏。他想起那个男人诱惑的低语，想起在房间另一头潮湿的昏暗中玫瑰般翕张的嘴唇，从那双唇中说出的话语就像热病，他昏昏欲睡，却又无法停止去听。“缓慢地、均匀地加热它，”那人轻柔地说，“就像爱抚一个女人一样。把它弄热，弄湿，让目标的皮肉和血沾到它身上——你很快就会学会的，耐心是诀窍。”_

_他似乎还能感觉到红喉蜂鸟的气息吹拂在他的耳侧，他说话时轻缓的呼吸，当那个男人对他解释这些时，两条有力的大腿夹紧他的腰，戴有戒指的右手就按在他的肩上。此时此刻，他几乎能够感觉到对方靠在他身后，握住他的手腕，告诉他该如何使用这把枪，他咬牙抖掉那种错觉，如潮水般涌来的欲望蓦然让他的下腹一紧。他本能地偏开脸，朝旁边让了让，尽管那个叫红喉蜂鸟的男人并没有真的站在他的身后。为了平复胸中无可名状的怒气，他吸了一口气，然后缓缓地吐出。他调整枪口，动作比方才要急促。这些轻盈的调校都没有发出声音，因为他并没有忘记——真正的红喉蜂鸟正在耳麦的另一头聆听，毫无疑问能够听到他的一举一动。他闭上眼，尽可能让右手的虎口离自己远一些，这样便不必看到那只戒指的光芒了。消音器的前端扣上锁孔，锁芯和枪膛连成一条直线，他正准备——_   
  
_“你在干什么？”在他耳边，红喉蜂鸟命令道，“把枪收起来，我来教你开锁。”_

_“不好意思，”他皱起眉，“你是在告诉我怎么用我自己的枪吗？”_   
  
_“我不会让你朝一道上了锁的门开枪的，”他耳朵里那个声音循循善诱，“至少当你是我的时候不行。我们讨论过了，在最开始的阶段，一个人要服从另一个人的一切指令。这是为了消除破绽——如果你朝一把锁开枪，所有人都知道这不是我。”_   
  
_于是他俯下身，把耳朵贴上厚实的木门。他拈住窄窄的钢条，伸进门缝里，转动手腕，试着拨动那根看不见的制栓。不确定的新鲜的考验让他的掌心很快渗出了汗水，但所有的一切都被橡胶手套吸收了。他的呼吸声在寂静中格外清晰，伴随着他自己的心跳。手电筒的光束沿着门缝滑动，变成了一群群跳跃的鱼。咬住它，另一个人是这样告诉他的：咬紧，但别吞得太深。那带着些许歉意的戏谑告诉他，另一个人并非完全没有意识到这模棱两可的话语里的性暗示。同样的事情发生在他必须挑开最后一根门栓的时候，门链在锁孔的那头晃动，抵制着他手指的轻推，但就是无法确定它的位置。他皱起眉头换了一口气，另一个杀手察觉到了，而且似乎不需要他申明便能明白过来在这一头究竟在发生什么事。“稳住你的手，”那懒洋洋的声音听起来睡意朦胧，就像开这把锁是这个世界上最容易做到的事，“忘掉警报器。放松你的肩膀。”我不能，他咬牙说道，这不熟悉的前奏——站在走廊里，随时可能触发警报——让他紧张。他的呼吸变得粗重，汗水在他的掌心打滑，就在他将要放弃的那一刻，红喉蜂鸟换了种语气，就像他们正靠在一起。想象你正在打开的是我，我感觉到你的手指了，但你需要更耐心一些——那把沙哑的声音再自然不过——别这么重，没有人喜欢硬闯，史丹利。轻轻地伸进去，没错，这就对了，找到能让我为你打开的地方，再转动手腕，让你的手指把我塞满。听到它朝里旋转了吗？这证明你做对了，现在动一动。什么？他咬着牙说道，脑海中浮现红喉蜂鸟紧绷的胸膛和湿润的嘴唇。退出来，再用力推进去，另一个人柔声说：直到我为你敞开。是不是感觉顺滑多了？关掉电筒：你可以打开门了。_   
  
_他是可以，但他首先需要平复的是自己的呼吸。有那么一会，他只是站着，手指攥在掌心，胸膛不住地起伏。他不确定另一个人能否听见他变调的呼吸，他不自然地移动自己身体的声音，还有他喉结的吞咽。在抬手推门以前，他悄然摩挲了一下那枚戒指，就像那能提供些许慰藉似的。欲望如同薄薄的汗水裹住他的身体，让他怀疑自己能否熬到任务结束。他从未硬得这么快，这么绝望，如此地不合时宜。门吱呀打开，他侧身而入，双手将它推紧到关上，然后靠在门上喘息。该死，他头脑里只有这个几个字，那该死的混蛋。我忘了提了，红喉蜂鸟以就事论事的语气说，目标有个保险柜，里面是他这些年来缴获的枪。我的枪也在里面。你可以用它自慰，如果你能够打开那个保险柜，而且找出其中哪一把是我的枪的话。_

“我确实找到了，”我说，“那是一把地狱猫[1]。女人的枪。这绝对是报复。”

艾弗斯毫无同情心地笑了。“然后？”他听起来有些醉意，不过我自己也是一样。  
  
我摇摇头。“你不会想要知道的。”  
  
“我想我已经知道了，”艾弗斯说，“你顺走了那把枪，因为这是尼尔会做的事。”  
  
“那是后来，”我说，“好吧，你真的想知道？我打开了保险柜——当然是在某人的帮助下——然后一眼辨别出了我要找的那把枪。但接下来发生的事情连我自己都没料到。我知道目标还有半个小时才回来。于是我把自己锁进浴室，然后——”  
  
“该死。”艾弗斯打断我。  
  
“没错。”我心情沉重地点点头。  
  
“我是说——”艾弗斯说，“——该死。”  
  
“该死正是我要说的，”我说，“地狱猫的滑套上有槽口，是用来装内红点瞄准器（red dot sight）的，可以说是这个型号的特点。那把躺在保险柜里的枪就装了内红点瞄准具，一般来说我不会用它，我不是一个喜欢给枪装上各种小玩意的人，但现在我的身体在另一个人的手上，对方拥有它的控制权。他让我用上了它，而且我所指的不是拿来瞄准的用法。他——”尼尔抬起手拽了一下我的衣袖，我低下头，研究着他的脸，他这是在害羞吗？因为我们在一间审讯室里，还是因为在他唯一信任的FBI面前？我们的目光对上以后，他舔了下唇，局促地抽回了手，“——总之，他让我‘射空了库存’才放我走的。”我说，“然后我带走了那把枪。”

“那奏效了吗？”艾弗斯问，“那趟任务。有谁把你当做他了吗？”  
  
“哦，几乎所有人，”我满不在乎地说，“列克星敦先驱报——他们率先报道了这起案子，马希尔——我的军火供应商，还有克罗斯比——他当时负责这个案子，我想正是因为他‘相信’了这一点，才让他升迁得这么快，后者回想起来很讽刺。”  
  
“怎么说？”  
  
我瞥了眼尼尔——后者正用目光沉默地要求——不动声色地换了话题。“但这还不够，”我说，“我们必须瞒过所有人，即使是那些和我们最亲近的人。短暂地扮演一个角色和真正地成为对方是不同的，它涉及到成千上万的细节，任何差错都有可能暴露你的身份。要成功需要时间，很多的时间。我是说这是一个过程。”  
  
“你们花了多久？”  
  
“二十七个月，”我说，“在那期间我们很少碰面，除非迫不得已。我们也再没有住在一起过。我们都同意，如果要干这个，那么我们的生活轨迹最好不要有交集。”  
  
“也就是说，你也训练他了，”艾弗斯指出，“在这二十七个月里，你肯定也对他还以了颜色。你是怎么把他‘变成’你的？除了永远亲自上阵和谁也不信任以外？”  
  
我停止讲述。艾弗斯顺着我的视线望向躺在我膝上的人。故事里的另一个主人公呻吟着，闭着眼睛。“我可以补充这部分，”他说，“如果你们能够忍受我的风格——我不确定我能够一直保持清醒，我想发烧有点让我语无伦次了。”  
  
我望向艾弗斯。艾弗斯点了点头。  
  


第七次交换  
  
 _夜深了，泳池如同一幅亟待完成的油画，不时被掠过水面的灯火添上几笔。水流缠住他的四肢，压紧他的膝盖，撺掇他的身体。屏住呼吸的时间越长，他的四肢在水流中便愈发感到沉重。水是深幽的，静止的，时有时无的氯气味道堵住他的口鼻。他的头发缠绕如同海藻，他的手臂毫无知觉，缺氧的感觉压迫着他的身体，让他的胸膛像是坠着石头。其实，他只要向下一蹬，借助双腿产生的推力便能轻易地浮上水面，但他现在的身份不允许他那样做。此刻他是另一个人，一个会在这样的夜晚蛰伏在水中，只是为了等待一个恰当的时机去杀戮的人。一个捕猎者。在沉默之中他感觉到喉咙发紧，就像另一个人的双手正按在他的喉头，一道光突然刺破水面，那是巡逻的安保人员手中的电筒。他立刻想要游近岸边躲避，他的一只手已经抓到了池壁。然而在他耳边，一个严厉的声音阻止了他。还不到六十秒，那个声音低斥，沉住气，尼尔，把这当作是窒息性爱。你硬了吗？那么别在我放开你以前射出来，乖乖为我屏住呼吸——很好。我的手指正摁在你的颈动脉上，压迫你血液的流动，你能感觉到吗？为了我忍耐得久一些——乖乖留在那里。_  
  
 _他能够听见耳膜中鼓动的血流。他如此接近于极限，以至于他为此而接近于半勃。如果他现在游出水面，臂弯，膝盖和指关节处发红的皮肤，都会暴露出他的渴望。热度在他的眼底上升，在肺部聚积起来的窒息感让他抿住自己的双唇。只要再忍十秒，在他耳边那个声音戏谑地说，我们已经练习过这个无数遍了，你不会想现在功亏一篑的。你不能作弊直接用裸绞杀了他，尼尔，至少在你是我的时候不能。_  
  
 _他咽下刺耳的反驳，那就像喉中的一个肿块。他的脸逐渐涨红，为了保持清醒，他努力想着别的事。在耳麦里，另一个杀手的声音让他想起了对方如何教他水下射击——不是他擅长的领域，在水下重新装填遇到了一些挑战，而且需要更长的时间瞄准。在用于练习的泳池里，另一个人托住他的手臂，小心地校准他的动作，就像他成了一堆沙沙作响的干草，当一天的练习结束后，漫长的对高潮的渴望总会让他的双腿变得软弱无力，需要喘一口气才能上岸。那时候他透过水面看到的东西，与此刻变暗的那圈灯光重合了。他眨动酸痛的眼睑，听到那人在耳麦里倒数最后的五秒。巡查员举着电筒离开了泳池，猛然间的松弛几乎让他呛进一口水。_

_水流朝他的头顶聚拢。有那么一瞬间他乱了方寸，并且以为自己永远不会成功了。他习惯于自己的身体就是武器，而不是利用武器，然而柔道，巴西柔术，长期以来的训练在这一刻都不起作用。少量的水呛进了他的肺里，他险些失去平衡，他扑腾的其中一只手肯定搅动了水面。倘若动作幅度再大一些，他就会引起别人的注意，令这趟准备了三天的任务——两天的提前巡查，一天的盯梢——付诸东流。_   
  
_别紧张，那人说，你快要到了，为我坚持更久一些。别去想剩下多少时间，专心听我的话。当时间一到，游过去，别让任何人看见你，在水下开枪，把目标拖进水里，扔掉武器，然后上岸。骚乱一起，你就换掉衣服，照原定计划离开。把自己想象成一把枪，我握住你了，你是安全的，我懂得如何使用你——现在，尼尔。_   
  
_他扣动扳机，游出一段距离后浮出水面。他听到自己上气不接下气的呼吸声，感觉脸颊火辣辣的，部分的原因是因为这得来不易的氧气，但也有很大一部分的原因是因为那些话语。使用你，那个男人说。他抹了下湿漉漉的脸，感觉到两腿间搏动的欲望。在他的舌尖，他尝到了涩意。目标在水中下沉，池面上的血迹开始变得明显，他给了自己一分钟的时间，潜入水中，水不慌不忙地漫过他的嘴唇。_

_“告诉我。”_   
  
_“我打中了，”他大胆地说，并不掩饰这是句双关，“但我也湿透了。”_   
  
_通讯器那头沉默片刻，然后响起了低笑。“找到目标的军火库，我或许能让你在其中挑一把枪，”对方说，“以我的方式找到人质的话，我就让你骑它——我想你不需要我教你如何骑一样足够硬的东西吧——前提是，如果你解除了炸弹的话。”_

  
  
“——我没有‘骑它’，我想，”红喉蜂鸟说，“碰触它就已经足够使我高潮了。这个肮脏的故事是不是让你厌烦了，艾弗斯？很抱歉我没有更得体的故事可讲。”  
  
“唔，这样拖延时间一定有你的理由，”艾弗斯说，“尽管我还没有看出来。”  
  
“总是这样善解人意。我很高兴你离开了，艾弗斯，你值得更好的人。”  
  
“等一下。”我不悦地插嘴，“你们——”  
  
“我们在一起过，曾经，但那和目前这个房间里的事毫无关系。我要是你我就不会打探太多，”艾弗斯说，“回到主题上来。在这个彼此互换的过程中，就没有什么让你感到惊讶？如此地接近一个人，你难免会碰触到秘密，一些没有料到的事。”  
  
我绷紧双唇，嘴角朝上弯曲，勉强做了个笑的动作。“最后一个月，他对我说：‘有一些关于我的事，是你最后需要知道的。记得老Randolph吗？十二岁以前，我一直住在那里，是你把我带出来的。你把我从那里带回了家，就像捡回一条狗。’” 

[1] 斯普林菲尔德地狱猫半自动手枪 (Springfield Armory Hellcat)


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

_他本来是要离开那个房间的。_   
  
_所有的人都在大厅里倒数，他可以趁机溜出去，到厨房里偷两块饼干，抓过一瓶姜汁汽水饱腹，然后沿着员工通道跑进后花园。他已经测试过好几次了，从那里能够一直爬进车库。一旦他们相信他又一次把自己不小心关进了车库里，他们就会放弃找他。他们也不会逼着他洗澡，逼他换上干净衣服去见那个人了。他已经筹措了好几个月，新年派对是他最好的机会。客人们会在倒数后陆续离开，瞅准时机，趁他们不备，他能轻而易举地爬进其中一对的车尾箱。喝得微醺的安德鲁斯一家会毫不知情地发动车子，然后他就能侧身躺在黑暗中离开这里。_   
  
_他在脑海中不断重复以上步骤，同时手脚并用地爬向衣橱。就在刚才，新年钟声响了，这就是他的行动讯号。就在他够到衣橱的缝隙，即将摸索着把门推开的时候，灯亮了，有人打开了房间的门。他屏住呼吸，迅速退回到黑暗中，找了个角落位置坐好，双眼警觉地盯着门外。门开了几英寸，亮光涌了进来，他把下巴搁在膝盖上，谨慎地抱住脚踝。透过衣橱的缝隙，他看见两个男人一前一后地走进了房间，其中一个转身把门关上了。走在前头的那个人他认识，但后面的那个人他却从未见过。他一动不动地坐在那儿，心怦怦跳，一只手不由自主地揪紧了睡衣下摆的布料，他的眼睛眨动着，向外观察。那个陌生人让他感觉危险，让他想要藏起来，不要那么快地暴露在对方的视线中。至于另一个人，他在认出那张脸以后心跳陡然加快了一瞬间——那是亨利·斯坦顿，他是伦道夫送给这个人的礼物，今晚的派对结束后，他本来是要跟着这家伙回家的。他险些以为斯坦顿是来找他的，当这个男人急切地大步走进房间时，他几乎失去了呼吸的能力。然而，斯坦顿脸色苍白，汗如雨下，一双眼睛慌张地四处乱瞟，他闯进这个房间更像是为了逃开什么，而不是捕猎。他背靠着衣橱，紧张地啃着指甲，渐渐分辨出斯坦顿害怕的是他身后那人。那个男人不慌不忙地始终站在斯坦顿的背后。_   
  
_“我可以还钱，”斯坦顿的声音胆怯而尖细，像是被捕兽夹子夹住的一条狗，“我在上西区还有几处房产！我可以筹措到现金！告、告诉你的雇主，一切还可以挽回！再给我一点时间！”_   
  
_另一个人的回答令他不寒而栗。那声音无动于衷，甚至带着淡淡的嘲弄。“太晚了。”那人说。_   
  
_另一个人并没有动，然而斯坦顿向后退，靠在衣橱上滑倒在地，一时间挡住他的视线。他听见这个身影气喘如牛，那曾经在他的记忆中如此庞大的身躯显得软弱无力，开口时带着哭音。_   
  
_“别杀我，”斯坦顿哀求道，“求你了……别……我有钱……我可以给你钱！”_   
  
_杀这个字让他睁大了眼睛，立刻咬住自己的手背阻止自己叫出声音来。他也许应该害怕，但更多的是好奇。那人蹲下来了吗？环绕着他的一切突然间变暗了。斯坦顿的手肘撞到了衣橱上，虚胖无力的两腿在地板上踢蹬。真奇怪，他想，另一个人还什么都没干，斯坦顿已经被恐惧压倒了。他听见轻蔑的哼声。“我不是来聊天的，亨利。乖一点，别让这一切变得太难。”_   
  
_仿佛一瓶香槟酒迸出了瓶塞，空气中传来一声轻响。斯坦顿在闷热而安静的房间里颤抖了一下，随即永远地僵住了。他蜷在角落里，吞咽着。他的头脑理解不了在斯坦顿身上发生的事，他毕竟才十二岁，他只知道最好不要叫出声来。他把自己的脸藏在黑暗中，尽可能地离那道门越远越好。祈祷不要被那个陌生人发现。尸体在动，在短促地发出窸窸窣窣的声音，就像一棵树。他过了一会才能够理解，这是那个陌生人在搜斯坦顿的身。这是个机会，他可以趁那人不注意，手脚并用地爬走，藏进哪件大衣里，彻底让自己变得隐形，但他太僵硬了而无法做到。时机转瞬即逝，陌生人站起来了，用脚翻过尸体，然后俯身望着斯坦顿的脸。那具有实质形态的视线扫过衣橱，险些让他以为对方识破了自己的存在。但脚步声远离了衣橱，走向浴室，那人在清洗手上的血迹。俨然过了一个世纪那么久，对方才好整以暇地走过来。尽管他今晚才第一次见到这个人，他怀疑自己永远也无法忘记那张脸了。此人弯下腰，抓住尸体的领子，把斯坦顿像一袋面粉那样挪到了地毯上。他做得那么轻松，就像尸体毫无重量似的。接下来还会发生什么？他忐忑不安地在黑暗中等待着。他不该盯着看，可是好奇心愈演愈烈，战胜了恐惧。他发现自己凝神研究着那个男人的脸，以及他手上的那把使用过的枪。_   
  
_就在他被对方手中的那件致命玩具吸引住的一瞬间，衣橱的门被一双戴着皮手套的手拉开了。他来不及躲闪，整个地落入堵在门口的那个大人眼中。他们互相对视了一会儿，他仰起了头。他们像大人那样无声地完成了某种交流。他眨着眼，若有所思地望着这个让亨利·斯坦顿如此恐惧的人，本能地吸收一切：这个人身上的气味，他的手，脸，缓慢而又均匀的呼吸声。那个大人也在聚精会神地打量他，视线流露出些许诧异，好像惊讶于竟然有人不害怕自己。_   
  
_“你打算拿我怎么办？”他问。_   
  
_“我不知道。”这个男人回答。_   
  
_“因为——我看到你的脸了。”他抿住唇，迟疑片刻后说道。_   
  
_“这我知道。”这个男人郑重其事地点头，表情严肃，似乎并没有打算把他当做孩子看待。_   
  
_他瞥向尸体。“关于你对斯坦顿做的事，”他想到了一个主意，“你可以对我做同样的事吗？我没有钱，但是我可以把老伦道夫的保险柜密码告诉你。他每逢双周换一次密码，你只要按斐波那契数列递推出下一次更换的号码就好。下一次更换就在今天午夜，我会教你方法的。”_

_他回避了杀掉这个字眼。他稳重地措辞，就像正在进行一场谈判，那人似乎对他很感兴趣。_  
  
 _“你不想活下去吗？为什么？”_  
  
 _“我可没有问你为什么要对付斯坦顿，”他有些生气了，气愤一时间盖过了胆怯，“你没有多少时间了，那些值班巡逻的人会经过这里。把我带走或者解决我，你必须马上作出决定。”_  
  
 _“真是个不同寻常的小孩，”那双带笑的眼睛冲他眨了眨，“你是怎么知道我发现了你的？”_  
  
 _“你说‘乖一点’的时候，”他迟疑地说，陌生人微笑的时候反而更让人胆怯，那笑容让他小口咽了下，“而且你特地给了我一些时间，想看我会不会在你转身走进浴室的时候逃走。”_  
  
 _“那你为什么没有逃走呢？”严厉的视线再次扫过他的脸，“我不知道伦道夫家有孩子。”_  
  
 _“我不是——”他颤了下，“——我是别人送给他的礼物。他本来要再次把我送走。”_  
  
 _那男人叹了口气，蹲下来瞧着他，一脸为难的表情，好像在说服自己。“你有名字吗？”_  
  
 _“尼尔。”他说。_  
  
 _“尼尔，”那只手伸过来摸了摸他的头，“我看得出来你饿了。我也是。走吧，我们离开这里。”_  
  
 _他踏出衣橱，不确定地吸着鼻子，却被抱了起来。这个人摸了摸自己的肚子，垮下双肩，对他做了个鬼脸。他忍不住笑了。他瞥见了对方肩上的枪套，那藏在大衣里，隐约能够瞥见。这是个危险人物，也许比他遇到过的所有人都要危险，而且他刚刚目睹对方杀死了一个人，然而，这个新的联盟让他很满意。他很肯定这个陌生人是他离开这里的便车，等到他们抵达安全地方后，他会找个机会再次逃走的，到时候他就自由了。他打着这些算盘，把额头搁在对方肩上假装睡着了。他装出均匀的呼吸声，藏在对方的大衣里转过一条一条的走廊，就在他自己都快要相信自己能够睡着的时候，一样东西被塞到了他的怀里，陌生人扳开他的手指，教他如何把那样东西握住。别害怕，我没有打开保险。会开枪吗？对方问道。他摇摇头。_  
  
 _“送你了，”这个奇怪的陌生人说，“用它指着那些叫我停下的白痴。他们会吓破胆的。”_  
  
 _他需要两手才能握住那把枪，但他没有放开手。它感觉很神秘。冰冷，坚硬，凝在上面的血迹倒映着亮光。他的手指找到一个地方并且扣了进去，就像这把枪原本就属于他，尽管他对于如何使用它毫无概念。他想起斯坦顿颤抖的身躯，他的哭泣，他在地毯上不住踢蹬的皮鞋，不禁惊讶于这样一件比成年人的手掌大不了多少的物件竟然能够产生这么大的威力。看来你是个天生的射击手，那个男人评价道，改天我教你怎么开枪。这些词句让他感到困惑，但奇妙地令人安心。他一只胳膊抱住那人的肩膀，另一只手握住那把枪。当有人让他们停下的时候，陌生人教他如何伸出手，抬起枪管瞄准对方的脸。对方的脸色变了，哆嗦着朝后退，他亲眼看到这一变化，感到费解。他们怕你，他说。不，他们怕的只是我手里的枪，那人回答，聪明的人能够分清两者，愚蠢的人只是在自大中毁灭。记住了：你才是你自己的第一把枪。_  
  
接下来是一片沉默。  
  
“根据他的说法，”我说，“这才是我和他的第一次见面。在未来。”  
  
“你怎么看？”  
  
“根据他的说法，”为了加强其中的讽刺意味，我重复了这句话，“未来的我变成了一个狂热分子，一头孤狼，一个认为自己无往而不胜的家伙。我把他从伦道夫的家里带回去，教给了他一切，他成了一个杀手。多年后，他在报纸上读到了我的消息，确切地来说，是我的讣告。”  
  
“操。”艾弗斯说。  
  
“尽管那时我们早就已经不再联络，”我不受艾弗斯的影响继续往下说，“他还是很关心我是怎么死的。于是，他放下报纸，追溯过去，想要找出导致我落得如此结局的导火索——他的结论是，我需要一个朋友，一个在我身边始终陪伴着我的人，那样孤独就不会吞噬我，我就不会铤而走险，接手越来越困难的任务，最终被我的野心所吞噬。我说了朋友吗？那只是大概含义，他用的是一个古怪的希腊词，我不记得它的发音了。关于他的故事的一切都很古怪。”

“Philoi。”尼尔说，“那个词。”  
  
“当然，”我扯起嘴角，“总之，我们的蜂鸟先生坚信这样能拯救我，就像我当年拯救他一样。”  
  
“你不相信他？”艾弗斯说。  
  
我耸耸肩。“我以为他只是在编故事，”我说，“为了说服我他已经毫无保留。如果编上这么一个故事能让他说服自己，我有什么理由要反对？何况我在这个故事里扮演的角色并不赖。”  
  
“但你后来改变了想法，对吧？你从什么时候开始相信的？”  
  
“他告诉了我他是怎么挑选目标的，”我过了很久才回答，“他们都属于同一个俱乐部——伦道夫，还有其他人——而他一直致力于找出这个俱乐部的所有成员。每当找到一个人，他不会马上让对方死去，他会想尽办法让此人吐露出一个名字——烙印是其中一种方法，还有那天晚上，我当着轮椅上的伦道夫的面读出那份名单，也是一种方法。当一个名字被泄露出来，它又会牵连出别的名字，以此类推。这是个匿名的俱乐部，他们都是被举荐进来的，每个人都有自己的举荐人，这一点反过来也是成立的。每当他得到一个名字，这个人就成了目标。”  
  
艾弗斯猛地意识到了什么。“难道说——你想让我相信萨瑟兰也是这个俱乐部的一员。”  
  
“他是创始人。”  
  
“别胡扯了。”  
  
“迈克尔·萨瑟兰一直戴着一枚戒指，那上面是他家族的纹章，对吗？错了，那戒指的背后有Sylph几个字，”我说，“那是俱乐部的名字——同时也是一种蜂鸟的名字。信不信由你。”  
  
“我们先搁下这个问题，”艾弗斯铁青着脸，“说回互换身份。他做了什么让你相信他的故事？”  
  
“‘训练营’结束以后，我们进行了试驾。”  
  
“试驾。”艾弗斯重复道，仿佛在嘲笑我的用词。  
  
“他用我的身份完成了一桩委托，故意在过程中让人看见了他。你们抓住我，把我放进有着单向玻璃的房间。看起来是个十拿九稳的案子，地检署很兴奋，同样兴奋不已的还有公诉律师。但是目击证人把房间里所有人都看过一圈以后，诚实地摇了摇头。她告诉警察，这里面没有我看到的那个人。案子被撤销，试驾取得了成功。为了庆祝，我们破天荒地约会了一次。不是你所想象的那种约会，我们去了同一家餐厅，但各自带着不同的人。哪怕一个私人侦探当时和我们在同一家餐厅也无法把我俩联系起来，因为我们顶多只是举杯时在对视了片刻。”  
  
“这不算是约会。”艾弗斯说。  
  
“但我们在洗手间互换了枪，”我说，“这就是约会了。我把他推进洗手间，按在墙上，搜出他的枪。然后我准备好他的身体，替他把枪套穿好，系回领带，把我给他的武器上膛。他任我摆布，他的身体就像一把任我装弹的枪。然后他对我做了同样的事，我很确定当我在镜子前整理领带时，我还能感觉到他的牙齿在我的颈侧留下的咬痕，他挤进我的腿间，在把枪插进我的后腰时狠狠地挤压了我一下，差点让我咒骂。那天晚上的后半部分我一直忘不掉他跪下来亲吻那把枪，然后把它递给我的样子，他的眼睛闪烁着嘲谑的光芒，舌尖绕过枪口。”  
  
尼尔已经浅浅地睡去，一只手下意识地握住我的手，呼吸变轻。我自我解嘲地对艾弗斯一笑。  
  
“我们各自登上计程车，”我说，“送我们的伴侣‘最后一程’。但那天晚上他在我床上，像现在这样，闭着眼睛，我的手指能轻易碰到他的头发。‘我知道你的第一次。’他说。‘不奇怪，’我笑了笑，‘我告诉过你了，那枚消声器——’不，他打断我，那不是你的第一次。你的第一次不是用军队配给的消声器杀死了某个CIA官僚，尽管那人要对你队友的死亡负责。不，你的第一次要早得多，那时的你比你发现我时我的年龄大不了几岁，而且你用的不是一把枪而是你的双手。我感到极其震惊。‘你是怎么知道这些的？’我问。你猜他说什么？”  
  
“‘你告诉我的。’”艾弗斯说。  
  
“没人知道这件事，”我点了点头，“没有人知道我在十六岁时掐死了我的养父——恐怕连当局都不清楚，尽管他们有我的资料。那是我的第六个寄养家庭，也是我最后待过的寄养家庭，陈年往事了，然而，尼尔的眼睛告诉我它们仍然鲜活。打那时起，我开始相信他的故事了。”


	13. Chapter 13

第十三章

“史丹利，我不明白。既然你如此擅长这个游戏，你为什么会出现在这里？”  
  
我没有说一个字，但艾弗斯明白过来。“有什么地方出了错。”他说。  
  
“错的是我。我搞砸了。”  
  
“怎么会？”  
  
“你瞧，这个游戏，它本来应当是个秘密。只有在不为人知的时候，游戏本身才能够发挥最好的效果。不把这件事告诉任何人，这就是我们之间的约定。可是最终，我还是告诉了凯特。”  
  
“这个凯特，”艾弗斯说，“是我想的那个凯特吗？”  
  
我用沉默回答了他。“你还在和她见面？”FBI的眉头紧锁，“红喉蜂鸟知道这件事吗？”  
  
“不，我想他不知道。我没有告诉过他，”我说，“我们通常只在画廊见面。一次是因为她的艺术供货商被她丈夫的手下从楼上扔了下来，一次是因为她的儿子被送走。她过得非常绝望，很不快乐。萨塔尔的手上有她的把柄，而且已经持续了一段时间了。我只是认为她需要帮助。”  
  
“你认为？她需要？”艾弗斯显然不太看好我的用词，“你究竟告诉了凯特多少事？”  
  
“只有互换身份的部分而已。”  
  
“老天啊，史丹利。”  
  
“我懂。一开始，我以为这不会有什么问题——凯特是最不可能去向警察告发我们的，何况我和尼尔可以说是救过她的命。可是紧接着，她开始有了这样一个念头，我不知道是因为对萨塔尔的恨意最终超越了她的理智，还是因为我对她透露的游戏催生了这个想法。也许兼而有之吧。长话短说，她想要雇佣我们其中的一个杀死萨塔尔，据她解释，她丈夫患有胰腺癌，她能够轻易把他吃的药换成氟硝安定，这样就能够给我们动手的时机。事情结束后我们可以互换身份，逃之夭夭，她给我们准备好船，我们把尸体扔进大海，没有人会知道这件事。”  
  
艾弗斯紧锁眉头听着。  
  
“她和我聊了这件事，”我说，“描绘了一下大致的蓝图。她确实反复考虑过其中的每一个细节。我是说，那个计划听上去并不那么糟。”   
  
艾弗斯摇摇头。“拜托告诉我你说了不。”  
  
“我——”我叹气，“——我无法当面拒绝，于是我说我会考虑。我知道你要说什么，你会说‘我告诉过你了’。是的，我承认，私下和她见面不是个好主意，我现在看出来了。我一直避免让别人知道我的职业是有原因的，每个人都有他们想要除掉的人，前天我和你在门廊上喝了几杯啤酒，下一件我知道的事就是你打电话来要我除掉你的园丁。谁知道呢，或许只是因为他割草坪时克扣了你的几个子儿。关于杀人，人们倾向于把这件事想象的很容易，特别是当他们不用承担任何风险的时候。即使事情暴露，他们也可以把真正动手的人推给警察。”  
  
“既然你已经意识到了所有的风险，”他说，“为什么你还觉得这件事值得考虑？”  
  
“因为我欠她的，”我无奈地说，“我和另一个人之间的游戏把她牵扯了进来，否则她早就死了。萨塔尔对于上次的失败一直怀恨在心，对她比以往更糟。我知道这种想法毫无道理，但我总觉得我对此负有部分的责任。他开始折磨她，而这是我们挫折了他的骄傲这件事造成的。”  
  
“所以你接了这趟委托。”  
  
“我说我会考虑，而我也确实考虑过了。事实上，我觉得这件事有可能行得通，有凯特作内应，杀死萨塔尔的机率确实大大增加，而且她会先把他骗到游艇上去。不过这趟活涉及到两个人，我必须先得到另一个人的同意。于是我和尼尔聊了这件事，他的回答只有一个字：不。”  
  
“你大概料到了这样的答案吧。”艾弗斯对我扬起了他的眉毛。  
  
“对，但我并没有料到他的反应，”我告诉他，“不消说，他知道了一切——关于我还在和凯特见面，关于我把互换身份的事告诉了凯特，关于我让第三个人知道了游戏的存在。他并没有表现得很意外。但我违背了我们之间的约定，把游戏的存在告诉了别人。他把这视为背叛。”  
  
艾弗斯看了我一会儿，然后转过视线，望着尼尔的脸。“我想你还没有意识到你失去了什么。”  
  
“他也是这么说的，”我说，“不是用语言，但用他的表情，用他的脸色，用他的肢体语言在告诉我。我用尽了一切办法，试图说服他接下那个案子，我来动手，我说，你不需要做扣动扳机的那个人。我甚至说了一些越界的话，一切说出了就无法收回的话，比如即使没有你我也会接下这桩委托之类的。但不管我说什么，我如何保证，他都只有一个答案，那就是不。”  
  
“你说服不了他。”  
  
“或者说，他根本不接受说服。”我啜了一口我的威士忌，“到最后，他那副漠不关心的样子惹到我了。好像我不管说什么，都无法让他接下这桩委托。而且他认为这压根就不值得考虑。”  
  
“当他愿意固执的时候，他可以很固执，”艾弗斯点头确认，“不然他现在不会在这里。”  
  
“你的论据很充分，”我把一条腿跷在另一条上，赞赏着艾弗斯的逻辑，“那场谈话结束得很不愉快。我记得我离开那里的时候，暗自决定无论有没有他的帮助，我都要接下这桩任务。至于我和红喉蜂鸟之间的分歧，我以为到此了结。关于我们，关于游戏，什么也不会改变。两天后，我们见面，我才知道自己弄错了，错得离谱。我把这件事告诉了凯特，他把这视为不可原谅的背叛，游戏到此结束，我们之间的联系也一并完结——他就是来告诉我这一点的。”  
  
“凯特知道他就是红喉蜂鸟吗？”艾弗斯问道，“你是否把红喉蜂鸟的身份也一并告诉了她？”  
  
“当然没有，”他的问题让我感到大惑不解，“我还没疯到这种地步。她不知道另一个人是谁。”

  
“但她知道你的身份，”两杯酒下肚的艾弗斯简直是逻辑大师，“你的代号，联系方式，一切。”  
  
“是的。”我不情愿地回答。  
  
“所以红喉蜂鸟自然而然地假设，你也把他的身份告诉了她。”  
  
“不，我从来没有提到过，”我不快地反驳，“她自己查了出来。她知道那个人是尼尔，尽管她还不知道尼尔出任务时用的代号，但她认出他的脸了。我不知道无意间把这件事透露出来是否是她的一种策略，又或者只是一种证明自己的方式。其实只是无害的示意，比如在通电话的时候随口提一句‘尼尔怎么样？’，或者，当尼尔在耳麦的另一头聆听的时候，她会说‘替我向尼尔问好。’在红喉蜂鸟看来，是我把他的真实身份告诉了她。由于风险已经高到了难以承受的程度，安全网不复存在了，这是他的原话。他决定解除约定，因为我泄了密。”  
  
“他找你谈这件事？”  
  
“确切地来说，他把我约到了一个地方，”我自己动手倒了一些酒，“那是一个酒店房间。如果你还记得的话，这一切就是从这样一个房间里开始的。这一个房间有游泳池，有观景阳台，舒适，也很奢华，如果不考虑它是用作什么目的的话。我以为这是他向我道歉的方式，一份礼物，我们要在这里庆祝上一趟任务的成功，然后我们就会和好如初，一切回复正常。”  
  
“你猜得对吗？”  
  
“差得远了。你知道，直到那一刻我才发现，尽管我与这个人交换我赖以为生的工具，但我实在是很不了解他，”我一口喝干我那杯，侧过头，“这是他在用他的方式告诉我：我们散伙。”  
  
“听起来有些令人伤感。”  
  
“确实是这样，”我表示赞同，“不过或许每段关系都是有期限的——尤其是杀手之间的关系。我们本来的确要见面，谈下一次任务，我并没有想太多。如果他像别人一样和我闹掰——比如说普莱亚，我的孟买军火商。我们最后一次见面时，她冷斥我的天真，我把子弹送进了她的脑壳，这就是所谓的坏人之间的决裂——我兴许不会感觉太糟。我是说，我会担心我错手杀了他，但我不会担心自己感触过多。理想情况下，你不希望自己在这世上多出一个敌人，可是这个世界上没有什么是理想的，我进出少管所的年龄就知道这一点了。你可以想象我出现在那个房间，铁石心肠，满不在乎——随你用什么词吧。接下来却发生了让我惊讶的事。”  
  
“如果这是什么会让陪审团哗然的事，你最好不要告诉我，”艾弗斯聪明地指出，“免得让我守护法律尊严的那颗心蠢蠢欲动。拜托别告诉我你们谁绑架了凯特，或者那个无辜的小男孩。”  
  
我谴责地看了他一会儿。“不？”艾弗斯一脸无辜，“那这个世界上还有什么能让你惊讶？”  
  
“把这看做最后一次交换吧，”我想了想，“我们交换了彼此的伤痕。”  
  
“我不明白。”  
  
我耐心解释：“你膝盖有旧伤，对吗？发作起来像噩梦一样。突如其来的重响会让你头痛——见过太多简易爆炸装置所导致的后遗症。我敢打赌，过于刺眼的光线会提高你的心率，降低你的行动速度：可以理解，精神压力造成的，很多老兵都有，至于你，我猜那是在坎大哈执行夜间巡逻任务的结果。我也有这些旧患：伤口，疤痕，行动死角，局限与缺失。我们的敌人没有见过我们的脸，但对我们伤痕累累的历史很清楚——我要说的事情便与这个有关。”  
  
“你见到了他。”  
  
“不，你没有明白我的意思，”我说，“房间里没有人，但有一把枪。我打开房门的那一刻，这把枪就在床上等着我，这一幕是不是很熟悉？我的第一个反应当然是上前查看那把枪。我拿起那把枪，电话响了，于是我知道他虽然不在这个房间里，但他就在附近，在一个能够透过窗户看到我的一举一动的地方。”  
  
“接下来发生了什么？”艾弗斯问。  
  
我咬紧了牙齿。  
  
 **最后一次交换**  
  
 _“碰触我，”电话里的那个声音说，“你看到了什么？”_  
  
 _他一时间竟然无法回答。在话筒的另一头，红喉蜂鸟这样描述那把枪，就好像它是有温度的，而不是握在他掌中的一个冰冷的物件。他说起这件武器，就像它是活生生的，时刻有可能逃走似的。那个简短的祈使句让他的喉咙一紧。碰触我，红喉蜂鸟说，他使用的是“我”而不是“它”，就像确信他明白其中的不同。这是一把第三代的格洛克十七，弹夹半满，最近才被使用过，但他猜想对方想要问的并不是这些。被这样质疑让他有种被盘剥的错觉，心中短暂掠过不解的愤怒。他随意地拢住一半枪托，把枪在手掌中翻看，但仍然解答不了那个问题。_  
  
 _“我锯短了枪管，”那个熟悉的声音终于在他耳边响起，“我有左手持枪方面的问题。这是老毛病造成的：我的左手比右手要慢上六秒，准度也差一些。这是一把老枪，把枪拆开来，看看膛线，你就会明白我的意思。马希尔帮我在扳机处加了一些防滑条，也是因为我左手容易乏力，怕我在紧急的时候握不住枪。我猜你从未好好看过这把枪，因此你也不知道它有裂缝，被火烧过，只能适应特定型号的抑制器，而且，”对方顿了顿，“这是一把由左手使用的枪。”_  
  
 _“我从来没有注意到。”在长久的沉默后，他说。_  
  
 _“你必须在这次任务中用你的左手，如果你用右手开枪，他们会立刻看穿你的身份，”红喉蜂鸟说道，“因为我的右手受伤了。不，别撒谎说你早就知道。你也不知道我这个星期被抓住过，被吊起来盘问了很久，我的动作会比往常迟缓一些——我特地订了一个有泳池的房间，你可以在有阻力的情况下模拟一下这种迟缓，我想你是能够做到的。我会帮助你准备好。”_  
  
 _他缓慢地抚上那把枪。的确，他的左手找到了防滑条所在的位置，人手加上去的，还很粗糙。他过去用过这把枪，但他从未注意到。他低下头盯着它反射出来的光泽，感到惊奇，同时间，还有些羞愧。他想要把它打开。他听到话筒另一侧的呼吸加剧了一瞬：滑套被卸下的声音很清晰。他尝试用左手把它握住，枪管比正常的格洛克短了约半英寸，这或许能够拯救准度，但也让它变得难以驯服。他第一次这样接近一把枪，不是较量，而是碰触，在指端扣上扳机的那一瞬间，他感觉到他与枪在相互了解。这就像一张旧患与缺陷的地图，现在他看出来了。_  
  
 _“确保你掌握正确的力度，”红喉蜂鸟说，“因为我的左手稍微有些滞后。我建议在泳池里练习。这把枪留有弹道记录，一旦他们把子弹拿去比对，便会确认这是我的枪。这是你唯一被官方记录为红喉蜂鸟的方法。记住，把表戴在另一只手上，不然他们会知道你的右手没有伤。”_  
  
 _“我……”他吞咽了一下，“……我不知道这些。”_  
  
 _“你对我一无所知，”另一个人说，声音里并无谴责之意，“因为你从未看见过我——即使我就在你跟前。”_  
  
 _他皱起眉头，下意识地握住那把枪。他想要开口反驳，却只是徒劳地蠕动着嘴唇，无法说出成型的句子。他望向窗边，或许，红喉蜂鸟正在对面的一扇窗内朝他看来，或许，即使是想到尼尔这个名字或是对此感到内疚也只是最后一次了。他轻轻把枪放了回去，现在他无法去看它，必须挪开视线。它敞开的内里就像在谴责他，而且他认出了枪支被细心护理过的气味。_  
  
 _闭上眼，另一个人说。他顺从了，用嘲弄的自我贬低，作为反抗的手段。他的视野陷入黑暗的瞬间，有人来到他的身后，碰触到他。动作轻柔，带着某种笃定。当然了，红喉蜂鸟又一次欺骗了他，让他以为他在别处。但这一次，那人的姿态里没有胜利的意思，反而有些感触。_  
  
 _“我知道你的左膝不能蹲下太久，你的右手有两根手指无法正常地弯曲，你一只耳朵失去了部分的听力，你断过两次肋骨。当我是你的时候，我会这样持枪，”那人托起他的胳膊，从后调整他的肩膀，引导他的手腕放松，他局促地站着，调整了一下重心——他不习惯被这样碰触，被这样温和地接近，“因为这个星期，你挺过了一场硬仗，你的右手握力还没恢复。”_  
  
 _“瞧？”对方自嘲地笑笑，“我一直能看见你。”_  
  
 _他不知道该如何回答这句话。他感受到了太多的东西。_  
  
 _“我会帮助你为这趟任务做好准备，交换还会进行，但这是最后一次了：你不会再见到我。”_  
  
 _他的眼眶中涌起泪水，那是震惊吗？他不知道该如何描述这种感觉。事实上，从未有人碰触过他。他的身体，他习惯了把它作为杀戮的工具。那不是色欲，而是一种关怀，传递的并非掌控，更多的是一种理解。他想要留住它，但他甚至无法理解它，遑论给与回报。他迟疑着，另一个人抽走他随身携带的枪。他僵硬地站在那里，任由另一个人循原路离开了，没有挽留。_  
  
艾弗斯久久地沉默着，就像他不知道该如何安慰我。  
  
“尽管游戏结束了，”我说，“我还是决定遵守承诺，独自完成杀死萨塔尔这件事。大约过了一个星期，就在我准备动手的那天，我打开车尾箱，萨塔尔被海水浸泡过的尸体就在里面。把他搬进去的人还留下了大量的血迹，这让我开始担心起来，因为那绝对不是萨塔尔的血。”  
  
“你认为这是——”艾弗斯说，“——红喉蜂鸟干的？因为这样一来你就不必冒险了？”  
  
“不管是谁干的，我欠他个人情。”  
  
“为什么，”艾弗斯冷冷开起玩笑，“因为游戏进行到了交换尸体这一环节，而你不喜欢？”  
  
我故意响亮地呻吟，假装我被刺痛了。“他再也没有让我找到过，尽管每一次，交换还在进行——是的，有的时候也包括尸体。我不知道怎么形容——我想见他，非常想。特别是萨塔尔被杀之后，我想知道他究竟是否安全，还有他是怎么做到的。这种感觉快让我发疯了。”  
  
“那么，”他说，“你找到他了吗？”  
  
“不如你先告诉我，”我猛然间转过头，望向另一个方向，在玻璃上，我看到我自己的侧脸的倒影，“在观察室里的那个人是谁？他帮助你审讯我多久了？”


	14. Chapter 14

第十四章

你喝醉了，艾弗斯用劝慰的口气告诉我。“为什么不试着睡一会呢，”他说。他还刻意补充了一句什么，让我听到。我想他的意思是，在这种时候强撑着毫无用处。

可我没有听从他的劝告。我的目光也没有离开那堵墙。一面玻璃占据了整个墙面，而我正凝视着玻璃上我的影子。我看不到站在另一边的人，对方却能够看见我。

“史丹利，”艾弗斯说，“只是你的疑心在作祟。在玻璃的另一头没有任何人。”

我以前听过他用这种语调说话，那是在什么时候？他声调克制，就像那些守在犯罪现场拦阻人闯入的警察。退到黄线以外，夫人，否则你会受伤的。艾弗斯所采用的正是这种口吻。

“史丹利。”

我没有回答。我注视着那片倒影，仿佛要用我的目光穿透玻璃。

“够了，”艾弗斯说，“别再展示你自己了。现在已经是半夜，观察室里没有人。”

我朝观察室所在的方向转过身，视线掠过光滑的玻璃。艾弗斯开始表现得有些焦躁，但我假装没有注意到。他不再重复那套对面没人的说辞，但我把身子转过来时，他明显地松了一口气。我看着他，看着尼尔，然后低头看着我自己的双手。

我突然姿势别扭地拱起背，朝我的左侧弯下腰。我用脚勾住另一把椅子，把熟睡中的同伴扶起来，靠在那椅子上。这套动作因为手铐而有些不流畅，但我平稳地把它做完。仿佛过了一刻钟那么久，我的背部才重新挨到椅子。我靠上去，有好长一段时间没有再动弹。艾弗斯的视线落到我的手上，现在那里已经没有手铐了。

我俩之间无人开口。我对他微笑，他无声地向后挪，一只手移到桌下，按住腰间的枪。我平静地啜了口酒，但我的下一个动作让坐在对面的FBI探员一跃而起。

我站了起来。

艾弗斯拉开保险的声音瞬间变得清晰，但我仿佛没听到一般。他轻而易举地便瞄准了我，但我扬起头，转向自己的左侧。倘若另一个房间里真的存在着观众，他们会看到我在这一端停下脚步，刻意保持六英寸的距离，让他们把我看个清楚。

在玻璃上，艾弗斯警戒性的持枪动作与我的倒影重叠了。我的目光始终紧盯着同一个方向，哪怕另一侧并没有传来任何回应。我有些心不在焉。兴许艾弗斯是对的，兴许一个人只能借着酒劲走出这么远。尽管，我远没有他想象中那么醉。

我并没有透过那面玻璃看到任何人，但突然间，像个准备单枪匹马上演独幕剧的疯子，我向另一边说起话来。艾弗斯在我身后啐了一口，但我不予理睬。

“你并没有死，”我说，“对吧？”

“我建议你坐回原处。”艾弗斯冷冷地说。

“你伪造了自己的死亡，”我点点头，“我猜到了。只是不明白你为什么要这么做。”

“史丹利，”艾弗斯再次说，“我是认真的。把你的屁股挪回到椅子上去。”

“如果那的确是你，”我说，“给我个暗示。一个讯号，一句话。任何能够确认你在另一边的东西。你一定有办法做到，我知道你有。拜托了，我需要知道，这对我来说很重要。任何东西都行，任何微不足道的征兆——告诉我你就在那里。”

“这真是太荒谬了，”我身后的FBI探员说，“你在自言自语。你知道你看起来像什么吗？我最后再说一次，回到你原来的地方去，史丹利，否则我就叫人进来了。”

“告诉我如何摆脱目前的困局，”艾弗斯按下桌边按钮，我的语气变得越来越急，“如何在洗脱指控的同时保住他的命。建议或警告，什么都行，你在听吗？这不是为了我，也不是为了他。这是为了你自己。既然我骗不了我自己，你肯定早就已经无法做到了。我必须从这里出去，因为——”

两个制服警员踱到我身后，摁住我的肩膀。我认得其中的一个，那是把我送进来的人。几分钟后，审讯室的门重新关上了，我们又回到了开头：我在这边，艾弗斯坐在我的对面。不同的是，我们中间的酒瓶已经空了，而录音却重新起了个头。

“现在是八月三号晚上的两点十七分，”艾弗斯说，“在场的有我，霍布斯探员。代号为‘红喉蜂鸟’的联邦调查局线人，也就是‘尼尔’，以及——”他望向我。

“史丹利·克雷蒙特。”

“化名为史丹利·克雷蒙特的杀手，真实姓名不祥，”艾弗斯冷冷补充，“出生年月不祥，他的代号——在他被捕以前——是the protagonist，仅供磁带记录。”

一阵长时间的沉默。艾弗斯放下笔，双手交叠在笔记本翻开的那一页上，看着我。

“现在，听好了：在观察室里有另一场审讯，与这一场同步进行。这是双重盘问，只用于我们迫切想要知道答案的案子，或者我们非常渴望解救的人。你的案子和另一桩有所关联，所以我们把两者并在了一起，尽管你本来不该知道这些。简单来说，你所透露的讯息可能对另一个案子有所帮助，”艾弗斯说，“你明白了吗？”

我却只是瞟向我们的倒影。“那个打给惠勒的电话，”我突然说，“那是个讯号。”

艾弗斯停下笔，抬起头，他的视线缓缓扫过我的脸，我听到笔在纸上划过的声音。

“我可以大致告诉你事情是怎么进行的，”他说，无动于衷地重新低下头去，“我们休息的时候，就是另一边开始的时候。那些家伙问出多少东西，取决于我问出多少东西，他们是否放弃起诉你，或者红喉蜂鸟，也取决于我问出多少东西。”

“棒极了，”我真心实意地赞美道，“是谁在主导另一边的审讯？”

“你没有抓住重点，”他说，“决定权不在我，而在他们。你猜对了，有人在指导这场审讯。那些玻璃后面的家伙能看到这里发生的一切，你和我却无法改变他们的决定。觉得很不公平？我也是。但让我告诉你一件事——别自以为是了。你不是这场戏里的主角，我知道你以为你是，可你不是，也从未是过，克莱蒙特先生。”

“你们只是用我作为杠杆来——”

“来找到人质。”

“什么人质？”

“史丹利，”艾弗斯叹了口气说，“我们有理由相信未来的你绑架了达米安·萨瑟兰——听我说完，我们有足够的理由相信他回到这里来，绑架萨瑟兰的儿子，只是为了帮你脱罪。现在，你帮我们找到人质在哪，我们或许能够考虑不提出起诉。”

“不够好，”我说，“想要我帮你们的忙，你们得拿出更好的条件才行。”

“四十分钟前，他承认他杀死了红喉蜂鸟并伪造了自己的死亡，”艾弗斯语速很快，一点也没有浪费时间，“这个条件够好吗？他杀死了一个，失手让另一个逃走了，你一直以来打交道的就是这一个。而这一个现在也因为你而身负重伤。让我们这么说吧：帮助我们也就是帮助你自己，你不知道你变成了一个什么样的人。”

“你说完了吗？”我向前倾身，确保艾弗斯不会错过我的眼神，“我不相信你。”

长时间的沉默。艾弗斯把笔盖扣上，敲了敲桌面。片刻后，有人输入密码，打开了门。我望向门口，那道沉重的门被推开的一刻，愈发衬托出走廊上的寂静。

“仅供记录：两点三十七分，”艾弗斯对着设备说，“麦克林探员进入了审讯室。”

芭芭拉把东西放下，没有看我，她对艾弗斯点了点头，然后离开了。在她出去以后，我深深地吸进一口气，重新坐直身体。艾弗斯从她送进来的文件夹里抽出一张纸，推到我的面前。图片被处理过，是从监控摄像头截取下来的，这一回，我认出了图片上的人。“这是达米安，”艾弗斯说，“达米安·萨瑟兰，迈克尔·萨瑟兰的儿子，也是你的雇主，尽管他现在的样子不太好认。看到右下角显示的时间了吗？这是六小时前，从我们收到的视频资料中截取的，在他失踪没多久以后。”

我一言不发，他朝我推来第二样东西。“这个，”他说，“是病理学家的检测报告，上面列明了你的杀手朋友是怎么死的。是的，它来自未来；是的，我们一般不分享此类讯息，但克罗斯比——抱歉，我的意思是你的老朋友迈克尔——决定给你开个先例。照片可能具有欺骗性，我读给你听的证词也可能是假的，但这是病理报告，即使我有天大的胆子也不可能伪造它。就在CPS要用它来起诉你的时候，你伪造了自己的死亡，相当不光彩，对吧？如果你没有杀他，你为什么要跑？”

我不准备回答这个问题。他耸了耸肩。他打了个手势，一张图片被调出来，投影在我的对面。“最后，”他压低的声音里透出一丝火气，“则是尸体发现时的情形。我们不打算用仍未发生的的罪行起诉你，史丹利，那是另一个房间里另一个人需要面对的事。我只想让你知道你还来得及改变这一切——如果你想的话。”

我再次吸了一口气。在我对面，另一个男人的投影由于放大而变得模糊。从我认识红喉蜂鸟到现在，他用过许多的假名，但从未像现在这样，只被简单地叫做尸体。我现在明白艾弗斯为什么需要他先睡着才能问出这些，我盯着照片上的血迹。

“两个条件，”我说，“马上让他接受治疗，以及别让他知道未来的我在观察室里。”

“医生已经在来的路上了。”

“还有，”我没等艾弗斯提问又说，“我需要一个律师。”

“你自己放弃的这项权利的，记得吗？”艾弗斯提醒我，“审讯开始的时候，你说你不需要一个公诉律师，因为，接下来我引用的是你的原话：‘我能为自己辩护’。”

“唔，我改变主意了，你要答案？那么我要我的律师。接下来我要做的没有律师在场不可能办到。找个公诉律师，艾弗斯，不管谁在这个时间有空，”我把玩着手铐，“因为我即将告诉你那晚发生了什么。听好了：是我杀了迈克尔·萨瑟兰。”

审讯室寂静得能听见一根针掉落，艾弗斯看着我。“以及，”我说，“这不是他。”

“什么？”

“问问他把真正的红喉蜂鸟藏哪儿了，因为不管这具烧焦的尸体是谁，都不是红喉蜂鸟，”我把头转向另一侧，“让我来告诉你们一件事——杀手也是伪造死亡的专家。现在，让我们这位朋友不惜逃回过去的不是死亡，对吧？我有种预感那是比死亡更可怕的东西。是什么？你离不开他，还是他无法停止这个游戏？回答我。”

“我想我们最好休息一下，”艾弗斯的声音响起，“稍安勿躁：你的律师会出现的。”

他站起来，推开椅子。我望着他离开这张桌子，把手伸向门。突然间，我的左侧传来麦克风的杂音，持续一阵，就像有人用布口袋扑杀了一只家兔。另一个房间里的某个按键被打开了，或者有人像我一样挣脱了手铐。未经过滤的杂音扑面而来，沉寂片刻，拧成一根细线。这是他，这是他给出的讯号，我的心跳几乎超出控制，尽管我表面上不动声色。继而，一个男人的声音响了起来。

“跑（RUN）。”他说。


	15. Chapter 15

第十五章

我点了一根烟，等到那个被叫进来的法援律师放下公事包的时候，才开口说话。

“我没打算跑。关于萨瑟兰的案子，你们想要知道的，我全都可以告诉你们。”  
  
“枪在什么地方？”  
  
“在我养父的老房子里。他住在Emline巷，靠近Loughton，我向来把一部分‘工具’放在他的工具房里。自从他死了以后，那房子就没有重修过：空间并不缺乏。”  
  
“告诉我们枪支的型号。”  
  
“一把巴雷特，”我说，“M110本来更理想，但这种货你们盯得很紧，而我不想引起你们的注意。不，那是一把巴雷特，后座式（recoil operated），不是半自动的。我喜欢自己动手。你不知道我在说什么，对吧？问问艾弗斯，他熟悉这种枪。”  
  
新来者抬头看了艾弗斯一眼，然后看着我。“说说那天晚上发生的事，史丹利。”  
  
“你没必要非说不可。”我的律师插话。  
  
“不，我想说，”我把烟灰掸掉，冲新来的家伙一笑，“让我想想该怎么开头——我一开始的目标只是那个保险箱，先生们。我的计划再简单不过：潜入萨瑟兰的房子，拿到保险箱里的东西，然后离开。没错，我的确成功打开了它，但花的时间远比我想象中要久。萨瑟兰从楼下上来了，他看到了我的脸，我该惊慌，对吗？但就在这个时候，我瞥见了他床头的香薰，我还注意到了下面的报纸，这就让我有了那个主意。我知道一个架设狙击枪的最佳地点，因为我对这一带了如指掌。我要做的就是等到夜深人静，保镖换班，萨瑟兰睡着的时候，瞄准他所在的那扇窗户。这就是全部的供述：我是等到起火以后才从现场离开的，没有人看见我。”  
  
“你说完了吗？”艾弗斯说。  
  
我点点头。  
  
“狗屎，”他说，“那么肩上的伤又是怎么回事？”  
  
我耸耸肩：“他们看错了。”

“萨瑟兰的保镖——我提醒你，不止一位——发誓他们打中了小偷。”  
  
“他们看错了。”  
  
“保险箱里是什么？”  
  
“无可奉告。”  
  
“为什么要故意触发大门上的保险装置？”  
  
“无可奉告。”

“你可是以杀人为生的，史丹利，”艾弗斯丝毫也没有给我喘息的时间，他连珠炮似的提问让另一个人愣住了，“这种小事不可能会让你惊慌，更何况，萨瑟兰根本就不认识你——所谓的他看见了你只是你的一面之词，并没有任何人能够作证。哪怕他真的看见你了，你指望我们相信，你就为了这个决定折返到现场杀人？”  
  
“这不是小事，”我眼睛也没眨一下，“他认出了我，他很可能会去向警方举报我。”  
  
“鬼扯，”艾弗斯不客气地反驳，“那我问你，为什么非要在同一天晚上？”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“他看见了你，你必须杀了他，我承认这很合理，但你完全可以再等几天，不是吗？等到他放松防备，而你的准备更充分的时候再动手，难道不是更合理？你已经惊动了他的保镖，他的保安会变得更严密，你为什么非要在当天晚上动手呢？”  
  
艾弗斯似乎对我的回答——也就是没有回答——很满意。  
  
“承认吧，”他说，“窃取保险箱里的财物的人并不是你。”  
  
“也许我必须在他报警之前解决他。”我说。  
  
“迈克尔·萨瑟兰是个老人，史丹利。他是我们常说的那种旧富（old money）。你知道这是什么意思？他习惯了别人围着他转，而不是反过来。如果我是他，受了一通不必要的惊吓，我会先躺下来睡觉，明天早上再说，反正警察局长和我很熟，有什么必要非要立刻报警不可呢？除非萨瑟兰丢的东西对他来说非常重要，他不会善罢甘休，撬开他保险箱的人知道这一点，所以必须在当天晚上把他解决。”  
  
“无可奉告。”  
  
“就算我们相信你，”艾弗斯说，“那些安眠药又怎么解释，嗯？还有你的杀手朋友，他的肩膀上只是刚好有符合描述的伤口，在你声称那些保镖记错了的时候？”

“杀手受伤并不是什么新鲜事。”  
  
“是吗？”艾弗斯说，“假如我把他肩上取出的子弹去和萨瑟兰保镖当天晚上所用的枪作比对，不会获得匹配的结果咯？他又是怎么知道达米安·萨瑟兰的？”  
  
“你只是在虚张声势，你根本没有那颗子弹。你们压根无法把他与这个案件联系起来，否则你们早就起诉他了。听着，你想知道老萨瑟兰是怎么死的，而我已经告诉你了。找到枪，找到子弹，就能验证我的说法。还有比这更确凿的证据吗？”  
  
“事实上，”新来的探员说，“他是对的。”艾弗斯狠狠地瞪了他一眼。  
  
“你现在要做的是，去找那把枪。越早找到这把枪，你就能越快摆脱我。因为，你们离萨瑟兰一案的证据越近，”我顿了顿，“坐在另一个房间里的我透露人质下落的可能性就越高——所以你们还在等什么？打电话给法官，申请搜查令，派人去那所房子。我和你们一样想尽快了结这件事，而且，只有我最了解未来的自己，据我所知，他不希望我被定罪，为此他会不择手段，尽管我还没弄清楚原因。”  
  
“这，”新来的探员说，“他也说对了。”  
  
“瞧？”我一口气把话说完，“我已经在尽力帮你们了。你们要我供认杀害萨瑟兰，我照做了，你们要我帮忙找人质，我也动手了。不相信我？那是你们的问题。”  
  
“作为一个刚得知自己被耍了的人来说，你表现得太平静了，”这是艾弗斯在说话，“他们以为你服软了，史丹利，你已经放弃了。但他们不了解你这种杂种，你没那么容易认输，你也从不轻易放弃。观察室里那家伙冒了很大的风险警告你，然而你却并不打算跑。你不仅不打算跑，还要乖乖认罪，并且帮助我们找到人质。”  
  
我对他亮出微笑。“也许我厌倦了受人摆布。”

“你是厌倦了受人摆布呢，”艾弗斯俯身盯着我，“还是在盘算别的事情？”  
  
“探员，”新来的家伙和气地打断，“我们接到的指示是让他认罪，他已经承认是他杀了萨瑟兰。案子已经了结。你在这上面花了不少的时间，也该休息一下了。”  
  
“卡尔顿。”艾弗斯说。  
  
可是卡尔顿已经整理好文件，站起身来。他把那几张纸在桌上掂了掂，好让它们变得平整。然后他弯下腰来，按停了桌上的录音键。他宽容地看了看我和艾弗斯。  
  
“接下来我们会把你移交拘留，同时申请搜查令。至于其余的事情，艾弗斯，不是你和我所能够插手的。审问结束于三点二十六分，这是卡尔顿探员与霍布斯探员的共同决定，史丹利•克雷蒙特将被移交看管，代号为红喉蜂鸟的联邦调查局线人将受到保护性监禁，等待进一步的法庭审讯。律师，你还有什么要补充的吗？”  
  
我的律师摇了摇头。“卡尔顿。”艾弗斯再次说，这次抬高了声音。但卡尔顿已经转过身，推开椅子，朝门口走去。转开门把以后，他仿佛想起了什么。他把一只手放在门上，扬起下颚，彬彬有礼地朝我转过身来。艾弗斯似乎在极力压下火气。  
  
“在今天以前，我听说了很多关于你的事，史丹利，可是在我看来，或者说在另一个房间里的那些人看来：你并没有艾弗斯所声称的那么聪明，”他顿了顿，戏谑的视线扫过我，又扫过艾弗斯，“或许这是好事，否则他们就不会派我来了。”

我对律师耳语了几句，他点点头。当他转向房间里的另外两个人时，卡尔顿已经一只脚踏出门口了。他忍俊不禁地清了清喉咙：“我的当事人要求你们先等一等。”  
  
卡尔顿闻言停住了脚步。他脸上的傲慢消失了，这个年轻的新来的家伙狐疑地打量着我，但我没有理睬他。最后，是艾弗斯打破了房间里的沉寂：“为了什么？”  
  
他突如其来的问题把律师吓了一跳。后者手里的马克杯不由自主地晃了一下，那种只有这个地方才有的，来自走廊尽头那台自动贩卖机的咖啡溅出来了一些，差点打湿手边的文件。这是个窝囊的家伙，他无法回答艾弗斯的问题。他望向我。  
  
“你非常幸运，”我转向那个新来的探员，“是叫卡尔顿，对吗？你的同事们应该已经在监控里看到他们了：赶来的医生和他的帮手。这两个人正在上电梯，其中一个的手里提着医药包。再过五分钟，他们就会来到这里。为什么我说你很幸运？你没有实战的经验吧，我想。在这种地方，躲避子弹是很难的——打中一个人却很容易。如果你现在离开，那么这位医生和他的帮手抵达时你就不会在场了，所以我说你很幸运。想听一个建议吗？如果你那时候还没走的话？别让他们进门。”  
  
“你到底在说什么？”年轻的探员嚷道。  
  
“因为他不是医生，另外那个人也不是护士，”我说，“他们手里的东西是怎么过安检的，我无法告诉你。你要知道的只有一件事，我接下来要说的对你来说很重要。你关掉了录音，对吧？另一个房间的人听不见我们在说什么？对我发誓。”  
  
卡尔顿本能地望向艾弗斯，后者正严厉地盯着我看。卡尔顿最后怯懦地点了点头。  
  
“给我六十秒时间，假装你在听我说什么很重要的事，”我说，“马希尔会负责倒数，你只需要操心别的事情就够了。时间一到，你会吸入催眠气体晕倒，但这至少比中弹而死要好些。那两个家伙打开门的时候，会发现我和尼尔已经早就离开这个房间了，因此他们就不会在这里大开杀戒，你明白我的话吗？现在，马希尔，开始倒数，”卡尔顿震惊地发现我在对我的律师说话，因为后者开始低头盯着自己的腕表，“至于你，喝你的咖啡，别让它冷掉了，告诉我楼下那把锁的型号。”  
  
“你开不了那把锁的。”这一切似乎把卡尔顿给弄糊涂了，我的律师进门时唯唯诺诺，西装和公文包都皱巴巴的，一副逆来顺受的样子。而现在他却换了一个人。  
  
“这你不需要操心。”我告诉他。  
  
“四十五秒。”马希尔说。  
  
我抛下卡尔顿，转向另一个人。“我想你知道离开的捷径，艾弗斯。”  
  
艾弗斯耸了耸肩。“我可以带你出去，”他说，“但他怎么办？药物让他睡着了。”  
  
“不，他没有，”我对艾弗斯眨了眨一只眼睛，“你并没有亲眼看见他吞下那些药。”  
  
艾弗斯猛地眯起眼。“你说什么？”  
  
“三十五秒。”马希尔说。  
  
咬牙切齿的咒骂和紧张的吞咽声几乎同时响起，前者来自艾弗斯，后者来自卡尔顿。只有我和在椅子上沉睡的另一个人没有被这种紧张的氛围渗透。卡尔顿的视线不停地在我和门之间切换，好像他在估算现在逃出去会对他的职业生涯造成多大的影响，值不值得为此而丢掉命。艾弗斯研究着另一个杀手，我则抬手给自己倒了杯酒，尽管没有人有同感，我觉得上好的白兰地就这么被忘在这里真是浪费。  
  
“你可以现在就走，你之所以留在这里一定有你的理由，”艾弗斯说，“为了什么？”  
  
我呷了口酒，心不在焉地对他微笑。我放下酒瓶，对玻璃那头的人抬了抬杯子。  
  
“十五秒，”马希尔说这句话的同时站了起来，视线对上我的脸，“可以开始了。”  
  
我打了个响指，椅子上的人一跃而起。他的脸上毫无睡意。他跨过卡尔顿，走向房间的电灯开关，拨动其中的几个键，我们的房间登时陷入黑暗，而对面那个房间却全然地显现出来。克罗斯比正在气急败坏地拨通一个电话，而芭芭拉绷着脸，双手插在口袋里一动不动，仿佛在要求我解释这件事。逮捕我的当地警探，还有负责调查人质失踪案的联邦调查局的人，全都站在玻璃后面，猝不及防地被照亮了。卡尔顿抖抖索索地摸出一把手枪，艾弗斯骂出声然后扑倒了他，在他们的身后，马希尔厉声告诉我还剩十秒，并且开始分发从公事包里的取出的防毒气面罩。  
  
一切都变成了慢动作：卡尔顿的倒下，催眠气体的涌入，以及被另一个杀手打开的门。在我的身后有一场扭打，某一个时刻甚至有人叫出了我的名字，艾弗斯想要控制另一个人，却被他夺走了枪，我不知是催眠气体让他的动作变得缓慢，还是他最终决定放我们一马。时间已经到了，时机转瞬即逝，但我一直盯着玻璃后的另一张脸，它的主人凝视着我，旁若无人，眼中带着复杂的情绪。当另一个人走到我的背后，无声地催促我离开这个房间时，这两张相似的脸在玻璃上重叠了。  
  
我留恋地看了最后一眼。现在，我想，我们终于两不相欠了。  
  
  


艾弗斯在开车，马希尔聆听着警用频道里关于人员调配的消息，而我打破了沉默。  
  
“谢谢——我知道你不会笨到让人夺走你的枪，艾弗斯。”  
  
“我不知道你在说什么。”艾弗斯冷着脸说。  
  
“现在所有人都以为你是被the protagonist挟持了。你被迫成为两个杀手的人质。”我说，仍然微笑，“这样对你来说最好。到了医院，你让我们提前下车就好。”  
  
“他们会在那个地址找到的不是你的巴雷特，对吧？”艾弗斯想了想，“是什么？”  
  
“曾经在萨瑟兰保险箱里的东西，”我说，“关于那个俱乐部真实存在的证据。照片，录音，整人的证词，我把所有的东西都放了进去。别担心，这些是有备份的。”  
  
他摇摇头。“有时候我觉得我根本不了解你，”他面色沉重地说，“或者我自己。”  
  
他这句话让我想起了一件事，一件我没有机会刨根问底的事。我瞥向另一个杀手，直到他冲我点了点头。“我一直有个问题想要问你，”我说，“在审讯室里，为什么你不拆穿我们互换了身份？”马希尔顿住动作，好像也想知道这个问题的答案。  
  
“这是个好问题，”艾弗斯停顿片刻后说，“一个非常、非常好的问题，尼尔。”

**Author's Note:**

> Philoi is a word that roughly translates to "friend." The type of friendship is based on the characteristically Greek value for reciprocity as opposed to a friendship that exists as an end to itself.


End file.
